


Accidental Captivation

by snakemittens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Neglect, Dentist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Intern Eren Yeager, Jealous Eren Yeager, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scent Marking, Scenting, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
Summary: Eren Jaeger is spending his last semester of college interning at Stohess Dental Associates for some college credit and a bit of cash. He goes in for a toothache before his internship starts and left with an all new sort of issue: Levi Ackerman and his irresistible scent.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, muscles tensing in frustration. “I fucking hate children and their shitty, disgusting, little mouths,” he muttered, hoping it would help ease some of the ebbing anger. It didn’t.

Erwin Smith, his boss, burst into Levi’s office. The Alpha was trying to look serious despite his obvious amusement. “Levi, your terrible bedside manners are most troublesome.”

“Then don’t stick me with little brats.”

“Your request to only accept patients above the age of thirty is ageism,” Erwin reminded him.

“Fine, twenty-five then.”

“This isn’t a negotiation. Now I have to go apologize to that boy’s mother. All because you called him a shitty brat and made him cry. Not professional at all, Dr. Ackerman.”

“The kid nearly bit my fucking finger off.” Levi glared.

Hange Zoe, a fellow dentist, slammed in, as always. “Levi, I need you to handle something for me. Our newest intern is coming in for a check-up! He has to finish up his classes, though, so he’s coming in around six!”

“No.” The answer was quick and unwavering. No fucking way Levi was going to stay after hours.

“That sounds like an excellent punishment for today. Levi, you’re staying,” Erwin triumphantly decided. Levi could just see Erwin’s inner Alpha cheering with victory for commanding a fellow Alpha. It irked Levi to no end.

Hange grinned, sweetly and sneakily. They knew their best chance to shove a patient onto Levi would be with Erwin in the room. That irked Levi too. “Payback for all the kids you shove onto me,” they snickered. “I’ve got a friend that needs my help for an all out jaw surgery. Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Plus, you’re the only one who doesn’t need an assistant.” The Beta waved to the two men and flew out the door, laughing maniacally.

“More like no one can stand working beside him,” Erwin coughed, poking fun. He slapped Levi’s desk. “All right, sounds like we’ve come to a solution. See you tomorrow!” Before Levi had any time to protest, Erwin made a quick escape.

“Shit, shit, shit, fucking hell,” Levi hissed through his teeth, grabbing an antibacterial wipe to scrub off the fingerprints Erwin left on his spotless desk. It transformed into wiping down his entire desk, keyboard, and monitor. Because why the hell not.

“Who is this shitty brat ruining my night…?” he mumbled, going through the patient files until he found him. Eren Jaeger. “Twenty-two, college student, Omega, hasn’t been to the dentist in… five years…” Levi slammed his head into his palm.

“Seriously? Fucking hell. And he’s going to intern here? What does this dolt think he’s doing?”

* * *

Eren’s feet dragged across the pavement, dreading the inevitable. The autumn wind blew against his back, pushing him forward. He cupped his jaw with one hand and waved his sister off with the other. She forcibly drove him to the dentist, threatening to knock him unconscious and stick him in the chair herself if he didn’t cooperate. Mikasa insisted that he couldn’t intern at Stohess Dental Associates when he hadn’t been to one in five years, especially when his jaw had been aching for a month. He didn’t see why it mattered; he’d only be working at the front desk helping with paperwork and his jaw pain would ease eventually.

He lied about having classes until late, hoping they wouldn’t accept patients after hours. He lied to his sister, saying his head hurt too much to drive. All his feeble attempts to avoid the dentist failed and now he was ten minutes late for his appointment.

He stepped into the empty, silent lobby, noticing that most of the lights were off. There was no receptionist at the front desk. It was like all his nightmares came true. “This is where I’m going to die,” Eren whispered.

“Yes, it is,” an emotionless, annoyed voice came from nowhere. Eren jumped about ten feet in the air, yelping with fear. The dentist had come out from the dark corner, snapping his rubber gloves on. “You’re late. Come on.”

Eren couldn’t get a good look at his dentist’s face because of the low lighting. He blindly followed a man shorter than himself with dark hair. Besides the stale and sterile smell of the office, there was a hint of something… more. He took a deeper and (hopefully) discrete sniff, picking up scents of cloves and ginger. It briefly reminded him of his mother serving him a steaming cup of tea on a cold day. He quickly shoved that memory away, reminding himself to keep those memories locked up for his own good.

As an Omega, Eren picked up scents easily. He often took notice of everyone’s individual aroma, whether it was good or bad. Mostly bad, but he learned to distract himself from the unpleasant scents. It was surprising to Eren, though. He’d never caught a whiff of something so comforting. Typically, he could keep his inner Omega in check. But this time it was desperately reaching out to this man.

“Take a seat,” he spoke harshly. He was anything but comforting. Eren’s nerves were on edge and his body felt hot with panic. He desperately hated the dentist and any medical professionals in general.

At least he could finally see his assailant’s face. Eren was yet again surprised by the sharp angles and piercing grey eyes. His dark hair looked soft as it brushed across his forehead. The guy was well dressed too, wearing an expensive looking dress shirt and tie combo underneath his white lab coat. He obviously worked out by the looks of the tight-fitting shirt. Eren was almost a little disappointed when he pulled a white surgical mask over his straight nose and delectable mouth. He shook those thoughts away and tossed himself back into reality.

Wasn’t his dentist supposed to introduce himself or something? Isn’t that what dentists did? Eren wasn’t quite sure, he evaded any and all doctors and dentists for years. The dentist moved quickly, using a clip to secure a paper bib over his chest. He gathered his tools, sat on the stool next to Eren’s chair, and looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

“Open,” the dentist mumbled, letting his complete annoyance show through his voice. There was no kindness or even professionalism. Even so, Eren felt compelled to open his mouth without any qualms. The Omega side of him would do anything for this stupid dentist. It even shut out the possibility of Eren spatting out some kind of witty complaint or crude joke.

He used some metal tools to poke around Eren’s mouth, muttering something about five years and sighing a lot. Eren paid no mind. He was distracted. The moment the dentist leaned over him with his hands so close to Eren’s mouth, Eren felt washed away in a wave of aroma. The cloves and ginger evolved into a layered experience of comforting, warm scents. Eren’s body felt like it was melting into the leather chair. The light bulb went off, perhaps embarrassingly late, Alpha.

Eren knew anyone in the medical profession was put on extra-strength suppressors to keep their secondary genders under control while working with a variety of patients. He knew they were extremely careful to watch their ruts and heats, taking an appropriate amount of time off. But this Alpha in particular was giving off the most delicious scent; Eren found it hard to believe that he was on any kind of suppressants at all.

His entire body tensed up, unsure of what to say or do. The Alpha was still poking at every individual tooth, methodically and slowly as ever. The second he poked at Eren’s aching molar, Eren instinctively bolted up in his seat and held onto his jaw.  
The Alpha looked completely unfazed by the reaction. “Your mouth is disgusting.”

Eren wasn’t sure whether to slap the bastard upside the jaw or feel embarrassed.

“You have abysses that need to be filled. Now. Later, we can plan on taking out those wisdom teeth.”

Eren could tell the Alpha would not be wavered on the topic. Better now than never, I guess. “Okay…” he tentatively replied, holding in a whimper of fear. He needed teeth removed?

His voice seemed lost in the mix of the Alpha gathering up new supplies. Eren tried not to look at the metal pokers, drills, and scary looking instruments. His heart was racing and his body felt as if it were on fire. In efforts to calm down, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fingers into a fist.

“I’m going to give you some nitrous oxide before we start… You obviously need it…” he paused to give Eren the option to object. Eren gave him a little nod and the Alpha slipped a mask onto Eren’s face.

After a few deep breaths, Eren started to feel a little calmer. But his body still felt like a burning mess.

* * *

Levi could barely look the stupid brat in the eye. The second he saw Eren Jaeger, he knew he was in a fuck-ton of trouble. Eren was tall, tan, and his big green eyes struck Levi where he stood. He kept his words and phrases down to a minimum, attempting to keep himself mentally distant from the stinking Omega.

Eren really reeked but in a good way. Levi wondered why the Omega would dare leave the house smelling so strongly of… black tea and honey. Jesus, it was like the fucking kid was made for him. Even the surgical mask couldn’t block out any of the potent scent.

He slipped the gas mask on Eren’s face, noticing his clenching jaw and trembling body. It was like Eren wasn’t even trying to conceal his fear hormones. Levi felt like he could choke on the thick, panicked scent that shrouded him. Along with the gas mask, the skilled Alpha let off a calming, soothing scent. It was just enough to get the kid to stop acting like he had a fucking stick up his ass. His thoughts dared to think of other things stuck up the Omega’s ass. He cursed at himself and tried to divert his thoughts towards the cool metal dental pick waiting in his hand.

Eren finally relaxed enough for Levi to get to work without getting distracted. Eren’s mouth was truly in bad shape, but Levi knew he was the most qualified to clean up the five-years worth of cavities. Just the thought of anyone else’s hands in Jaeger’s mouth caused his jaw to involuntarily clench up.

Levi’s hands stopped moving. What the fuck was he thinking? He knew he needed to get the job done quickly to escape the Omega’s intoxicating scent. Just the scent… it’s just the scent… Levi had never pined over anyone and didn’t plan to. Obtaining a mate meant eventually having children, an option he left in the dust long ago. Another wave of Eren’s natural scent hit Levi like a truck. His cock twitched in response, waking from a dry spell and ready to play.

And then the most beautiful giggle flowed through his ears like a fucking melody from the heavens. Levi pulled his fingers from Eren’s mouth and the little shit started laughing. “What the fuck are you laughing at?” Levi grumbled.

“Look at this thing!” Eren picked up one of Levi’s tools off the table, a dental pick. “Oooh, scary!”

Levi made a quick movement to steal the pick back from Eren. Perhaps between the laughing gas and Levi’s scent, Eren got a little too comfortable and relaxed. Levi guessed he was experiencing a high of some kind. He’d seen it before, Erwin often had the issue and Levi had to take over.

Eren wrestled with the dental bib around his neck, ripping the paper off of the clip in the process. “Can’t… breathe…”

If it had been anyone else, Levi would have thrown his tray of tools across the room and stormed out. He would have yelled at Eren, calling him every curse in his extensive vocabulary of curses. He would have forced Hange to take over.  
But it was Eren. And somehow, Eren’s scent calmed Levi down just enough to deal with him.

“Jaeger…” Levi put a hand on Eren’s shoulder; just enough to push him gently back into the seat. He refused to let his hand linger there, so close to his neck. It was too tempting and too risky. “If you don’t behave, I’ll tie you to this chair and leave you here until morning.” The threat was very real. The dirtiest part of Levi’s mind loved the idea of Eren tied up on his chair. Eren straightened up. Levi removed the gas mask.

Better. Levi got back to work. However, he was quickly distracted when Eren’s chest stopped moving up and down. The warm breath that had been sweeping across his fingers was gone. Levi paused to listen but couldn’t hear the Omega’s loud, uncontrolled breath. “Jaeger?” he asked, waiting for a reply that never came.

Levi leaned in towards Eren’s mouth, nearly pressing his ear against his lips. Eren sucked in a deep breath leaning forward just a touch to nuzzle Levi’s neck. “Ha! Gotcha! Mmm…” Eren purred, falling back into the chair blissfully. Their scents intertwined to create the loveliest cloud of harmonious aromas. Levi’s warm, comforting scents blended with Eren’s black tea and honey flavors. It felt like they were transported to a homey living room on a rainy day, curled up in the warmth and safety of one another. The fucker was scent marking him and Levi could barely pull himself away.

Levi briefly wondered if this counted as sexual harassment. His dick pulsed, threatening to harden even more than it already was. His skin felt hot and he could feel the aromatic oils seeping out of his scent glands. He could fucking feel it.  
“Let’s just get this over with, Jaeger. You’re already numbed up.” Levi knew it would have been a better idea to send Eren home, but he couldn’t just kick the reeking, high, half-conscious kid to the curb.

It was possibly the hardest thing he’d done in his life, but he got Eren’s mouth fixed up and properly cleaned. He worked quickly and tried to hold his breath as long as he could to avoid drooling over that delicious scent. His inner Alpha tried to claw its way out and take control. Every little noise Eren made sent shivers up his spine. He grazed his thumb over Eren’s bottom lip while absentmindedly licking his own. At that point, he decided he was really in over his head.

It seemed by the end of the procedure, Eren had come back to his senses. Levi could smell the embarrassment on him. Serves the brat right.

* * *

Eren sat in the lobby with a mouthful of cotton, twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous, waiting for Mikasa to come pick him up. The Alpha dentist sat in the chair across from him, unable to leave the office until Eren could. “Maybe I can just walk back,” Eren started, trying to speak clearly with one side of his mouth full.

He was quickly cut off. “No.”

Eren pursed his lips, unsure of what else to do or say. “You can leave, I can wait outside…” he offered.

“No, it’s fine. While you’re here, we can schedule a follow-up to make sure everything is healing properly and schedule something for those wisdom teeth. I’m assuming you’ll want to see Dr. Zoe. They’re your primary dentist, no?” The dentist pulled out his iPhone. Eren could see he had a scheduling app open.  
“Actually, I don’t have a primary dentist at all,” Eren admitted.

The Alpha snorted. “Obviously. And you’re going to intern here? Do you want Dr. Zoe or not?”

Eren took a chance, because why the hell not? He’d embarrassed himself enough that night; why not add on another incident? “I wouldn’t mind it if you were my dentist…”

The Alpha thought for just a moment before standing and sticking out his hand. “Dr. Levi Ackerman.”

Eren stood as well and returned the handshake. So the Alpha’s name was Levi. The moments their fingers touched, static sparked them both. Eren yanked his hand away from the shock, but Levi stood firm and unaffected. He tried again to properly shake Dr. Ackerman’s hand. It was a strong, firm handshake that sent Eren’s inner Omega jumping for joy. He’s touching me, he’s touching me!

Eren wanted to kick himself in the ass. The handshake was lasting way too long. Levi pulled away once the headlights of Mikasa’s car shined through the front windows.

  
Eren gave a little wave and ran out, basically tossing himself into his sister’s car. “Go, go, drive!” he nervously demanded, giving his sister a few shoves on the shoulder.

“Wow, do you think he’s going to come out here and force you back into the chair?” she flatly asked, pulling away excruciatingly slowly just to piss Eren off.

He looked out the car window to see Levi, staring back at him from inside the office. It made Eren wonder if he was the only one who felt the magnetic pull or got a little lost in the overwhelming scents. No, he decided. If he did, he wouldn’t have agreed to be Eren’s dentist.

And then it dawned on him that he would see Levi again. Once his internship started, he’d see him every day. He’d be in that chair again with Levi hovering over him. He’d have Levi’s dexterous fingers in his mouth again. He shuddered.

  
“Was it really that bad?” Mikasa sighed. “You smell like an Alpha… Did that dentist scent mark you?”

“No, it was… fine,” he lied. It wasn’t just fine. It was the most exhilarating thing he’d experienced. Alphas and Betas never had that pull on him. Eren spent most of his time concealing and restricting his inner Omega, hiding it to fulfill his dreams. And yet he fucking scent marked the Alpha. Eren wanted to melt into a puddle.

  
“Are you still crashing at my place? If you are… you’re going to have to wash that off. It stinks.”

“Yeah.” Eren felt a little guilty staying with his Alpha sister and her Alpha mate. Before the internship opportunity, he couldn’t even afford to rent a cardboard box on the side of the road. At least this semester he would be making money. “If I had somewhere else to go, I would. It’s not like I enjoy hearing you and Annie up all night.” Seriously, the Alpha sex was loud, rough, and a little terrifying. The scents that resulted burned into Eren’s memories.

She ignored his snarky comment. “Can you make dinner tonight?” she asked, as she always did. It was the least he could do in return.

“Yeah… sure…” His mind was elsewhere. What would Levi sound like? He was short but also jacked as hell. Eren could just imagine how much power he could put behind his thrusts and…

He slammed his head into the cold window.

“Okay,” Mikasa braked hard, pulling to the side of the road. “What happened?”

  
Eren let it all out to his sister. The fear of going to the dentist, the attractive Alpha, the alluring scents, the laughing gas… everything. By the end of it, Mikasa looked pissed. “That Alpha shouldn’t have been alone with an Omega. If he sensed that something was wrong with you, he should have left the room until you calmed down. He should have called someone.”

“I don’t want to be treated differently just because,” Eren started.

Mikasa’s deadly serious scolding quickly silenced him. She didn’t even try to spare his feelings. “Eren, I know you have this inferiority complex because you’re an Omega who likes boys and your dad expected an Alpha who liked girls. But you have to take care of yourself too.”

Eren crossed his arms and stared at his lap. She had always been able to see right through him, especially when it came to Grisha. The day Eren turned fifteen and presented was the last day Grisha had spoken to him. Those last words haunted Eren’s dreams. Eren, you disappoint me.

It didn’t help that his mother, Carla, was sick. With her absence, the Jaeger household was a silent one. Grisha worked late at the hospital and hardly strayed from Carla’s side. That left the two fifteen-year-old siblings alone to fend for themselves until they made it through high school and got into the university in the next town over.

“Omegas can do anything Alphas and Betas can do,” Eren muttered.

Mikasa shot back, “Yes, but there’s a stigma that you can’t ignore. I know that you aren’t weak or submissive, but not all Alphas do. They might try something…”  
The better part of him knew she was just worried. The fiery, feisty part felt underestimated. “I can protect myself.”

She jabbed her finger towards his scent glands. “Really?”

He shoved her hand away roughly. “Just drive, will you?”

“Are you going to be okay interning there? You’ll see that Alpha again,” she warned, pulling back onto the main road.

“I’ll be fine.” Eren put a hand on his neck, hoping to preserve just enough of Dr. Ackerman’s scent to comfort him through the night. Maybe, just maybe, it’d help him sleep without the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Levi held the document a bit too hard, causing the bottom to crumple and crinkle. In a few days, the interns would show up with their heads up their asses. This time around, they were expecting three of them. Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, and Eren Jaeger. He read over Eren’s name several times before slamming the paper onto his desk. 

“It’s going to be a real sausage fest up in here.” Hange appeared in the doorway, uninvited as always. “I wanted a pretty girl to intern,” she pouted.

“I don’t care who’s here as long as they’re not a complete fuck-up,” Levi spoke sourly. Well, he cared that Eren showed up. E was the only one he really cared about.

“Hey, how was that Eren kid? I forgot to ask!” she exclaimed, gaining new excitement and interest.

He’d never admit how the scenario truly went down. He’d never divulge how he went home that night with blurry vision, his heart aching at the loss of the Omega. He’d never confess how he reveled in the scent of him, taking in deep breaths as he fell into bed and pumped his cock with a need he hadn’t felt in years. 

“So did you guys fuck, or what?” Hange raised an eyebrow.

Levi snapped back to reality, only to realize he’d lost control. His office was flooded with the scent of a horny Alpha. _Pathetic. Fucking pathetic._ “No,” he hissed from between his teeth.

“But you like him,” she accused, nearly squealing like a pig.

“The kid had the mouth of a,” he tried to cover himself.

Hange wasn’t going to let him. She interrupted. “It’s like some kind of miracle. Are you feeling okay? Did he drug you? Should I take a saliva sample? A hair sample?!” She tried to pick at one of his hairs and he swatted her away. Her proximity gave her a perfect opportunity to take a hefty sniff. “ _Scent-marked?_ ”

Okay, he didn’t really try too hard at washing it off. His Alpha just wouldn’t let him. “Not on purpose. He got carried away after a few minute of nitrous oxide.”

Her eyes widened as if they were going to pop out of her head. “Really? That’s _fascinating!_ I’ve never heard of someone acting so… uninhibited due to a little laughing gas! Are you sure that was the only thing affecting him?”

She was going to drag it out of him, even if she had to put the words right into his mouth. Knowing he’d never say it himself, she filled in the gaps, “So you released some innocent, calming pheromones to help the scared, little lamb out? Only to realize he was a sneaky, Omega fox!” 

“I could sense his fear. It was instinct. He overreacted to the heavy stimuli and scent-marked me. It’ll wash off. End of story.” Levi felt the need to keep Eren’s name clean. He wasn’t fucking around and playing games to get the Alpha’s attention. He really was terrified.

Their combined scent surrounded Levi and sent his heart pounding.

Hange smirked and ran a finger along the edge of Levi’s desk. “I think you’ve got a crush. Maybe he can fill that cavity in your heart.” With those dramatic last words, she made her exit.

Levi was wiping down his desk again.

Erwin poked his head in, “Levi, if you spend all your time cleaning off that damn desk, you’re going to lose your patients. You’ve got one waiting.”

Damn right Levi was going to lose his patience. Waiting to see that goddamn Eren Jaeger again would kill him.

 

* * *

 

“Healthcare administration, hm? What kind of major is that? Wouldn’t you want to just go all in and be a doctor or something?” Annie surveyed Eren’s paperwork and books scattered all around the living room of the small apartment. For months, the living room became Eren’s makeshift bedroom. It wasn’t like Mikasa and Annie left their bedroom much anyway. 

“I can’t afford medical school. This is the closest I can get. Eventually, I want to run my own hospital,” he explained for the tenth time.

“So you’re interning at a dentistry? Isn’t that a step in the wrong direction?”

It was like she was trying to rub his failures in his face. Eren tried to keep a smile on his face to keep the peace. “Intern placements are competitive. The hospitals here can only take on so many students. I didn’t get into my first choice, or my second, but this will work.”

“Give him a break, Annie.” Mikasa came up from behind her mate, wrapping her arms around her middle. She nuzzled her face into Annie’s back, completely distracting her from Eren. The two of them whispered, giggled, and reeked of horny Alphas.

Eren began to feel lonely, putting a hand on his neck where he had to scrub Levi’s scent off. It took him an hour or two, using the most extreme scent suppressing soap he had. He hated it. His skin burned and flushed red once he was done and he was left feeling completely empty and lost.

He clutched on to the pencil in his hand. It bent slightly, threatening to snap at any moment. Eren loathed his inner Omega. It destroyed his entire life, leaving him with a broken home and a fuck-ton of hardships. It left him with a neglectful father and a crestfallen mother. It burdened his foster sister. It left Eren with a label: pathetic, worthless, weak Omega.

No matter how many programs and scholarships there were for Omegas, many ended up in the hands of a breadwinning Alpha. Most stayed at home to look after children or took on part-time, low-income jobs. The scrutiny and discrimination they faced just wasn’t worth it. Not to mention the overwhelming hormones and primal need to serve an Alpha.

Eren’s pencil finally snapped at the thought of dropping all his hopes and dreams to become someone’s pet. He couldn’t deny the deep, ingrained need to belong to an Alpha. During his heats, he’d call out for one to help him. He recognized the need and devoted himself to fighting it. He wanted to claw his way up the ladder, to a rightful place of power over both his career and his own body.

The thought caused him to yank his monthly planner out of his backpack. He only used it for one thing, to track his heats. A breath of relief followed his realization that he had one more month of freedom before the week of hell. He’d have to find somewhere safe to go before then.

His phone chimed happily and he answered it without even checking the caller ID. Before he could even say hello, Armin was chattering. “Eren! Want to go fill out some forms for our internship with me? They just called, saying it would be a good idea to go get our paperwork done now so we can start working as soon as possible!”

“Go… to Stohess?” Eren spoke tentatively. If he got to go to Stohess, he’d see Dr. Ackerman. 

“Yeah, just for a bit! Then we can get dinner after!” Armin cheerfully suggested.

Eren was already throwing on his beat-up tennis shoes and glancing in the mirror. Jeans and a university hoodie would have to do; he didn’t have much else to wear anyway. At least it was a nicer pair of jeans. He groaned when he thought about having to get a whole new wardrobe for his job. Armin, still on the phone, asked, “You okay, Eren? We can always go tomorrow!”

 “No!” Eren spoke too quickly. He rephrased, in a lighter tone, “No, I’m ready to go. Can you drive? I’ll meet you at your place at two thirty.”

“Sounds great, we can carpool to work together now!” Armin sounded delighted.

Eren hauled ass on his bike, blazing through the old residential area full of college housing. He took a few short cuts and made it to Armin’s condo in record time. Armin lived alone in the nicer part of town; his parents were keen on making sure he lived comfortably.

Armin was waiting in the car and Eren joined him, panting from his speedy journey. “Wow! You made it here fast!” Armin exclaimed, pulling out of the drive.

“Just excited about that paperwork,” Eren joked.

“You went in the other night for a checkup, right? How did it go? I thought you hated going to anything medical-related?”

Armin and Eren were best friends and Eren wasn’t sure what to tell him. Armin was an Omega, bound to understand the irresistible pull of Alpha and Omega scents. Then again, he knew how Armin might worry.

But, as he typically did, he spilled everything without too much thought. It was certain Armin would have heard about it from Mikasa and Eren wanted to control the story in his own words. He could imagine Mikasa saying something like, ‘Eren was nearly molested by the Alpha dentist. Let’s kill him’.

“So you have a crush on him?” Armin asked with a worried tone. “That could be a big issue, Eren. What if they don’t allow workplace relationships? What if you lose your internship?”

“It’s not a crush,” Eren lied. It was definitely a crush. “He must have forgotten to take suppressors or something.

“That’s hard to believe…” Armin sighed. “Maybe you’re just really compatible. I hear that happens all the time.”

Eren found it hard to believe he was compatible with that jerk Alpha, but then again his scent was something Eren wouldn’t mind getting lost in. In Eren’s mind, sexual desires and compatibility were two very different things. “Maybe it’s just because he’s hot,” he said, unknowingly aloud.

Armin snorted out a laugh. “I hope I get to meet him. You’ve never said that about anyone before.”

As they walked into the lobby, Eren felt his legs quiver and threaten to turn to jelly. The office was bright and welcoming, a vast difference from his last visit. The walls were painted beige and decorated with watercolor paintings. A few leather couches surrounded a television. He peeked down the hallway that led to the exam rooms, wondering if he’d sneak a peek of Dr. Ackerman. Armin led him to the front desk where a pretty woman tapped away at her computer. The nametag on the desk read Petra Ral. Her eyes lit up when she saw Eren, and then refocused to Armin. “Armin and Eren, yes?”

 

Armin nodded politely, “I got a call saying you had some paperwork for us?”

“Ah, yes! Armin, since you’ll be our dental assistant intern, I’ll have you go into Dr. Erwin Smith’s office, he’s been needing a new assistant for a while and he’s an excellent teacher!” she gestured Armin towards a hallway of offices.

“And Eren, you’re here for some experience with admin?” Petra’s smile had something devious behind it. “You’ll be working closely with Dr. Levi Ackerman. He is actually in the process of purchasing this facility from Dr. Smith. It’s a great opportunity to learn about the ins and outs of running a medical facility like this.”

Eren’s heart dropped, clenched, fluttered, and raced all at the same time. He nearly took a pratfall and gripped onto the edge of Petra’s desk for support. She just giggled. “He’s with a patient right now, but you can wait in his office. Just make sure to close the door behind you. He’s particular about that.”

He didn’t need to read the nameplates nailed to each office door, he was guided by the familiar scent. Eren didn’t even hesitate when he got to the door at the end of the hallway. He let himself right in and relished in the euphoric blend of comforting spices.

Levi’s office didn’t look anything like it smelled. It wasn’t homey, comforting, or warm. The beige walls were lined with bookcases filled with both medical and business literature. A large desk took up most of the space with a black leather office chair on one side and two olive armchairs on the other. He waited in one of the olive chairs, looking over the items on Levi’s desk.

One side was taken up by a neatly dusted computer, perfectly centered and poised. The other had a neatly stacked collection of books and documents. Eren noticed how Levi’s handwriting was neat and tidy and he kept his notes brief.

He had a wall full of framed diplomas and certificates. There were a few photos of different dentist offices as well. Old workplaces, maybe?

Eren was going to get up and take a closer look when the door creaked open and shut again. He didn’t have to turn around to know that Dr. Ackerman was in the building. 

He strode past Eren to take a seat in his office chair, and then slid a packet across the desk. “Here, fill these out.”

Eren could sense the tension radiating off of the Alpha and looked over the different forms he had to sign. The university had given them his resume and basic information, but he had to fill out some tax documents, a waver, and a multitude of over things that Eren knew any business would require.

He paused when he saw the secondary gender form. “This is all confidential, right?” Eren had to ask.

Levi glanced down at the form in question and looked a little confused. “It is. Though I don’t know why you’d concern yourself with it. Your scent gives you away.”

Eren squinted at him. “I’m on the heaviest suppressors you can get. I have two Alpha roommates who can’t even tell what I smell like.” Eren felt defensive. He went through great strides to keep that information hidden. Only a few people knew of Eren’s actual secondary gender. Most thought he was an Alpha. He began to accuse Levi, “ _You’re_ the one who needs the suppressors. If you didn’t throw your scent into my face, I wouldn’t have overreacted!”

Levi looked up at Eren for a moment with disbelief. “I am on suppressors. Everyone in the healthcare field is required to stay on a prescription-strength regime. Pills, injections, medical-grade soap… I’m not the issue here.”

As their emotions rose, so did the strength of the pheromones. The room was thick with the intertwined scents of spicy warmth and tea. Eren was conflicted on whether to submit to the calmness his body felt or stand his ground against the Alpha. Neither seemed to know how to approach the situation.

Eren expected Levi to use his dominant Alpha traits to force Eren to submit. He’d seen it time and time again. But, to Eren’s surprise, the air kept its calm and relaxing scent. Levi didn’t make a move to exert his power over the Omega.

They made a silent agreement to not talk about it. Eren finished out the secondary gender form, agreeing to stay on his suppressors and birth control. He also marked out the dates he typically went through his heats, which caught Levi’s attention. He tapped the page with a pen, “You said you lived with two Alphas.”

Eren looked up at him, unsure of what he was getting at.

Levi looked annoyed with Eren’s silence but reeled back, probably realizing he was edging into an invasive, non-professional zone. Eren was curious why Levi would bring up his roommates. Eren looked between the dates of his heats and Levi, who clearly wanted Eren to drop the subject.

Did Levi think Eren spent his heats… accompanied by his roommates? That was the last thing he wanted Levi to think. Eren stood quickly, knocking the chair backwards in his rash movement. “I don’t spend my heats with my sister and her mate! I usually find somewhere else to stay so the scent doesn’t reach them!”

Levi looked stunned at his confession but the look of surprise didn’t last long. His face fell back into a cold, emotionless stare. “Calm down, Jaeger.”

Eren bit his lip, put the chair back, and plopped back down. “You’re the one who mentioned it. And you can just call me Eren.”

As he got back to work, he saw the smallest smile touch Levi’s lips. “Fine. I hate formalities. Call me Levi.”

Eren finished up the paperwork, scrawling his name as slowly as he possibly could. His body didn’t want to leave the office. He didn’t want to feel alone and empty like he had last time.

“We never scheduled your next appointment,” Levi reminded him.

Oh. Right. Eren had burst out of the lobby, threw himself into Mikasa’s car, and screamed at her to drive away as quickly as possible. All because Levi was too fucking gorgeous to handle and it made him nervous.

“How does everything feel?” Levi asked when Eren didn’t reply right away.

“Fine, great, everything feels normal!” Eren poked at his jaw and bit his teeth together. “It’s perfect.”

“I still think we should take out your third molars. Dr. Zoe is our primary oral surgeon, but I’m qualified as well.”

“You can do it.” The words tumbled out of Eren’s mouth with no hesitation. His face began to heat up. “I’m free other than when I’m here.”

“After hours then… again…” Levi’s tone was hard to decipher. Eren wondered if he was annoyed. The thought made his heart sink.

And, obviously, Levi could tell. Eren wore his emotions on his sleeve, or rather let them loose in the form of pheromones. He wasn’t used to people being able to his emotions so easily. “It’s not a bother, Eren.”

There, he said it. Eren’s name. It caused a shiver to run up and back down Eren’s spine. When Levi said it, he kept his tone gentle and soft. It wasn’t his normal flat-lined, peeved tone at all. It was completely different and reserved just for Eren’s name. At least, that’s what his inner Omega was thinking.

Or perhaps it was all in his head. Eren wanted to snap out of it and remember that Levi didn’t like Eren. He just liked the Omega side of Eren. 

“How about this upcoming Friday?” Eren suggested. “It would give me the weekend to heal.”

Levi clicked a few buttons on his computer and then nodded, “Friday it is.”

Someone burst into the office, causing Eren jump and swivel around in his chair. A woman with a messy ponytail and thick glasses glared at Levi. She wore a white lab coat with a button-up and slacks underneath. “Levi, if you shove any more ankle biters onto me, I’ll… Oh. Hello, there!”

The woman came up nose to nose with Eren. Her hands cupped either side of his face. She looked at him like he was a fucking angel that fell from the skies. “E-ren Jae-ger,” she stretched out his name.

Levi burst up from his chair, sending it spinning. He pushed Hange away from Eren by her forehead. A low, growly noise escaped his throat before he could muster up a sentence. “Hange, stay away from Eren.”

 

* * *

 

He’d fought with his Alpha for far too long. Everything about Eren called it out to come and play. Eren’s scent, his voice, and his determination piqued Levi’s interest and pulled him closer. Levi wanted to know Eren. He wanted to see his reactions and feel his emotions. Those pretty green eyes were too alluring and Levi couldn’t handle it anymore.

And then Hange fucking Zoe put her hands on Eren’s beautiful face. That was it. Levi lost. “Hange, stay away from Eren.” He held in his anger the best he could, trying to sound sarcastic or maybe cold. Obviously, he was doing a shit job.

Hange took a deep breath and finally read the room. “Are you two… courting each other?”

Eren swallowed hard but didn’t say anything. Levi took hold of Hange’s wrist and dragged her out of the room, slamming the door behind them to keep Eren and his precious scent inside. Levi didn’t want anyone else to get a taste of his sweet Omega. _My Omega_ , Levi kept repeating in his head. He loved how it sounded.

“Levi, do you know what you’re doing?” Hange whisper-yelled, glaring at him.

He just let out a grumble. No, he didn’t know what he was doing. He felt like any control he had was lost and gone. All he wanted was Eren. He wanted to touch him, claim him, and bond with him. His abdomen felt hot. Luckily, his lab coat covered up any signs of the growing bulge in his pants.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to talk to Eren about it. I could tell he is in the same position as you. If you’re going to work together, you need to sort these things out. Otherwise, it might be better to relocate Eren.” For once, the crazy hygienist had a point. The thought of Eren leaving Levi’s proximity caused his hands to clench into fists. There was no way he would let Eren leave.

Levi nodded and headed back into his office. It was easy to sense Eren’s uncertainty and fear. Had Levi scared him? He swallowed his anger so he could release as many calming pheromones as he could.

Eren looked into his lap, intertwining his fingers. “I don’t get it. No Alpha has ever been able to pick up my scent before. Now I can’t even control it…”

It hit Levi that Eren was just as afraid of losing control as he was. Levi took a few tentative, slow steps toward Eren as to not frighten him. He knelt in front of Eren, resting his hands on Eren’s knees. Levi wanted to laugh, Eren really dressed like a slob yet it didn’t matter at all. “Medically, two people who are highly compatible will reach one another no matter what medication they’re on. It’s a weakness of modern medicine.”

Eren perked up at the word ‘compatible’ and looked Levi in the eye. He then looked down at Levi’s form and let out a soft chuckle. “This is weird. An Alpha kneeling before an Omega.”

It wasn’t weird to Levi. It made perfect sense. In that moment, he would do anything for Eren. Eren was his King and his Queen and Levi was ready to serve.

Eren carefully set his hands on top of Levi’s. It was a subtle, innocent movement but it signified something monumental. They were both giving in to something each of them fought against for so long. But hey, at least they were doing it together.

Eren cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, so, I’ll be back here on Monday? To start?”

Levi jumped up and went back behind his desk. He handed Eren a card with all of his information on it. “Yes. Call if you need anything until then.” Levi really hoped Eren would call. He wasn’t sure if he could bear the weekend without him. At least not without breaking something.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, it’s really coming down. Are you sure you want to go to the hospital?” Armin asked Eren. He was focusing hard on driving to the next town over to drop Eren off. A storm rolled in while they were inside. Armin drove like a grandma, sat close to the wheel with his eyes squinting to see a little better.

“Yeah, sorry for making you do this.” Eren was still in a daze. His thoughts were occupied solely by his Alpha. _The_ Alpha, his mind corrected him.

“It’s fine, Eren! You waited for me while I finished up with Dr. Smith! And you got me dinner! I won’t be able to drive you back, will Mikasa?”

“I’ll figure something out,” Eren shrugged. It was important for him to visit his mother once a week, even if he could only see her face.

“Are you sure you’ll be allowed to visit?” Armin asked. It was pitch black outside, nearing nine o’clock. Visiting hours were definitely over. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Eren tossed his hood up. “Okay, you can drop me off here.”

Armin pulled up the curb and waved Eren goodbye. Eren ran through the rain until he got to the hospital lobby. He approached the man at the front desk, panting. “I’m here to see Carla Jaeger.”

He yawned. “Visiting hours are over. They were over hours ago. Come back tomorrow.”

“I’m her son,” Eren pushed.

“That’s nice, kid… that’s…” the man finally looked up to Eren, their eyes meeting. Something flashed across the receptionist’s face. “Really nice,” he finished his previous sentence.

Eren took an automatic step back. He knew that look.

“Eren…” the man purred, coming out from behind the desk. “An Omega… in heat…”

“What? I’m not an Omega! And I’m not in heat!” Eren was confused. Why did he think Eren was in heat?

“Unbonded… at such a time like this? What a shame. I can help you out…” his voice went from bored to soft and soothing.

“Omega in heat?” A girl in the waiting room stood and turned towards Eren.

Eren stumbled back to the front door, his back hitting against the glass. The doors opened automatically, causing him to stumble back even more. Were these people animals? They were pursuing him like zombies.

“No, honey, wait, come back!” the receptionist pleaded. “You’ll get cold and wet out there!”

Like instinct, Eren’s hands went straight to his phone. He’d had nightmares about this situation for so long and knew what to do. The first number he called was a taxi service run by Omegas, for Omegas. They agreed to meet him in front of a local diner and he took off running towards it.

When he got far enough away, the two from the hospital had given up on him. He sighed a breath of relief and waited in the rain. His foot tapped against the pavement. He nervously picked at his nails. Every minute presented a new opportunity for someone to pounce on him and he hated it.

“Hey,” a hand fell onto his shoulder. Eren flinched away. Another stranger. “What’s a pretty little Omega like you doing out here? You smell… delicious.” They brought their face in towards Eren, invasively sniffing at his jawline. “Where’s your Alpha, kitten? Not here? That’s too bad…”

Eren punched the motherfucker in the face, cracking both their jaw and his knuckles. They came back at him with a punch to the face, barely getting him near the mouth. Their ring cut his lip, but otherwise there was no damage. They grabbed at Eren’s neck, their wrist wiping against his scent glands. Eren gave them a kick to the stomach, knocking them down and out. The taxi showed up just in time for Eren to hop in and give them an address.

“Wow, that’s the nice part of town. Do you… have a friend that lives there?” The driver gave Eren a once over, assuming he didn’t belong in high society. Eren said nothing. Apparently, the taxi driver was a bit chatty. “Forgot to take suppressors? Forgot about your heat?” the Omega driver interrogated him.

“Neither.” Eren muttered.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad then…” they laughed. “You’ve found an Alpha you want.”

“I… what?” 

“If an Omega finds an Alpha they desire, their body enters a heat-like state to captivate the Alpha. Come on, kid, this is elementary.”

Eren never paid much attention when it came to his own Omega anatomy. But maybe it made sense. Especially when the address he gave was…

 

* * *

 

Levi finished his much-needed shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Even though his body felt warm and clean, he still felt angry and aggressive. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Eren. He looked at his bed and let out an aggressive, frustrated growl. Why wasn’t his Omega in his bed? Was the nest not good enough? What was it missing?

He threw on some pajama pants, not bothering with any underwear, and stormed down the stairs. He was far beyond ‘hot and bothered’. He was seething.

A knock at the door caused another roar to explode from his stomach. But then, it was followed by the sweetest smell. Levi knew that smell from miles away. He fell over himself as he skidded to the door. He couldn’t yank that doorknob open fast enough.

Eren. Eren was soaked. His mouth was bleeding profusely. His knuckles were bleeding as well. His hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes were red and teary. And Levi could sense one more thing: Eren smelled like an unfamiliar Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your kindness is most appreciated!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Levi’s arms were out and ready to receive Eren before he even realized they were up. He didn’t ask the obvious questions. What are you doing here? What happened? It didn’t really matter. Levi wanted his Omega to be safe against his body, not standing out in the cold rain.

A stale, damp smell coated Eren’s natural scent. He smelled like a wet dog. Plus, there was the most undesirable smell of another Alpha in Levi’s home. But something else concurred all the rest. Whatever it was, it was the most alluring scent.

Eren hesitated, unsure. Levi could tell he wanted to fall into the much-needed embrace, but there was something holding him back. His pride? His wish to be anything but an Omega? Levi wanted to laugh at the thought. Eren was so determined, it was endearing.

Levi’s arms faltered and began to fall to his sides. Eren made the littlest whimpering sound and took the step across the threshold of Levi’s front step and into his arms. Levi pressed Eren close to his body, hoping he could stop the shivers and sniffles. Eren could explain later, Levi wanted to make him feel secure.

“Here, let’s get that sweatshirt off first.” Levi pulled away just enough to grab the hem of the ratty, old sweatshirt and gently pull it off of Eren’s head and toss it to the floor. The t-shirt underneath stuck to the sweatshirt, leaving Eren’s toned upper torso completely bare. _Fucking hell_. Levi shut his eyes and took a deep breath. No, he couldn’t throw Eren over his shoulder and maul him until daybreak. He couldn’t leave his mark on Eren’s neck and cover him with his own scent. He couldn’t fuck Eren until both of them fell to exhaustion and then go another round for the hell of it.

Eren made it so goddamn difficult to resist. His cheeks reddened and his eyes were glossy and wanting. With the clothing removed, the foreign Alpha smell slapped Levi in the face and taunted him. It screamed, _not yours, not yours._ The scent brutally coated Eren’s sweet, comforting scent. And then there was that sweetness underlying it all. It was wrong and Levi needed to fix it. He spoke slowly and carefully, as to not accidentally command him to do something he didn’t feel comfortable with. “Eren, may I…?”

Eren tiled his head up and to the side, exposing his neck to Levi. The bronzed skin called out to Levi. _Mark me. Mark me._ This act of submission answered Levi’s question, but he still wasn’t sure. He wanted to make Eren comfortable and safe first.

A roll of thunder helped break the spell Levi was put under. He shut the front door and released his hold from Eren. Eren made a small noise of protest, but watched Levi’s movements carefully. The Alpha moved with purpose to make sure no other Alphas would intrude. He locked the door, drew the shades, and gently pulled Eren to sit on the couch. Levi sat next to him and pulled him close, so Eren could rest his head on Levi’s shoulder. Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s damp mess of hair and discretely let his wrist rest against Eren’s scent glands. It didn’t take long before his powerful scent overtook the other. It was a smarter move, using his wrist as opposed to his own. It would lessen the temptation of doing anything too soon.

Levi crooned and hummed, lowly and instinctually. Eren felt heavy against his side, falling into him. “Better?” he asked Eren, noticing the shivering had stopped. For extra measure, Levi pulled a plush blanket over the two of them. Eren snuggled into it in the most adorable way.

“Better.” The blanket muffled his voice, making it barely audible.

“So, what happened?” Levi asked. It was much easier to talk to Eren when he wasn’t staring right into his eyes. This way, he didn’t feel transparent to Eren. He swore those big, green eyes could stare right into his deepest, darkest thoughts. He could keep some distance in a close, intimate way.

“Armin drove me to the hospital so I could see my mom. I figured they’d let me see her since I’m her son. I see family members in there after hours all the time. The guy at reception… thought I was in heat. So did some others and I panicked… and I… came here…” he sheepishly spoke those last few words. Yet those last few words sent Levi’s heart soaring. It meant the Omega felt safest in Levi’s proximity.

As he should, Levi smirked. He might have looked like a short, geeky dentist on the outside, but underneath the lab coat was a man of pure muscle and rage. A rage that grew as his eyes stared at Eren’s bloody lip and hand. Eren must have noticed the Alpha’s eyes on his injuries. “Oh, when I was waiting for a taxi, one of them…”

Levi’s heart stopped. What did that bastard do to his Eren? Levi was ready to go on a manhunt to catch the fucker. He’d wring his neck until it snapped like a pencil in his grasp.

“He started to flirt with me and wouldn’t let up. He went in to touch me, and I sort of punched him in the jaw. Then, he fought back. I eventually got him to the ground and my taxi showed up.”

Oh. Levi was somewhere between his previous anger and a bubble of pride. This Omega could hold his own. “So you’re okay?” he had to check.

Eren thumbed over his cracked lip and grinned. “Yeah, now I am.”

Now that Levi could calm down over Eren’s safety, he could finally concentrate on other things. Like Eren’s scent. The black tea and honey returned with new, dirty tones of desire and need. He really did smell like he was in heat. But Eren was functioning normally, which could only mean that Eren… really liked Levi.

Levi’s fingers that were playing in Eren’s hair grazed over his neck, covering themselves in the precious oils seeping from Eren’s scent glands. They trailed down Eren’s bare side, causing Eren to shiver. “You do smell like you’re in heat. But it’s not as potent and demanding as a true heat.”

“Yeah, about that…” Eren blushed again. He bit his lip, which made Levi unconsciously growl with excitement. It seemed Eren realized they both knew what was really happening. Eren decided Levi needed to be his mate. And Levi was definitely receptive to the idea. 

But where did they go from there? It was the silent question that hung between them. Could they let their primal instincts lead them to the bedroom to consummate their interest? Trap themselves into a bond, hoping their limited time together was enough to base a lifelong relationship on? Sex, marking, and bonding weren’t to be taken lightly. Levi knew that better than anyone.

So he’d remain cautious. He left Eren on the couch to grab some first aid equipment. His body felt heavy and queasy, not wanting to lose contact with his Omega. He had to constantly remind himself that Eren’s health was more important than bodily urges.

 

* * *

 

Eren felt very small in Levi’s house. The ceilings were high, the rooms were expansive, and the Alpha’s scent covered everything. He nuzzled into the blanket some more to get another wave of calming, comforting Alpha. He missed Levi’s bare chest and side and how they pressed against Eren’s skin in the sexiest way. Eren’s prediction was right: Levi did work out.

Levi’s house had a very open layout; the only rooms blocked off from the rest of the house were the bathrooms. Eren could see the loft up the metal spiral staircase where Levi’s bedroom was. Oh, how he wanted to bury himself in his Alpha’s bed. He wanted to be covered in his Alpha’s scent and offer himself to him.

Levi came out from the main floor’s bathroom with a small tote. He knelt in front of Eren and held his hand out, waiting for Eren to surrender his bloody hand. Levi held Eren’s hand gently on one hand while cleaning the scraped skin with the other. His dexterity and efficiency was only expected and Eren appreciated his careful movements.

“I feel like this should be the other way around,” Eren laughed. “An Omega should be patching the Alpha up. Not the other way around.”

Levi let a soft smile tickle his lips. “I’ve always seen it the other way around. An Alpha has a duty to his Omega, to keep them safe and happy. An Alpha who abandons their Omega for another is a disgrace. It shouldn’t be so common place.”

Something about Levi’s tone suggested he had some personal experience with the issue. Eren wondered if he could prod for more information. He wanted to know everything about Levi. “Did you ever leave an Omega?"

Levi almost looked offended. Eren cursed at himself for asking in such a crude way. “No, my dad did, though. I never knew the bastard, but he walked out on my mom and I while she was pregnant with a second child. Despicable.”

Eren wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily, Levi kept going. “She died giving birth to a stillborn. Without him, she just didn’t have enough strength. That’s when my Uncle took me in.”

Eren lurched forward to wrap his arms around Levi. Tears flooded in Eren’s eyes. Why did his Alpha have to go through such pain? Why couldn’t Eren have been there to hold Levi’s hand and gift him the support he needed?

Levi let out a low chuckle, “Eren… I’m fine.”

“I know…” Eren sighed into Levi’s neck. He watched as the goose bumps rose against Levi’s skin. He loved being so close to him, able to drown in the scent of his Alpha and sense Levi’s reactions. 

“I don’t know if you should go back home to your sister and her mate. I’m not sure even a bonded Alpha could resist your scent,” Levi murmured, back to business.

Eren pulled away and bit his lip, tasting the metallic flavor of his blood. “Oh, I don’t really live there. I just sleep on the couch.”

“Where do you live?” Levi raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t even list an address on your paperwork.”

Eren didn’t say anything.

“You’re homeless?”

Eren was ashamed but still nodded. “The school gives me a monthly allowance, but it only covers suppressors, birth control, and food. I can’t really afford rent right now.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Then stay here.”

“What?” Eren reeled back.

“If you leave here now, I’m sure more Alphas will approach you even though you smell like me. The smell of an Omega in heat is… sinfully irresistible.”

Eren challenged him, “ _You’re_ resisting me.”

A flash of devilish heat crossed Levi’s eyes. Eren noticed his dilated pupils and the slight red tinge on the shells of his ears. “Barely.”

“I could stay with my friend Armin…” Eren sadly spoke. He didn’t want to leave Levi. “I don’t want you to suffer because of me.”

“I’m far from suffering.” Levi kept his voice low and rumbly. Eren wondered if he could even help it. “Your Omega friend Armin doesn’t have the scent to keep other Alphas away. It’s safest here. I respect you too much to do anything unwarranted, so you don’t have to worry.”

Eren nodded quickly, as if the offer would vanish if he didn’t accept fast enough. “I’ll stay here then.”

His heart warmed. His Alpha was inviting him into his home, his nest. A silly thought crossed Eren’s mind. “Oh, wait, I didn’t bring anything. I don’t even have a toothbrush!”

Levi gave him a flat, are-you-stupid kind of look. “You think a dentist doesn’t have spare toothbrushes?”

Eren came to find that Levi had a drawer chock-full of toothbrushes still in their plastic casing. Eren bit the plastic to open it, but Levi snatched the package away from him. “Not with your teeth,” he scolded with a smile. “I don’t want to spend this night repairing your cuspid.”

Eren brushed his teeth with Levi looking on. It made him nervous, having a dentist observe his brushing habits. He definitely extended his brushing time to a full two minutes rather than his typical thirty seconds. He even flossed.

Levi led him up the staircase to the loft above. Levi’s bed took up the center of the space and Eren had to remind himself not to jump into it. There were bookcases, another bathroom, and a sizeable walk-in closet. Eren waited outside while Levi drug out some dry clothes for Eren to change into. Eren felt giddy about the idea of wearing Levi’s clothes. In his eagerness, he’d thrown off his soggy pants and boxer briefs before Levi could emerge from the closet.

“Here, you can change in the…” Levi stopped when he saw Eren standing completely nude in the middle of his bedroom. “Oh, Christ, Eren.”

Levi’s reaction amused and delighted Eren. Eren definitely wasn’t as toned and gorgeous as Levi, so the look on Levi’s face soothed Eren’s worries of not being able to measure up to Levi’s expectations. A few pieces of clothing thrown at him with full force and Levi teased, “Put those on before I completely lose it, brat.”

Eren obeyed, finding Levi absolutely amusing. The boxer briefs were a pinch too small, hugging Eren’s hips tightly and securely. There was a completely obvious outline of his erection. Levi was staring. It made Eren’s heart flutter. He’d captivated his Alpha. Eren decided to play dirty. “I usually sleep in my underwear… so…” He dropped the pants and the shirt to the floor.

Obviously, Levi was up for the challenge. “Me too.” His pants dropped to the ground. Eren’s eyes went straight down to Levi’s black boxer briefs with a similar protrusion in the front. “I don’t have a spare bedroom. So you can sleep on the couch or here, I guess.” Levi sat in the middle of the bed with his back resting against the headboard.

Eren started at the bottom of the bed and crawled on all fours until he was straddling Levi. He made sure to keep an arch in his back and his neck exposed to his Alpha. He’d seen it in a movie once and always wanted to try. Since they seemed to be in a game of limits, Eren wasn’t going to hold back.

Levi’s sly, composed expression barely faltered. He crossed his arms and looked at Eren as if nothing were happening between the two of them. His excellent poker face thrilled Eren and made him want to push Levi to the brink.

He brought his face closer to Levi, their foreheads touching lightly. His lips barely grazed Levi’s nose, drawing near to Levi’s lips. Levi tilted his head up slightly to meet Eren halfway.

_Ding ding._

Both men lurched back at the sudden noise. The interruption broke the fragile experiment and ruined the mood.

 

* * *

 

Levi groaned, unable to fully express his disappointment. He wanted to throw the fucking phone through the window and into the neighbor’s house so they had to deal with it. “Shit,” he sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was Erwin.

Eren fell from all fours so he was sitting directly on Levi’s pulsing cock. The act caused Levi to release a playful growl as he answered the call. “Whoa, Levi, you know I don’t think about you that way,” Erwin laughed. Levi wanted to strangle him. “Anyway, there’s an emergency and I need you to go in. Some guy got hit in the jaw and lost a few teeth. It should be quick, just patch him up and prescribe him some pain medication.”

“This can’t wait until morning?” Levi tried to thrown on his best, most threatening voice. 

“No, no! What kind of place would we be if we didn’t aid the public in need? You should know this, Levi. You own three other facilities!”

Of course Levi knew. His life and career were the same thing for so long, but now there was something new poking in and shifting on top of him. Eren traced the elastic hem of Levi’s underwear, impatiently waiting for the call to finish.

“Okay, as long as it’s quick,” Levi exhaled. With his free hand, he trailed his fingers up and down Eren’s bare back. “I’ll head out now.” Eren frowned at the words.

Levi hung up and tossed his phone back onto the end table. His arms curled around Eren and pulled him in for another embrace. “I have to go to work for a little while. It shouldn’t take me long.”

“Can I go with?” Eren suggested out of the blue. Levi hadn’t expected it. No one else he had ever been with had the slightest interest in Levi’s work.

“Sure…” He nodded. With a smirk, he added, “Just don’t fuck around too much. I want to get back to bed as quickly as we can.”

The two of them dressed in appropriate work clothes. Levi lent Eren some slacks and a dress shirt permanently, so Eren didn’t show up to work like a slob. He made a mental note to take Eren shopping for some proper attire at a later date. They hopped into Levi’s car and sped off.

Levi got the slightest bit of pleasure watching Eren’s sparkly eyes look over the car. It definitely wasn’t a cheap vehicle. He was happy he could provide nice things for his Omega.

It didn’t take long for them to show up at Stohess Dental Associates. A guy was waiting outside, covering his face with a blood soaked towel. The moment Levi and Eren approached him, Eren fell back a step and put himself behind Levi. It was subtle enough that Levi paid no mind. He assumed Eren would be skittish of all unfamiliar Alphas after what he had been through.

Levi led the man into the facility, flipping on lights as they made it to one of the exam rooms. The man fell into the chair and started blathering, something Levi hated. “I was just minding my own business when this fucking whore of an Omega shows up out of no where. The bitch smelled like sex. It’s only natural I offer my assistance. Clocked me right in the jaw, he did. Little fucker.”

The guy’s vision must have adjusted to the lights and he eyed Eren, who was still putting himself behind Levi defensively. The moment the stranger’s eyes met Eren’s; Eren took hold of the back of Levi’s shirt. It didn’t take long for Levi to put two and two together.

“ _You,_ filthy little Omega! I knew I smelled something!” the guy sneered. “Never thought I’d see the likes of you. This your Alpha?” He turned to look at Levi. “What the fuck, man? Keep an eye on your pet. That whore was _begging_ for someone to fuck him. Gotta keep ‘em tied up or something…”

Levi’s body reacted on its own. Though, his mind was thinking the same thing as his primal Alpha. _Kill the bastard_. His fist threw straight into the guy’s face with no inhibitions or regrets. “Let’s take a walk,” Levi muttered, grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking him out of the exam room chair. Levi pulled him to the abandoned back entrance of the facility. The space was lit by a single streetlight, it lit up all the puddles left he the rolling storm.

He gave the guy a swift kick to the gut, causing him to fall into a puddle with a splash. Levi took a calculated sidestep to avoid the guy’s thrashing arm. He used his foot to slam the guy’s face onto the pavement, holding it there. “Stay away from _my_ Omega. Don’t look at him. Don’t think about him.” With every word came a new shove with his foot. “You will never come to this facility again.” 

Levi saw Eren standing in the doorway, his mouth and eyes wide with shock. His inner Alpha cheered. _Look at what I can do for you! Look at how I can protect you!_ But, as always, Eren did the unexpected. He put a hand on Levi’s shoulder and pulled him away. “Not too much. I don’t want you to get into trouble,” Eren whispered peacefully.

Levi took another step back, still growling with anger. Eren was right; he couldn’t really kill the Alpha fuckface. But at least he proved his point.

The guy got up on his knees and growled back. “I’ll sue your ass.”

“No, you won’t,” Levi regained his cool, calm composure thanks to Eren. “Because if you do, I’ll have three lawyers on your case. They’ll pull up every shitty little secret you have and we’ll use it against you. You won’t last two minutes in court against me.”

He growled again, wiped his face with his sleeve, and sauntered off into the night. Levi was quick to take Eren by the forearm and escort him back into the building where he felt somewhat safer. Levi nearly choked on his own protective, dominating scent. “Eren, don’t leave my side when you’re… when you smell like this. Please.”

“Okay,” Eren was quick to comply, pulling Levi into an embrace. He let their necks brush against one another and eased Levi’s worries. He no longer felt the need to fight and defend his Omega. He felt victorious. His Omega didn’t get stolen away or hurt. He protected Eren.

It was Eren’s turn to give out warnings, “Don’t put yourself at risk for me. If you… you could have lost everything because of me. I can handle myself.”

Levi had to smile. Eren was determined, fiery, challenging, and even thoughtful. The Omega could stand bravely on his own two feet. It was something he thought was a myth. But there he was, holding Levi closely and burying his face in Levi’s neck. 

“Shall we go home?” Levi suggested. Eren couldn’t have nodded any harder.

Erwin called back as the two of them walked through Levi’s front door. “How’d it go?” 

“Oh, it was bloody. But it turned out okay,” Levi wholeheartedly told the truth, pride still bubbling up in his stomach. No, he wouldn’t tell Erwin the truth. And Erwin would probably never find out.

Erwin enthusiastically chatted Levi’s ear off, but his eyes were focused on Eren. He was climbing up the stairs and wrestling with the buttons on his shirt. Then, he decided to pull the shirt up and over his head, only to get stuck halfway. He wobbled around the loft, flailing and willing the shirt to come off. In doing so, he tripped and fell to the floor.

Levi burst out with laughter, something he hadn’t let himself do in years. It was a hearty laugh full of snorts and wheezes. Erwin was on the other side of the phone, practically screaming, “Levi! Are you okay? What’s going on? Are you laughing?”

Levi hung up the phone, raced up the stairs, and rescued his Omega by undoing some of the shirt buttons and releasing him from its hold. “Are you okay?” Levi chuckled and ran his fingers through Eren’s messy hair.

Eren sat up on his elbows and grinned. “Now I am.” Eren let out a giggle. “This has been quite the night.”

Levi nodded in agreement and looked towards the bed. It wouldn’t feel right to resume where they left off as if nothing happened. “We should shower first,” he said aloud without realizing it.

 

* * *

 

Eren felt the whirlwind of the night upon him when Levi suggested they shower together. At that point, he was up for anything. “Okay,” he spoke with a mile-wide grin.

He was almost overwhelmed with the amount of care and attention Levi gave him. Levi invited him into his home without any qualms or questions. The guy was basically married to his work, but took the chance of throwing it all away when he saw Eren’s assailant. Perhaps it was due to Levi seeing red and exploding with anger, but hey, at least he cared. Levi never rejected Eren or made him feel insignificant or less superior. It yanked at Eren’s heart and melted any coldness he felt for his Omega status. After all, it led him to Levi.

The upper-floor bathroom was much bigger than the one below. It was also spotless, but Eren figured that should be expected. A claw-foot bathtub stood in the middle of the circular room. Marble counter tops with two porcelain sinks sat below a window. Fluffy white towels were folded and stacked on one side of the counter and all of Levi’s toiletries were arranged on the other. 

On the far side of the room was an ovular shower with glass doors. Levi turned it on to make sure the water was at a good temperature before stripping down and getting in. Eren’s eyes could have exploded as he watched Levi’s form drenched in hot water. The droplets traced down the edges of his toned muscles and flowed down his legs. He pushed his hair back and looked to Eren, waiting.

Eren was frozen in time and space, watching Levi under the hot water. His cock was throbbing. His abdomen felt hot and needy. He could even feel the slick collecting between the globes of his ass.

The steam collected on the glass and Eren’s view became obscured. All Eren had to do was take a step forward. He stripped off his pants and tight underwear. Both were damp with slick. It started with a few tentative steps and then a hurried dash to open that shower door and close himself in with Levi. Eren decided then, he was ready to fall in love with no stops or hesitations. He wanted to free fall right into Levi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you all hanging at the end there, but don't worry -- we're going to start off the next chapter with some very naughty fun! As always, thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

 Eren’s back pressed up against the tiles, Levi had his hands on either side of Eren’s face. Levi wore a grin that said, _finally caught you_. At that point, Eren knew that both of them had let their instincts take over. They were the embodiment of desperate need.

Levi took Eren’s lips between his in a deep kiss full of desire. Every kiss escalated into a deeper, hungrier clash of lips, teeth, and tongues. Levi’s tongue swept through Eren’s mouth, exploring every inch. He tickled the roof of Eren’s mouth, making Eren giggle just a little bit. It made Levi smile too.

Without breaking off their tender kisses, Levi’s hands started to trail up and down Eren’s bare sides. They locked onto his hips and pulled them flush against his. Their erections pushed against one another; making both men shudder with pleasure. Eren gave his hips a little thrust, teasing Levi with more friction between their cocks. However, Eren wasn’t the only one who could tease.

Levi sighed, smiled, and pulled away. Eren whimpered and went to embrace Levi once more. “Clean first.” Levi held up a white loofa with a smirk. Eren wondered how Levi could break off the heated moment like that. Then, he decided, the faster they cleaned up the faster they could fall into bed together. He went to grab the loofa from Levi, but he pulled it away from Eren’s grasp. “Me first.” He turned off the water.

Eren watched as Levi squirted a dab of body wash onto the loofa, lathered it up, and began to wash Eren’s skin. Eren shivered at the touch but obediently stood still so Levi could wash him. Levi scrubbed gently with one hand and let the other wander across Eren’s arms, chest, stomach…

He knelt down and grasped Eren’s cock and slowly pumped it a few times, testing out Eren’s reactions. Eren wanted to grasp onto something and found solace in tangling his fingers into Levi’s wet locks. Levi’s other hand drew around Eren, rubbing the loofa across the small of Eren’s back and around each globe of his ass. Levi dropped the loofa and his fingers ghosted between his cheeks and over Eren’s seeping pucker. A little, unintentional squeal came out from Eren’s throat. Levi growled with excitement.

Levi’s grasp on Eren’s cock got a touch tighter and he took on a quicker pace, encouraging more moans and groans from Eren. “Levi… I’m so close…” Eren let out in a whine, thrusting his hips along with Levi’s rhythm for more friction.

Levi stopped all together and stood, giving Eren the cheekiest smirk. He handed the loofa to Eren and leaned against the other shower wall. “My turn.”

Eren stood there, dumbfounded, but the thought of touching Levi revved him up again. Now he could wear the cheeky smirk. Just like Levi, he started with his chest and arms. He bit his lip and smiled. “Turn?”

Levi let out a low, amused noise and turned for Eren. Eren used the loofa and his hands to trace Levi’s shoulder blades and down his spine. He ran his fingers over Levi’s taut ass, causing the Alpha to shiver.

In such a small space, Eren could revel in their intertwined scents. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s middle and pulled him against his chest. In this position, he could shove his nose into Levi’s scent gland. Eren greedily rubbed his nose and neck against Levi, needing more of the Alpha’s scent. He’d never get enough of it. “So good…” Eren purred.

Levi bent his head to one side to allow Eren full access. Eren kissed Levi’s jaw from chin to ear and eagerly lapped at all the spaces in between. Levi even _tasted_ good to Eren. “Mmm, Eren,” Levi sighed, obviously losing his composure.

Eren’s hand dropped from Levi’s middle to his erection, rubbing the mixture of water and precum from the tip down the shaft. He started slow but lost all patience and quickened his pace. Eren wanted to hear Levi’s satisfaction. He wanted to feel every shiver, shudder, and hitched breath that came from Levi. Levi sucked in air through his teeth. Eren was surprised the Alpha was letting Eren keep him in such a vulnerable position.

“Shit, Eren, hold up,” Levi took Eren’s wrist, slowing him to a stop. “Let’s do this right.”

Levi turned the water back on for a quick rinse, just enough to wash off the soapsuds. He then pulled Eren out of the shower and used a towel to get him mostly dried off. Eren enjoyed being doted upon by Levi, even when he was horny as hell. He made his way to Levi’s bed while waiting for his Alpha to dry himself off.

Levi didn’t keep Eren waiting long at all. He was there, straddling the Omega with ravenous eyes. “Alpha…” Eren whispered, reaching up to pull Levi’s face closer. The notion caused Levi to let out a happy hum. He kissed the Omega gently first until he couldn’t bear it any longer. Levi bit at Eren’s lower lip, hard and demanding. Eren was quick to open his mouth for Levi to skim over Eren’s canine teeth with his tongue, feeling them elongate into fangs for bonding.

It made Eren wonder. “Levi… are we… going to…?”

“Shh,” Levi hushed him, combing fingers through Eren’s damp locks in a comforting, easing motion. “Not yet, love. Not until we’re ready. Tonight, let me court you. Let me show you what I can give you.” With that, Levi’s fingers trailed down Eren’s jawline, down his neck, and circled his nipple.

Eren stopped breathing. His nipples were sensitive, and most of the time extremely ticklish. But, when Levi’s thumb grazed over the delicate peak, he exhaled with a newfound pleasure. His back arched and pushed his groin against Levi’s. A sultry moan flew through Eren’s lips.

Levi pinched lightly, bringing out another thrust and moan from Eren. He dipped his head down and lapped a few times before sucking gently and releasing with a pop. “Sensitive?” he teased, moving to Eren’s other nipple for the same treatment.

Eren nodded vigorously and stifled another moan. He was slightly embarrassed by all the noise he was making. It was almost uncontrollable. He’d never been so expressively needy but every fiber of his heated body needed his Alpha to know Eren was beyond pleased. Eren wanted to please Levi just as much as Levi was pleasing him. Levi paused all movement when he noticed Eren’s attempted silence. “Ah, ah, Eren. Don’t hold out on me. I want to hear you.”

He threw his head back and sucked in a breath when Levi’s lips trailed down his side. Eren focused on Levi’s hot breath tickling down his torso and how it contrasted with the tip of Levi’s nose that followed.

Levi hummed with approval when he finally made it down to Eren’s erection, damp with precum. He licked a fat stripe from base to tip, dragging out more precious, dirty noises from Eren. His lips kissed the tip and he waited. “Eren?”

“Yeah?” Eren’s voice was already breathy and ragged.

“I’m going to suck your cock, finger your ass, and then fuck you until we both cum. Do you want that… love?” Levi threw on the fucking dirtiest voice that could have made Eren cum right the and there.

“Yes!” Eren gasped.

“Yes, what? What do you want me to do?” Levi smirked. He was going to drag it out of Eren.

“I want you to suck my cock,” Eren started, voice shaking.

“Mmm,” Levi encouraged more, staring right into Eren’s eyes.

“Finger my ass,” Eren continued.

“And?”

“And fuck me until we both cum.”

“Good boy, Eren,” Levi purred before taking Eren’s cock between his lips slowly.

“Ah!” Eren exclaimed, involuntarily thrusting up into Levi’s mouth. For a frozen second, he thought he might have hurt Levi. However, Levi just let out a growly hum and sped up his pace. Levi used his tongue to massage the underside of Eren’s cock, using just enough pressure to pull him closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm.

With one hand, Levi gripped onto Eren’s thigh. His grip was bound to leave a collection of pretty, purple bruises but Eren didn’t even care. He loved the security it brought. Levi’s other hand snuck between Eren’s ass cheeks, slippery with slick.

Levi sat up, releasing Eren’s cock. It slapped against Eren’s belly, wet with saliva. Levi focused on slipping one finger into Eren’s waiting hole, pushing it in with ease. Even though Eren wasn’t in a true, full-blown heat, he felt an unyielding need in his abdomen. He wanted more. “Levi…” he pleaded, scooting himself closer to him for more.

Levi let out a low chuckle and carefully inserted one more finger, working Eren’s insides and searching for the spot that made Eren squeal. It didn’t take him long before a gentle curl of his fingers led to Eren howling with excitement. He was quick to pant, “There, that’s it. Levi, please, there!”

Levi appeased Eren’s wishes and continued pushing in and out, scissoring his fingers and massaging his prostate. Eren was beyond overwhelmed. He’d never been to bed with anyone and the only fingers that had ever aroused him were his own. Levi knew all the right motions and methods to keep Eren wanting more. He thought he’d never experience anything better, but then Levi used his free hand to take hold of Eren’s cock and began pumping again.

“Levi, I’m going to…” Eren tried to warn.

Levi interrupted him, “You’ll wait for me, Eren. Okay, love?”

Eren whimpered, unsure if that were even possible. He nodded, squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, only to release it in a series of loud moans and groans as Levi pushed in another finger. Eren’s eyes flashed open at the change of girth. “ _Oh, yes,_ ” he sighed, feeling the heavenly fullness.

“Three… two… one…” Levi smirked like a cat that just got the cream. Eren came, spurts of hot semen coated Eren’s stomach and chest. “More?” Levi asked, wearing the same sinful grin.

Eren nodded, “More.” His legs opened even wider, knowing exactly what ‘more’ meant.

Levi gripped onto Eren’s thighs and positioned himself accordingly. He was careful and gentle, slipping his pulsing cock into Eren’s hole. The moment his entire length slid into Eren, both of them let out a heavenly sigh.

Eren could see Levi losing control. The Alpha’s pupils were so large, his steel grey eyes looked black. His extended canines poked out from his lips. Levi’s pace went from slow and careful to rash and dire. But it was fine. Eren wanted Levi to take him, claim him, bite him, and bond him. Just the thought made Eren whimper between pants. “Alpha, take me…” he begged.

It just urged Levi to fuck him harder and faster. Every stroke hit Eren’s most sensitive spot and dragged out purrs and moans that only seemed to make Levi hornier.

“Eren, my knot,” Levi rasped.

“I want it… I want you…”

Levi slowed as his knot formed and Eren reveled in the fullness his Alpha provided him. With the knot followed the warmness of Levi’s orgasm and Eren’s followed suit. The two of them were dripping with sweat, cum, and saliva. The bed sheets were soaking wet. Both of them panted in silence for a moment before Eren released a bubble of laughter, “That was… fucking amazing.”

“That fucking was amazing,” Levi replied with a sly grin. He bent down to kiss Eren tenderly on the lips, careful to keep their hips locked in place.

“I’d never…” Eren was about to admit he was a virgin before Levi.

It seemed like Levi already knew. “I’m happy to be your first.”

It made Eren wonder how many other people Levi slept with. The thought of _his_ Alpha with someone else made him want to gag. Then again, Levi definitely wasn’t a virgin. He was at least six or seven years Eren’s senior, there was no possible way he could have gone that long without some kind of partner.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. Both of them were highly sensitive to the scents of one another and Eren did a piss poor job of hiding his true feelings. “Are you sad?”

Levi’s panic traced the humid air and Eren was quick to shake his head. He didn’t want Levi to misunderstand his wandering, jealous thoughts. Now Eren was panicking and the previously blissful scent went sour.

“Eren, what happened?” Levi’s tone turned stern and warning.

“It’s nothing.” Eren raised his chin at Levi’s tone, exposing his neck to his Alpha in careful submission. It was purely instinctual.

“Eren,” Levi whispered in a low, steady voice. “Tell me.”

They were stuck together for who knew how long. Eren had limited options. He obviously couldn’t lie. “I was just thinking…”

Levi jumped to conclusions. “You wanted to bond?”

“No!” Eren quickly shouted. It was automatically followed by Levi’s face falling into disappointment, an expression Eren had never seen. It made Eren, in his overly sensitive state, want to cry. He tried to redeem himself and explain, “No, I mean… I want to bond. Someday. Maybe. If you want to,” his voice was choppy and nervous. “I thought about you… and other people… doing what we just did…”

Levi pulled Eren into a close embrace. Relief washed over the both of them as the unpleasant smell of sadness dissipated. Their warm, cozy combined scent replaced it and left them drifting back in a euphoric, loving state.

“We can talk about that later, but not now,” Levi crooned, trying to further comfort Eren. Between Levi’s scent, croons, and purposeful calming pheromones Eren felt like he was melting. His muscles fell weak and his entire body relaxed. “Tonight and every night from now on, I’m yours.”

Eren felt Levi’s knot deflate and Levi carefully pulled out. The rest of the night was a blur. As much as Eren wanted to stay awake, his body refused to comply.

 

* * *

 

Levi looked upon Eren’s face and sighed. Out of all the casual sex, fuck buddies, and one-night stands he’d experienced, there was nothing that could touch Eren. He laughed to himself when he thought about Eren’s worries and jealousy. Eren erased any previous experience Levi had ever had and replaced it with only thoughts of him.

Levi had to shower. As much as he loved being coated in everything Eren, he knew he couldn’t sleep with the sticky sensation around his balls. Before cleaning himself off, he took a damp cloth and cleaned Eren up. The Omega only slightly shifted at the touch, already sleeping heavily.

After a quick, efficient shower Levi took to the bedroom. He gathered up their discarded clothes and threw them in the hamper. He then carefully rolled Eren to either side of the bed to strip the sodden sheets and then rolled him again when he put on a new sheet. Nothing could wake the kid up and it made Levi grin. He had really worn his Omega out.

Levi slid into bed, enjoying the clean smelling sheets and wrapped his arm around Eren. He pulled the Omega’s back into his chest. Eren was radiating heat like a fucking furnace, but Levi wanted to hold onto him anyway. He was finally calming down from wanting to claim and bond with Eren, to being afraid he did something to displease his Omega, and finally to wanting to comfort Eren so bad he accidentally made Eren fall asleep. _I’m acting like a bratty teenager with no control,_ he scolded himself. Then again, the ride with Eren was far more thrilling than any other escapade he’d endeavored.

Bonding with Eren sounded like a dream. They’d be on the same wavelength. They’d be more in tune with each other’s thoughts and feelings. They’d belong to each other heart and soul.

Levi rested his nose against Eren’s shoulder. Not too long ago, he swore against bonding with anyone. Relationships only led to despair and disappointment. Relationships led to pain and… death. His mother suffered when his dad walked out on her. Without her bonded mate, she was never the same. Levi didn’t want to make himself so vulnerable.

Yet with Eren, he didn’t even care.

He squeezed his eyes shut in agonizing contemplation. He felt guilty for doubting his affection for Eren. He didn’t deserve someone like Eren if he wasn’t going to meet him halfway. When Levi misunderstood Eren, thinking Eren didn’t want to ever bond with him, Levi could feel his heart burst into a million shitty pieces.

He clutched onto Eren, finding comfort in his warm proximity. Levi decided he’d drop his worries, at least just for the night. That night would be his sanctuary.

 

Levi left Eren to stay at his house the next day. He set him up with a laptop, movies, plenty of food, beverages, and anything else under the sun Eren could possibly want. It pained Levi to leave Eren alone, but it was for the best. Eren’s scent was still fairly strong and Levi didn’t want to take any chances. Eren seemed more than fine staying in Levi’s, as Eren jokingly referred to it, ‘swanky pad’.

Even so, Levi found himself to be completely distracted at work. He was supposed to be orientating the new intern but consistently stopped midsentence when he thought about Eren.

“Dr. Ackerman?” The intern asked. What was his name again? Kirstein.

“You want to be a dentist?” Levi asked, trying to keep his professional demeanor.

“Yes, sir,” Kirstein responded. “That’s the plan, anyway.”

“Are you any good?”

He looked shocked at the question, but regained composure quickly. “My test scores speak for themselves. I also interned at Mitras, if that says anything.”

“It doesn’t,” Levi glared. Better to intimidate him and make sure he doesn’t become a bother. “Come on. Prove yourself.”

The two of them worked on a patient, Levi letting Kirstein take the reigns. He had good bedside manner, something Levi could care less about. He kept his tools organized and clean. He talked through everything he was going to do with the patient, a waste of time in Levi’s mind but still admirable. He was proficient enough to do the basic cleaning and fluoride. All in all, not awful.

As Levi watched Kirstein finish up, his mind drifted again. Fluoride… floor ride… Levi on the floor while Eren rode him, using him to pleasure himself. Levi drilling his cock into Eren’s ass. Filling Eren’s every cavity.

Kirstein interrupted his thoughts, “Dr. Ackerman, would you mind a last look over?”

Levi grabbed a clean dental pick from the metal tray and tried to focus. It took him a little longer, but he gave Kirstein a nod and sent the patient off. Levi offered a well due compliment, “Good work, Kirstein.”

“Jean. You can call me Jean.”

Levi nodded and strode back to his office. His plans to take care of his growing erection were thwarted by Hange sitting on his desk. “Really?” he asked her. “You had to sit on it? It’s bad enough when you touch it.”

“For one, you came in late today. You never come in late. For two, Petra took a very frightening call this morning. Something about you kicking the living shit out of a patient. For three, I want a raise.”

“Are you bribing me?” he narrowed his eyes at her.

She giggled. “Maybe. What happened?”

“We have the right to refuse service to dickwads and shitstains.”

She pursed her lips. “Levi.”

“The guy tried to rape Eren.”

Hange gasped, “What!?”

“He came on to Eren, so Eren decked him in the jaw. The guy fought back and hurt him. Eren came to my place afterwards.”

Hange’s eyes widened but for once she waited patiently for Levi to finish. Apparently, the story was good enough for her to wait.

“Then, Erwin called with an emergency. The guy ended up coming here to get his jaw looked at.”

“No!” Hange slapped her hands to her cheeks.

“Yeah…” Levi furrowed his brow. “He recognized Eren, talked shit about him, and…”

Her eyes sparkled. “And you avenged him?!”

“I couldn’t really help it. Eren stopped me before it went too far.” Eren was a fucking saint for that. Levi would never forget it.

“It’s like a fairytale,” she sighed. “And I thought you didn’t want anything to do with finding a mate.”

“I was.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know.”

She straightened up and hopped off the desk. “So you slept with him and you’re still not sure?”

“How did you…?”

“You’re so fucking obvious. I know you, Levi. I can see right through your stone cold exterior into the little soft bean inside. So where’s Eren now?”

“My place still.”

“Like a little love nest,” she giggled again and began to take her leave. “I think he sounds like a keeper. I don’t know what you aren’t sure about. Based on your actions, you sound pretty sure to me.”

Levi cleaned off his desk again; wishing people would just stop touching it. Hange poked head back in, “Oh about that raise.”

“Out.” He pointed back towards the door. Luckily, she closed it behind her. Levi sat at his office chair and opened up his bottom desk drawer. In the back, tucked in a book, was an old black and white photo. It was frayed and the colors were subject to water damage. But he could still see the face of his smiling mother in the photo.

She was bright, sunny, and would do anything for Levi. She made him feel warm and safe, even when times were at their worst. She reminded him of Eren, and vice versa. “What do you think?” he murmured to the photo. “Is it worth it?”

 

* * *

 

Eren stared at his cellphone, pausing over the hospital phone number. He asked himself the question over and over again to call or not to call. His mother would be worried about him. He made a point to see her once a week and he was eight days past due.

He knew if he visited her, his dad would be there too. His mom would try to strike up a lively conversation and the two men would respond with short, guarded answers. She’d get uncomfortable and sometimes cry. She wished they could just get along, for her.

Not only did Grisha bother him, but his mother’s state hurt his heart as well. The disease was eating her right in front of him. It tore at her strength and deteriorated the time she had left. It killed her and killed him along with her.

With one second of pure courage, he dialed the number. “Room 104, please?”

After a few beeps, she answered. “Hello? Eren?” Carla’s voice was frail and weak. Eren winced.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Eren! Where have you been? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I promise! Some things just came up, so I couldn’t visit.”

“Your father and I have been so worried!”

Eren wanted to snort. His father wouldn’t worry about him. He was probably happy Eren didn’t show up. “I promise I’m okay. Sorry for not visiting sooner.”

“I’m just happy you’re okay.” He could hear his mother crying. Now he dropped to an all-new low. “Did your internship start yet?”

“I’ll go in tomorrow, actually. I’ve met a lot of my co-workers and my… boss. Armin is there too!”

She was all knowing of Eren’s inflections. Even on the phone. “Is there something wrong with your boss, dear?”

He wasn’t sure what to say or if his dad was listening in. At that moment, he decided it just didn’t matter. “My boss, Levi Ackerman. He’s an Alpha… and we’re sort of… dating. Well, he says he’s courting me, I guess.”

“Ah! Eren! That’s wonderful!” she squealed. “I want to meet him! Will you bring him soon?”

“Yeah, Mom, I will.” Eren smiled, feeling proud of his Alpha. He knew Levi was more than an acceptable choice.

“Okay, Eren dear, your father says I have to go. But I’m hoping to see you soon! I love you!” She hung up before Eren could say goodbye. He could imagine Grisha taking the phone from her and hanging it up prematurely. Eren hoped she would give him a good scolding.

He looked around Levi’s bedroom. He’d been buried in the blankets all morning and most of the afternoon. Eren loved being nuzzled up in blankets covered in his Alpha’s scent. Levi brought him tons of snacks and beverages, all set up on the end table. Levi’s laptop sat on Eren’s lap, all set up with Netflix and YouTube.

Eren got curious and started looking through Levi’s folders and files. Maybe it was invasive, but Eren was bored and starving for more information about his Alpha.

He scrolled through folders and folders of documents for different dental facilities. There were no photos, videos, or music. No secret, hidden porn files. No deep, dark secrets. Nothing to taunt him with.

In a fit of excitement and rebellion, Eren drew his pants down just enough to unleash his cock. Just the scent of Levi sent the blood flowing and his everlasting erection stood up proudly. He flashed a quick photo of his cock and captioned it: _Waiting for you ;)_ He sent it off to Levi, heart pounding like a drum. He felt much bolder without Levi’s grey eyes boring into his.

One minute later Levi texted back: _If you’re going to tease me, you better be ready for me. Five o’clock. I’ll be there._

Eren took another bold move and sent: _I’m always ready!_

Levi’s text came as quickly as the first: _I better come home to find that ass up in the air for me._

Eren’s heart jumped and he smiled. Even when they were apart, his Alpha would never disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. I truly appreciate all your kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments! I've added some tags and changed the rating due to this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Levi’s house was eerily quiet when he walked in. He set his briefcase on the kitchen island and peeked into the living room. From there, he could see dim, flickering lights from the loft above. He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. What did Eren have planned up there? Levi’s heart jumped, thinking back to the surprisingly dirty texted they shared that afternoon. Was Eren really going to fulfill the playful promise?

Levi slipped off his coat and began to undo his tie as he walked up the metal steps. He wished he could take taken a photo, but even a photo wouldn’t have done the scene justice. Eren had lit several candles and spaced them around the bedroom. He was on the bed with his face in the pillows and his ass in the air. Two of his fingers pulsed in and out of his entrance, seeping with slick. The other hand grasped his erection, pumping it vigorously. “Levi…” he moaned. The sound of Eren’s erotic cry sent the blood rushing to Levi’s cock. He couldn’t get undressed fast enough. He nearly strangled himself yanking his tie off. He tripped on his pants and nearly tore his boxer briefs off.

Levi pounced on Eren like a wild animal, kneeling behind him and grasping his ass in his palms, spreading the cheeks apart for a full view of Eren’s leaking hole. With Levi there, Eren pulled his fingers out and eagerly wiggled his ass to get Levi’s attention. It was unnecessary because Levi couldn’t think, feel, see, or smell anything other than Eren. But it was alluring nonetheless.

Eren seemed to be getting a little nervous with Levi standing there, staring at his most sensitive and private areas. To relieve and reward him, Levi plunged his cock into Eren. The feeling of Eren’s hole tightening and warming Levi’s erection caused him to release a satisfied groan. Eren let out a moan in reply and rocked himself back on Levi’s cock. Eren wasn’t going to wait; he was going to take what he wanted. Levi purred, “That’s it, use me, Eren.”

Eren took a rougher, faster speed. It wasn’t rhythmic, steady, or graceful. Levi held onto his ass and tried to help him find the right speed, meeting him halfway with thrusts of his own. Eren was warm, wet, and oh-so good. Levi’s Alpha took over and demanded more, pushing Levi to push harder and faster. He hit Eren’s sweet spot, causing him to squeal with delight. That put Eren right over the edge, he rode out his orgasm crying out Levi’s name. It inevitably pushed Levi across the line and he came inside Eren.

They both calmed down and caught their breath for a few seconds. Levi finally pulled out and watched a dribble of his seed leak from Eren’s bottom. He hummed happily and went to go grab some cleaning supplies.

 

Levi had never been so domestic. He brought a pizza up to bed, which he never would have done if Eren hadn’t come into the picture. He and Eren watched a movie on his laptop together and Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder absentmindedly. Eren fell asleep with the laptop in one corner of the bed and a few pieces of pizza on the other. Levi didn’t want to move at all. It was new, but Levi decided it was new in a good way. It was nice to know his chosen mate-to-be was fed, warm, and safe. His inner Alpha rested peacefully within. Levi dismissed his thoughts of grabbing his laptop and working or cleaning the pizza off the bed. He didn’t want to leave Eren. Eren curled himself up against Levi’s side, using him as a pillow. Occasionally, he’d let out a happy little sigh or a soft snore. Levi pet his hair, cherishing the moment until he fell asleep as well.

 

* * *

 

“Eren, are you nervous?” Levi asked, slipping on his work shoes. Eren was chewing his lip, nervously fidgeting, and running into every corner and wall. Yes, Eren was nervous. He had used every last ounce of courage the previous night when seducing Levi into another round of fuckery. Plus, this was different. It was his first day at his internship and he wanted to make a good impression. He especially didn’t want anyone to know he was sleeping with the boss. But, sadly, he figured that was a farfetched dream.

“Maybe we could go in separately,” Eren tentatively suggested.

Levi gave him the flattest look. Eren already knew what Levi was thinking. _Really?_

Eren came clean. “I don’t want people to think I have it easy because I’m sleeping with the boss. I want to work hard and do a good job.”

Levi hugged Eren from behind, slowly inching them backwards towards the door. “Don’t think I’m going to take it easy on you, Eren.”

“Other people might think that, though.”

“Eren.” Levi tightened his grip. “Don’t worry about that. If anyone believes I give you special treatment, they’ll regret it.”

“Scary.” Eren let out a laugh.

“Come on, let’s go. If you show up late, your boss will penalize you.”

“What’s the penalty?” Eren slid into the passenger’s side of Levi’s car. He took a deep breath of the leather interior and marveled at the touch screen and fancy interior.

Levi got in after Eren and started the car. He was smirking and Eren wondered what kind of thoughts crossed his mind. Levi never did answer the question as he sped off towards the highway.

“So, how much do I get paid?” Eren asked. The school never told him. He’d been nervous to ask Levi before. But now, it seemed like a better time.

“You said the school pays for your medicine and food. What else do you need money for?”

“New clothes,” Eren started. Levi was gracious for borrowing him some nice clothes for work, but he had to admit their tight fit didn’t allow much breathing room. He looked down at the tight pants and knew he’d have to keep his dirty thoughts under control at work. “I have to pay for my phone plan too. Mikasa has been spotting me for a while. Oh, and I have to find a place to live too.”

The topic of Eren’s living situation wore on his heart. He didn’t want to assume he could stay at Levi’s house. That was a temporary solution when Eren’s scent mimicked that of a heat. Now that he was back to normal, he assumed life would have to go back to normal. Yes, Levi was courting him, but he had no obligation to let Eren stay. Plus, Eren felt like he was cheating. He hadn’t worked for his keep and he didn’t plan on being some kind of trophy Omega.

His mind was racing faster than time. What if Levi got bored? What if he didn’t want to court Eren anymore? Nothing was guaranteed and Eren had to remind himself to keep part of his heart guarded, at least for a while.

“You have a place to live. With me,” Levi gruffly responded, dismissing all of Eren’s worries. After a few seconds, he spoke a little softer, “I… need to make sure you have a safe place to live.”

“You don’t _need_ to,” Eren tried.

Levi responded quickly and harshly, “Eren, I need to.” There was no arguing with Levi in Alpha-mode. It made Eren’s heart go pitter-pat.

“Then let me pay you rent.”

“Not interested.”

“Okay, I’ll at least need to build up some savings then.” Eren decided it was an easy cop-out strategy. Who could argue with that?

Levi hesitated, thinking. Finally he said, “I’ll let you know after the end of the day. Consider it an audition. The better you do, the better you’ll get paid.”

It seemed fair and Eren liked it. It gave him the opportunity to impress Levi and earn his way. Levi pulled into his parking spot around the backside of the facility and got out of the car. It was the only one in the lot and Eren decided no one would really know they came in together. The moment they walked into the office, Levi asked, “Are you embarrassed by me?”

Eren’s hands flew up in defense. “No, no! I just… I’m still a little…”

Levi gave him a playful shove on the shoulder and chuckled. “Just because they can’t see it doesn’t mean they can’t sense it. You give everything away, Eren.”

Eren rubbed the scent glands on his neck and smiled. He decided to deal with his apprehensions another day. “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Today…” Levi grabbed a giant stack of papers from behind his desk and slammed them on top. “You’ll be updating patient files. Call their numbers, get new addresses, emails, et cetera.”

“Seriously?” Eren stared at the stack.

“No,” Levi grinned. Eren felt the sweet swoop of release. Levi continued, “You’ll also be entering the information into a new, online data center.”

“Sadist,” Eren teased, pulling one of the green armchairs up to Levi’s desk. Levi handed him a work-issued laptop, slid his desk phone over to Eren, and let Eren begin a very long day.

 

* * *

 

“Eren’s working hard,” Hange observed, handing Levi some paperwork in the hallway. “I pictured you chaining him under your desk and using him as a footrest or something. Oh! Or making him wear a lab coat with nothing underneath!” She began to snicker.

That second idea wasn’t bad. And the more he thought about it, the first was appealing as well. Levi stored them away in the back of his mind for a later date. “He doesn’t want any special treatment,” Levi explained. “So, he gets the shit-work that no one else here wants to fuck with. At least he’ll learn something from it.”

“What’s he going to learn from data-entry?”

“That he doesn’t want to get stuck doing data entry for the rest of his life. I want him to fight for what he wants.”

“You want him to fight you?”

Levi shrugged, “It’s how Kenny taught me. Put me through this kind of bullshit until I couldn’t stand it. It’s more effective than telling Eren how this business works.”

“Masochist?” Hange cocked her head to the side and laughed. “That’s nice for a business protégé, but… make sure your relationship doesn’t suffer because you’re trying to be a good teacher.”

He waved her off without another word and poked his head into Erwin’s exam room. He and his intern, Armin Arlert, were finishing up with a patient. Arlert stood there in awe, watching Erwin work his magic. “Arlert,” Levi caught his attention. “When you’re done, you should grab Eren from my office. It’s about lunchtime and he probably wants to spend it with you.”

Arlert nodded like a little kid and Erwin laughed. “So considerate. That’s new for you, mate!”

Levi rolled his eyes and stepped out to the front lobby, ready for his next patient. Her name caught his eye. “Mikasa Ackerman,” he announced, scanning the room for his next victim.

A girl stood with black hair and a deathly stare. Apparently, she didn’t like going to the dentist. She followed him silently to an exam room. The moment they were alone, she asked, “Where’s my brother, Eren?”

“Working.”

“Our mom called me. She said you were _courting_ him? So, what, are you boyfriends now? Is that why he’s been shacked up with you?”

He wasn’t completely sure how to answer. He went with the easy answer, “Yes.”

She narrowed her eyes, trying to look intimidating. Her Alpha pheromones were raging but Levi kept his composure. The room began to smell like rotten oranges. “Have you been preventing him from contacting me?”

“No.”

She cooled off, just a little. “Don’t think you can just whisk him away, fuck him, and then leave him out to dry.”

“I don’t think that.”

She growled. “Alphas like you are all the same.”

“Alphas like me?”

“The ones who play it off like they’re different.”

“Sounds like an annoying kettle calling the pot black.”

“He’s my brother. I’d do anything for him.”

Levi was getting tired of her accusations. “So, if Eren came back to your house in heat, you wouldn’t ravage him on the spot? If he smelled like a ripe Omega, ready for the picking, you’d refrain from your instincts?”

She just stared, keeping her fierce expression on tightly. “His heat isn’t for another few weeks.”

“His body was reacting to me. He went to visit your mom at the hospital and he smelled like he was in heat. He showed up at my house, where he’d be safest. End of story. Now sit and open wide.”

The girl begrudgingly sat in Levi’s chair and opened her mouth widely. Unlike Eren, her smile was impeccable and polished. “So you didn’t need a checkup,” he concluded.

“No. I wanted to see the man who stole my brother away.”

“Is it stealing if he came to me willingly?”

She sighed and pursed her lips. “Can I see him?”

“He’s in the break room, having lunch with Arlert.”

 

* * *

 

Eren’s stomach bubbled with excitement. He was happy to see Armin for lunch and even happier when he found out Levi had sent him. The two of them were alone in the break room, a beige colored room with two round tables for eating. The sun shined through a big window on the far wall that looked out to the back parking lot.

Everything was sunshine and happiness until Mikasa walked in. Eren could smell her before she opened the door to let herself in. Typically, her scent was a comforting orange and honey combination. Now, she smelled like an orange rotting in the sun. He knew he was in trouble.

She took a seat between him and Armin and sighed. She tossed her arms around Eren, her scent suddenly returning to normal. “I was worried about you.”

He petted her arm and his stomach clenched. “Sorry, I should have texted or called. I was a little distracted. I’m really sorry.”

Armin chimed in, trying to brighten up the situation. “Mikasa, it’s good to see you.”

She hugged him as well, “You too, Armin.”

It was just like when the three of them had lunch together in between classes. Armin and Eren did most of the talking and Mikasa softly smiled and listened. Eren finally got to tell them the story about how he beat up an Alpha and how Levi beat him up again a few hours later. It was completely over exaggerated, but an exciting tale nonetheless. Mikasa especially brightened up after that and seemed more at ease.

A familiar face opened the door, someone none of them had seen in years. Jean Kirstein. “Jean!” Armin exclaimed. “We haven’t seen you since high school!”

“Oh, you three are here? And still hanging together?” Jean laughed. “It really is like high school.”

“How did you end up here? Didn’t you study in another country?” Armin asked, completely stunned.

“Came back here to help take care of my family. Armin, you look the same. Mikasa, still scary. And… Eren…” Jean paused. “Eren, you’re an Omega?”

Eren blushed. He figured Jean had taken notice since he hadn’t used his usual suppressor soap. Levi’s was different and obviously more effective for Alphas than Omegas. “Uh… yeah…” he reluctantly replied.

“That’s… great… really…” Jean slowly spoke, staring Eren down. He seemed to shake back into his normal state after taking a deep breath. “Seems about right.”

Eren challenged him, “It seems _right_?”

“You always clung to your Alpha sister growing up. It’s only expected.”

Eren growled in warning. “I did not cling to my sister.”

“Yeah, you did,” Mikasa spoke emotionlessly, completely destroying Eren’s protest.

“It was cute,” Jean laughed. “Like a little puppy.”

“If I’m a puppy, then you’re a… a… horse-face!” It wasn’t the best insult, but Eren figured it would have to do. Really, he did have a horse face.

“I always thought Mikasa clung to Eren,” Armin put in his two cents in attempt to help Eren. “But the secondary sex doesn’t really deem personality. At least, not anymore.”

“Anyway, it’s nice to have you guys here. Wait, Mikasa, you don’t work here, do you?”

“No, I’m just visiting. And now, I’m leaving.” Mikasa threw on her scarf and gave Eren and Armin pats on the head before taking her leave. She didn’t even say goodbye to Jean.

“Looks like ice princess hasn’t changed,” he muttered, taking a seat across from Eren. “It’s hard to believe you two are siblings. She doesn’t look anything like you.”

“She’s adopted,” Eren explained, scarfing down the rest of his lunch.

Levi threw open the door. “Eren?”

Eren sat up in his chair and looked at Levi, waiting for an explanation. Levi looked like there was a fire or something. Levi said nothing; he just surveyed the room and scowled. His tone fell back to its normal, dry tone. “I’ve got more work for you to do.”

“Okay, I’ll be right out!” Eren started to gather his things.

“Smells like a horny Alpha in here…” he muttered, shutting the door.

Eren furrowed his brow and smelled the room. He hadn’t noticed anything at all. In fact, it was rather pleasant and clean. He shrugged and waved goodbye to his friends. On his walk back to Levi’s office, he mentally prepared himself for the mind-dulling task before him. He figured he’d get it all done as soon as possible, hopefully by the end of the day. Eren wanted to see Levi’s surprised expression when he revealed he got everything finished up. With renewed determination, he stepped back into Levi’s office.

Only to have Levi close the door behind Eren, shove him up against it, and kiss him furiously. Levi rubbed his neck on Eren’s and nipped at his earlobe. “ _Mine_ ,” he whispered in a low, growly tone.

Eren wasn’t sure what Levi was so passionate about, but he loved it regardless. His inner Omega wanted Levi to want him so badly. Eventually, Levi took a steady breath and pulled back from Eren.

“What… happened?” Eren asked, smiling like a goon.

“Jean.”

“What?”

“He wants to fuck you.”

“Oh.” Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes. It was hard to believe. Jean Kirstein? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for everything! Your comments have made my heart swoon. Your kudos make me squeal. Your subscriptions and bookmarks encourage me to update. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed in a routine. Eren and Levi would show up to work early, Eren would get stuck with all the shitty paperwork, he’d eat lunch with Armin and sometimes Jean, and head back to Levi’s house a few hours later. Throughout the day, Levi would lose his cool, pull Eren into his office, and scent-mark him furiously (which Eren didn’t mind one bit). It was easy, domestic, and Eren liked it for the most part.

“I don’t feel like I’m learning anything,” he complained to Levi, staring down a new monotonous task. “I want to run my own hospital. I feel like I’m just becoming a glorified secretary.”

Levi looked up from his computer. “What do you want to learn?”

Eren struggled for a specific answer, but couldn’t come up with one. “I mean I know I have to start from the bottom. I have to do a job like this in order to earn my place. I’ve taken a bunch of business classes at school…”

“It sounds like you don’t know where to start.”

Eren agreed with a look. No, he didn’t know where to start. It was a farfetched dream.

Levi tapped away at his keyboard, turning his attention back to his work. “I run a few other facilities, similar to this one. There’s a difference between owning a company, running one, and working at one. And to get to where you want to be, you have to do all three. It’s a lot of work.”

“I can do it,” Eren’s ambition spoke, even though his heart wasn’t so sure.

Levi let out a little, knowing laugh. “I know you can. So, where did this dream come from?”

“My mom had been in and out of hospitals her whole life. Grisha… my dad… works as a doctor wherever she goes. She always wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer or something. Grisha doesn’t think an Omega can do anything like that. So, I’m going to do him one better and run the whole thing!” He felt no hesitations telling Levi all of this. He wanted Levi to know where his motivation came from and to prove to him that he wouldn’t give up. Even though it wasn’t the most thought out plan, it was something that kept him reaching for more.

“Do you think that’ll change anything?” Levi asked.

Eren looked up from the last few pieces of paperwork Levi had him do. He surveyed Levi’s expression. He looked pensive and… sad? Eren had never thought about if his career would change his relationship with Grisha or his mom. He just wanted to prove them wrong.

Levi asked another question when Eren didn’t answer the first, “What do _you_ want to do? What do you enjoy?”

Eren bit his lip. “Uh, I don’t know. I like being with my friends. I like movies and video games. I like… you.”

Levi smiled at the last bit and stretched a hand across the desk to cover Eren’s. It wasn’t heated or needy like most of their interactions. It wasn’t fueled by a cloud of aroused scents or driven by their secondary genders. It revealed to Eren that a part of Levi really cared about him. “Eren, don’t waste your life trying to prove them wrong. Spend it doing the things you enjoy.”

Eren could hardly focus on his work anymore. Levi casually dropped a bombshell on his entire life philosophy and left a desolate wasteland of uncertainty. Eren asked himself again and again, _what do I want to do?_

Running a hospital seemed like a good dream. He’d be an Omega in a place of power, a rare thing in itself. He’d prove Grisha wrong and finally gain his respect. He’d be able to support his mother. He’d finally do something that trumped Mikasa’s achievements. He’d make a ton of money. But would he like it? Would he be happy?

“I’ll make you a deal,” Levi pulled his hand away and slid across a deed to Stohess Dental Associates. “Let’s visit your parents at the hospital after work today. Tell them I’ve given you this clinic.”

“Why…?”

“Maybe it’ll help you realize what you really want. Think about it.”

With that, Levi got back to work and Eren was still left in a cloud of muddled thoughts. He left Levi to eat lunch with Armin, hoping it would distract him from sorting his life out. As always, Jean ended up joining them as well.

“What’s with you and Dr. Ackerman?” Jean asked with a harsh tone.

“They’re courting,” Armin explained happily. “They’re like boyfriends, right Eren?”

The word sounded weird but he couldn’t think of any better term. “Uh, yeah.”

They could all smell the tension in the room. Ever since Levi pointed it out, Eren noticed how Jean’s scent shifted and changed slightly with every new conversation. He still found it hard to believe.

“What about you, Armin?” Jean asked.

Armin blushed. “Me? I’m just focusing on my career right now. Dr. Smith is incredible! I’ve learned so much already!”

Eren decided it was a good time to segue way into his desired topic. “Armin, did you always want to be a dentist’s assistant?”

He shook his head, “I started off wanting to be a dentist. Then, I decided to be an assistant until I decided if I really liked it or not.”

“Okay, why are you becoming a dentist then, Jean?”

“The money.”

“That’s it?”

He shrugged.

“You’re a load of help,” Eren sarcastically spat. “Shouldn’t you enjoy what you do?”

“What are you planning on doing then, Jaeger?”

Eren bit his lip. Honestly, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Planning on marrying that Alpha of yours?” he asked tentatively.

Just the thought made Eren’s heart leap. They hadn’t known each other long enough to make a decision, but Eren couldn’t say he didn’t wonder. “I don’t know.”

 

So many questions weighed on Eren’s mind; he could hardly pay attention to anything Levi was saying to him as they drove to the hospital. He clutched a brown envelope with the deed in one hand and the other nervously fingered at a loose string on the hem of his shirt.

Suddenly, the most calming cloud of pheromones overtook him. All his tense muscles forcibly relaxed. His mind slowed down immensely. He knew Levi was doing it on purpose, to help him calm down. A few weeks ago, Eren would have hated the idea of an Alpha using their scent to induce an Omega into a tranquil, submissive state. Now, he took in deep breaths and appreciated the thoughtful notion.

“If you keep making me worry about you, I’ll crash,” Levi took his eyes off the road to look over Eren.

“Thank you… for this…” Eren lifted his hand up into the air, as if the calming scent was visible. It felt heavy and humid in the air. A strong scent was the sign of a strong and compatible Alpha. Eren loved that about Levi.

“We don’t have to bring that in,” he gestured toward the deed in Eren’s hand. “We could just go in to say hello.”

“No… I want to do this.” Eren had mulled over the situation all day and decided it was important. He had based his entire life on pleasing his dad. He wanted to know if it was even worth it, even if that meant lying for a little bit.

Once Levi parked, the two of them walked up to the front doors. The moment Eren showed hesitation, Levi took his hand and led him in. Luckily for them, the receptionist that chased after Eren wasn’t there. “Thank god,” Eren mumbled. He didn’t want to have to relive that memory.

The walk to his mother’s room seemed faster than usual. He took a deep breath before heading in to see her. She was pale, thin, and looked like all life had been sucked out of her. But the moment she saw Eren, a familiar sunny light flashed across her face. “ _Eren!_ ” she cheered, holding out her arms for a hug, which Eren quickly gave her.

She pulled away and gave Levi a motherly once over. “And this is your… boyfriend?”

Eren nodded, “Yes, mom this is Levi Ackerman. Levi, this is my mother, Carla.”

Levi went to shake her hand, but she pulled him in for a hug as well. “Thank you for taking care of my son, Dr. Ackerman.”

“My pleasure, Mrs. Jaeger.” His voice was uncommonly warm and soft, like when he talked to Eren. “Please, call me Levi.”

“Levi…” she tested his name on her lips and smiled. “You have a lovely scent. It reminds me of the spiced tea I used to make for Eren on cold, winter days.”

The door creaked open. Eren’s time alone with his mother always cut short. Grisha readjusted his glasses and mumbled, “Eren.”

“Dad,” Eren returned, anger bubbling up in his stomach. Levi, sensitive to Eren’s scent, put a hand on his shoulder.

“So you’ve brought…” Grisha couldn’t even spit it out.

Carla interrupted, as she always did, “This is Eren’s boyfriend, Levi Ackerman! He’s a dentist where Eren is interning this semester! Isn’t that lovely?”

Grisha snorted. “A dentist? Hmph. Well it makes sense he chose an Alpha.”

Levi’s Alpha scent was filling the room, maintaining dominance. Eren’s parents, both Betas, would even be able to sense the change in the room. Carla steadied herself with a breath and tried again to keep the peace. “Oh, it looks like Eren brought something! What is it, Eren?”

Eren, ignited by his father’s presence, gave the envelope to his mother. “This is the deed to Stohess Dental Associates. Levi sold it to me. It’s my clinic now.”

His mother gasped with glee, taking out the document to see the proof. His father leaned over her shoulder in disbelief. After a long, suspenseful silence, Grisha mumbled, “Still just an Omega.” He walked out of the room without another word. Levi followed after him, leaving Carla and Eren alone.

“I… I…” Carla tried to fill the disappointed silence. She put a hand on her son’s cheek, wiping away the falling tears with her thumb. “Eren… honey.”

He buried his head in her lap while she petted his hair. The formidable wall he built came crashing down with the swift swing of his father’s hypothetical hand. His entire plan fell apart at the seams and he was left with emptiness.

 

* * *

 

Levi walked a line of being polite to Eren’s father and putting the old-fashioned bastard in his place. The second those goddamn words fell out of Grisha’s mouth, Levi could feel Eren break beneath his touch. Now he wanted to return the favor to Grisha.

He put a hand on Grisha’s shoulder to stop the runaway villain. Grisha turned on his heel to face Levi. “What is it?” he spoke vilely, as if Levi had murdered his entire family.

“You hurt Eren,” it was all he could say. Levi wanted to drag out his dictionary of insults or his thesaurus to find the right words to describe the despicable human being. His inner Alpha was raging and stabbing at Levi, telling him to maul Grisha to the ground for daring to hurt his mate.

Grisha interrupted his dark thoughts. “Yes. I hurt Eren. It seems to be all I can do anymore.” Before Levi could give a thought-out threat, Grisha kept going. “Carla fawns over him, worries about him. He doesn’t deserve her love. He will do nothing to bring her happiness. He’s weak. He’s pitiful. He’s not my son.”

Jesus. Levi couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Grisha by the forearm inconspicuously, just enough to assert his instinctual dominance over the Beta. “Eren isn’t weak or pitiful. You are for abandoning your children.”

Grisha seemed uncomfortable. Good. “I’m not going to apologize if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, an apology wouldn’t touch the surface of what you’ve done to him.”

“Then what do you want from me?” His voice was laced with panic.

Levi let go of him and kept a steely expression. “Respect him. Or at least try. He deserves that much.”

Grisha shook his head and started to walk off. Levi grabbed him by the shoulder again. He didn’t want to use fear, but it looked like it was his last method left. “Grisha Jaeger. I’m assuming you’re familiar with Kenny Ackerman.”

As expected, Grisha stopped in his tracks and looked at Levi with wide eyes.

Levi continued, “I wouldn’t recommend taking my request lightly. Give Eren the respect he deserves. Don’t underestimate him.”

Levi didn’t want to waste any more time on the fuckwad. He rushed back to Carla’s hospital room and walked in, only to nearly be toppled over by Eren in a rushed embrace. Carla laughed softly from her bed, “He missed you.”

“Mom,” Eren warned and laughed, shoving his face into his neck. Levi could feel Eren’s damp cheeks and wondered what had happened while he was out. Either way, Eren was pretty fucking adorable and his scent was back to normal.

 

“Did you say something to my dad?” Eren asked on their drive back to Levi’s house.

“Nothing important,” Levi lied. He didn’t want Eren to feel like Levi needed to come to his protection at all times. Though, truthfully, Levi enjoyed protecting Eren from every bad swing the world took at him.

“Thank you for this. I’m not sure where to go from here. But thanks.”

“You can still run a hospital if you want. You’re capable.”

Eren shook his head. “I don’t think that would make me happy. It was just to rub it in Grisha’s face that I had done something worthwhile.”

“You already do something worthwhile. You make everyone around you smile. That’s something even I can’t do.”

Eren threw his arms around Levi, causing Levi to swerve into the next lane over. “Christ, Eren, careful!” Levi exclaimed, his heart racing from the potential crash that could have occurred. Eren didn’t even care. He was hardly fazed.

Levi had to ask, “Did anything happen while you were alone with Carla? You seem… touchy-feely.”

“You smell good,” Eren mumbled into Levi’s shirt, still leaning over the center console to bury his nose into Levi’s arm.

Was his inner Omega insecure and needing to capture Levi’s attention? Was Levi not doing something he should be? He wasn’t exactly a relationship kind of guy so he had nothing to base his actions off of.

Eren never gave him a real answer. They pulled into the driveway and walked inside together. Eren clung to Levi’s arm and pulled him down onto the couch, toppling him onto his back with a series of kisses along his jaw and cheeks. Eren gave him one hard, long kiss on the lips before finally explaining. “I’m really lucky to have you.”

Levi secured his arms around Eren’s middle and pulled him close. Eren wasn’t the only lucky one. They settled on the couch, cuddled up with one another in the best way. Levi basked in Eren’s comforting, rich scent.

“Are you ready for your appointment tomorrow?” Levi asked.

“Oh, with Dr. Ackerman? I don’t know. He can be a little scary,” Eren joked.

“Scary?”

Eren hummed, stifling his own laughter. “Terrifying. I hate dentists, y’know?”

“You hate dentists…” Levi tried to hide his own amusement. He flipped them over so he could be on top of Eren. “I’ll convince you to love them.”

With that, Levi caught Eren’s parted lips between his own and slipped his tongue into Eren’s mouth. He traced his cuspids, centrals, and teased Eren’s tongue to coax it out to play. Eren’s tongue snuck into Levi’s mouth and followed the same motions.

Both of their scents spiked with growing arousal. Everything in Levi’s mind was yelling, _take, mate, bond, breed_!

Eren released a needy moan that could have commanded Levi to do anything and everything for Eren. Then, again, he’d do anything for him regardless of the pretty noises he made.

In their mess of kisses and touches, the two of them fell to the floor. Levi turned himself so Eren would land on top of him, keeping him safe at all costs. After a few seconds of silence to make sure no one got hurt, their mouths fond each other once again.

They acted in sync with one another, both of them tearing each other’s shirts off and shuffling out of their pants. It was too hot for clothes anyway. Levi was already sweating, his scent seeping from his pores to fill Eren with sultry ease. Even his body accommodated to Eren’s every need.

Levi took a precious moment to appreciate Eren’s bare form sitting on top of him. He loved how Eren represented the warm sunshine with tanned skin and bright eyes. In their dark, erotic heat Eren’s eyes still sparkled with happiness and youth. Eren’s erection pressed up to Eren’s abdomen, the length a bit shorter but still thick and heavy. Levi could feel Eren’s slick dampening his own abdomen. “Beautiful…” Levi reached up to cup Eren’s reddening cheek and brought him back down for another tender kiss.

 

* * *

Eren’s heart beat quickly and loud enough for it to pulse in his ear. He could feel his entire body surrendering to Levi and begging to be taken to a familiar place of ecstasy. He burned with desire and craved Levi’s scent, taste, and touch. One of Levi’s fingers dipped under him and teased his wet pucker, willing Eren to sit into it. Once he did, he moaned into the tight, fulfilling stretch. But it definitely wasn’t enough. After a few pulses, he nosed at Levi’s chest to signal for more. Levi happily obliged.

“Ngh…” Eren sucked in a breath with the new pressure inside him. It still wasn’t as good as Levi’s cock. Levi worked Eren’s insides, stretching him and preparing him for what they both truly wanted.

Eren blushed at the squishing, wet noises but threw his embarrassment aside. Levi spoke with a low, breathy tone, “Eren, you’re so wet for me…”

Eren nodded, having to close his eyes and take deep breaths to full appreciate the warm tingles running throughout his lower regions. His cock bobbed against his stomach with every motion, leaking with precum and begging to be touched. Every time Levi’s erection brushed up against Eren, it made his entire body jolt with renewed need to be filled.

Levi’s fingers left Eren, leaving him empty and cold. “Levi…” Eren whined sweetly, pushing his ass against Levi’s cock.

“What do you want, Eren?” Levi asked, always teasing.

“You. Your cock. In me. Now.” Eren couldn’t handle anymore teasing. He wanted Levi, plain and simple. He wriggled his ass, searching for the head of Levi’s erection.

Levi growled with excitement and lined himself up for Eren to sit on his cock. The second Eren sank down, both of them had to release a hum of pleasure. It felt right, like two pieces fitting together perfectly. They were made for one another.

Before Eren could take over and bounce roughly on Levi, two hands gripped onto his hips. Levi started them off with a slow, controlled pace. “Don’t hurt yourself,” he mumbled with a happy hum.

Eren savored the slow, indulgent thrusts. He paid attention to the stretch of his hole and how he felt Levi being pulled in, like he was meant to be there. He leaned back against Levi’s bent knees and fell even deeper onto him. Eren began to stroke his own cock, slowly and lavishly. He couldn’t imagine how wanton he looked, but it didn’t matter in Levi’s presence. He didn’t feel self-conscious at all. He felt bold, sexy, and attractive. Levi made him feel comfortable no matter what they did together.

His thoughts became jumbled and lost when Levi hit the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside Eren, causing Eren to squeak with new a new pleasure. It sent him pushing faster and harder. Levi pounded into that same spot, sparking wave after wave of tingles and heat. Eren pumped his cock at a quickening pace turning sloppy and frantic. He was so close and disoriented in Levi’s wake.

“Eren, I…” Levi came hard with barely any warning, filling Eren with a hot wetness that drove Eren crazy and set him off as well, spurts of cum leaving white, warm puddles on Levi’s stomach. In their heated, tired haze the two of them lazily cleaned up and fell back onto the couch with wild grins.

“It’s going to take a one man army to handle you during your heat.” Levi ran a hand through his hair that was damp with sweat.

Eren laughed, “Yeah, it gets pretty uncontrollable at times.”

“No wonder you can’t be around any other Alphas during your heats. Your scent…”

Eren ran a hand over his neck, wondering how his scent affected Levi. If it was anything like the constant temptation of the Alpha’s scent, both of them were destined for a stampede of wild desires forever. Eren smiled at the thought of being crazy about one another for years. It seemed impossible after watching his parent’s relationship crumble. But this… was definitely different.

“Hey,” Levi caught Eren’s wandering attention. He’d sat up on the couch with his arm out and waiting. Eren curled up next to him without hesitation, breathing in the Alpha’s post-sex scent. The mixture of pleasure, desire, and affection made him shiver with boundless joy.

Levi buried his nose in Eren’s hair. “Maybe now that Kirstein will keep his eyes off you.”

“Are you still bothered about that?”

He groaned and mumbled something about a horny fuckwad.

“He knows I’m yours,” Eren gave Levi a poke in the ribs.

“He doesn’t act like it.” Levi moved his lips down to Eren’s ear, giving it a little nip. Then across his jaw, stopping at the junction between the two. Eren froze up for the Alpha. Levi licked the spot once, twice, and then started sucking on it. He let his teeth graze the skin as he left a subtle yet effective love bite.

Levi pulled away and looked at it proudly, watching the tanned skin grow red. “There.”

“I don’t know if it’ll last until tomorrow,” Eren rubbed at it unconsciously.

“Then I’ll put another one there tomorrow. After work, we can get your teeth fixed up.”

Eren’s hand moved from the love bite to his jaw, feeling his back teeth through his skin. “Will it hurt?”

Levi pursed his lips. “I’ll do the best I can to make you comfortable. Hange agreed to be there too.”

“Are you going to put me under?”

“We’ll give you anesthetics and a sedative. You won’t feel a thing.”

“And I can stay here… to recover?”

Levi pulled Eren closer to him and tightened his grip around him. “You can stay here until you want to leave.”

“What if I never want to leave?”

Levi just smiled. It was enough for Eren to know that he wasn’t the only one falling hard and fast. It brought him back to the conversation he had with his mother.

 

_“I don’t know what to do anymore, Mom,” Eren sobbed into her lap. He explained everything to her, the fake deed transfer and how it proved his big plans wrong. He admitted he didn’t really have a passion behind his dream other than just proving his dad wrong. It seemed like it didn’t matter anymore. He would always be ‘just an Omega’ in his father’s eyes. He failed._

_She couldn’t release calming pheromones like an Alpha or croon to calm him down. But, Carla could do something an Alpha never could. She comforted him as a mother only could. “Eren… I know I haven’t been able to be around. And I know Grisha… has not been a good father or a good husband. But, I know he is still a good man deep down inside. He worried about me so much; it didn’t leave any emotions left for you or Mikasa. I feel responsible…”_

_Eren flew up to protest, “No! Don’t feel responsible! It’s his fault!”_

_She began to cry as well. “I feel like I haven’t been able to protect you like I should have.”_

_The words came flying out of his mouth, “Mom, it’s not your fault! You’ve been fighting your own battle here. I shouldn’t have wasted my time trying to prove that I’m not a disappointment to him.”_

_“Eren, you’re not a disappointment. Your father may have his feelings… but you’re not a disappointment to me. You’re strong-willed, determined, and I know you’ll do anything you put your mind to. I just want you to be happy.”_

_Eren set his face back down into her lap and let himself cry some more. “I love you, Mom.”_

_“I love you Eren,” she whispered lovingly, stroking his hair until he could calm down on his own._

_“I don’t know what to do now…” he sniffled._

_“You should start by holding onto the things you really care about. Be around the ones you love and enjoy them. Eventually, life will lead you to where you need to go.” It wasn’t the most specific advice, but Eren cherished it nonetheless. They were his mother’s precious words and he’d never forget a single one. After they calmed down, she decided to cheer him up with a lighter note. “I like Levi. I think he’s good for you.”_

_Eren sat up in his chair and wiped away his tears. “Really?”_

_“You were so adamant about staying single for the rest of your life. I was quite surprised when you told me about him. But now I realize, he’s special.”_

_“He is pretty special,” Eren agreed with a laugh._

_“He’s cute too!”_

_Her comment made Eren laugh and blush even more. “Yeah, he is. He’s… amazing.”_

_“I think he really cares about you, Eren. Dare I say ‘love’?”_

_Eren’s heart fluttered as it always did whenever anyone mentioned Levi loving him. It was probably too soon for either of them to know for sure, but it still made Eren swoon. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, but he knew for sure that he wanted to spend it by Levi’s side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions consistently lift my spirits. <3<3 If there is anything you'd like these two to do, let me know in the comments!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

In the midst of way-too-early in the morning, Eren wobbled into the office with a huge slow cooker of chili. Even after several warnings from Levi, had made way too much the night before for just him and Levi to eat. Eren laughed when he remembered Levi’s exact words: _Eren, that pot is way too fucking big. Eren, not that many tomatoes. Eren, stop chopping tomatoes. Eren, stop._ And after dinner, Levi warned him, _Eren, you’re not putting that chili into my car._ Eren woke up early to stow the slow cooker securely in the trunk without Levi knowing. After promising to make it up to him later, mission ‘serve lunch to the whole office’ was a success. He plugged in the slow cooker in the break room and grinned. By lunchtime, it’d be ready.

“Jaeger,” a voice came up from behind hi, startling Eren and causing him to jump with a yelp. Who the hell would show up so early? He had thought Levi and himself were the only ones in the building. Eren spun on his heel to see Jean leaning up against the doorframe.

“Fuck, Jean, you scared me. What’s up? Why are you here so early?”

“You cook too?” He looked pointedly at the slow cooker. “You really do it all. Look, I’m going to break it down for you simply. You’re an Omega and I’m an Alpha. Ever since I found out, it’s been difficult to stop thinking about you… us… I…”

“You what, Kirstein?” Levi’s low, almost threatening drawl came out from behind Jean’s domineering frame.

Jean’s entire body shivered and almost jumped out of his skin. “I… I…”

“Say it.”

Jean sized Levi up. The scent of two competing Alphas made Eren’s thighs tingle and heat up. He would have been embarrassed if his attention wasn’t pinned on the two males staring daggers at one another.

“I’ll fight you for him,” Jean finally said. Historically, it was sensible and even expected for Alphas to challenge one another for a desirable Omega. Alpha’s instinctually competitive nature encouraged it. It left the stronger one to gift more offspring to the world, creating a survival of the fittest. In modern times, it wasn’t necessarily common. Eren felt like he was in some sort of romantic drama film or novel where the underdog Alpha wins a duel because of true love or some shit.

Then again, he knew exactly who the underdog in the fight was. It definitely wasn’t Levi.

He dared to intervene, “Jean, I don’t think…”

“Eren,” Jean cut in. “I want to do this. This guy doesn’t appreciate what he has.”

“What do you mean?” Eren let out a laugh. “You don’t know that.”

“The guy is in love with some other Omega.”

Eren’s eyes went straight to Levi, whose expression hadn’t changed at all. Was it a poker face or was he not reacting because it was an outright lie? Eren wasn’t going to let it go unaddressed. “What?”

The sides of Jean’s lips twitched, itching to break into a satisfied smile. Levi grabbed Jean by the shoulder. “Isabel Magnolia.” Levi let go the second the name left Jean’s lips. “That’s what I thought.”

Levi let his fist fly for the cheeky remark, sending Jean a blow straight to the stomach. He stalked off, leaving Jean coughing and kneeling to the ground. “I know that wasn’t necessary but it felt so good to say,” he rubbed his stomach a few more times and stood up again. “Eren?”

Eren was frozen in place, his entire body hadn’t moved since Levi’s reaction to that girl’s name. What did it mean? What was going on? Who was she? What was she to Levi? The questions pummeled him into a spiral of hopeless wonders. He had even forgotten to breathe. And then he couldn’t. He felt like he needed to gasp, but his body wouldn’t respond. His insides clenched with the need for air and he couldn’t even open his mouth to gulp it down.

“Eren? Eren!” Jean went to Eren’s aid, putting a hand on his shoulder and began to pump out calming pheromones. But they weren’t Levi and Eren felt even more compelled to not breathe. He shook his head wildly and droned out Jean’s million apologies for his reaction.

Eren fell to the floor, giving his whole body a jolt. He could finally breathe again. Every breath he took was erratic, short, and definitely not enough. He kept sucking in air and couldn’t feel it filling his lungs. Everything smelled wrong and his body felt like it was collapsing in on itself.

“Eren, listen to me,” Jean spoke slowly and calmly. “Breathe slowly through your stomach and your nose. I know you can do it.”

Eren kept shaking his head, everything felt wrong and Levi wasn’t there to fix it. Was their whole relationship worthless? Floods of doubt filled Eren’s lungs and he dropped everything he had been clinging on to. Was their relationship really that fragile?

Eren stopped breathing again. “No, Eren, slow breaths. Come on,” Jean scolded.

Eren wanted to confront Levi with anger and blazing fists until he got answers. He wanted to hide under a rock and let life pass by him for a little while. He wanted… something. He just wasn’t sure what.

Jean mumbled something in a rushed tone but Eren wasn’t paying attention whatsoever. Jean left the scene running and shouting. Seconds later, Levi came sprinting in. His potent, worried scent washed into the room. Eren wasn’t sure if he was comforted or upset. Levi went to touch Eren, only to have Eren flinch away.

Levi decided to talk instead. “Eren, it’s just the two of us. We’re in the break room at the dentist’s office. You can hear my voice, yes? Can you smell the chili you made? Or feel the scratchy carpet?”

Eren could sense all of those things. His world stopped turning as he concentrated to focus.

Levi continued, “Can you smell my scent too? And yours?”

Eren took deep breaths through his nose and shut his eyes. He felt a renewed grounding that helped him finally feel as if he were breathing properly. His thoughts didn’t stop harassing him with qualm and questions, but at least he could breathe.

He opened his eyes to see Levi, staring down at him with a genuine expression of concern. Apparently, since Eren was returning to normal, Levi felt comfortable touching him again. This time, Eren didn’t flinch away. Levi scooped him up and carried him from the break room to Levi’s office. He shut the door behind them with his foot and carefully sat in his office chair with Eren still cradled in his arms.

Eren rested his chin on Levi’s shoulder and let Levi’s strong arms hold him close. With Levi’s neck in close proximity to Eren’s nose, he could fully immerse himself in Levi’s scent. Everything in the world seemed better and brighter. Eren could finally think clearly.

“You scared me,” Levi whispered. “I thought…” He didn’t finish the sentence and left Eren wondering what was truly going through Levi’s mind. He really wasn’t in the mood to ask. He just wanted to stay cuddled up in Levi’s lap for the rest of the day to avoid the onslaught of reality ahead of them.

But, it couldn’t work out that way. Eren knew he needed to face this head-on. He pulled away to face Levi, eye to eye. “I need to know if you feel the same way about me… as I feel about you.” It was the only way he could move on from all of this. “That we aren’t just… together because we’re an Alpha and Omega.”

“Of course not, Eren.” Levi didn’t miss a beat.

“So… you like me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… because I like you. A lot.”

“I’m not going to abandon you Eren. Not for anything or anyone,” Levi’s tone was stern and serious. “You know how I feel about that.”

“But…”

“There’s nothing to doubt or fear, Eren.” Levi made it clear that was the end of that.

It didn’t change how he reacted to that girl’s name or the fact that he never denied being in love with her. Levi changed the subject, “Do you need to go home for the day? Should we reschedule your appointment today?”

“No, no…” Eren got up from Levi’s lap and took his usual seat across the desk. “I’m fine now. Sorry for worrying you.”

He wondered if he sounded closed off to Levi, but it didn’t matter. He had another stack of patient files with information to go into the online database. For once, he didn’t mind the monotonous work because it gave him the opportunity to zone out and lose himself for a few hours.

Levi had to meet with his first patient for the day, which helped Eren not think about the heavy questions on his mind. And eventually, a knock at the door stirred him from it all. “Eren!” Armin sang. “I heard a rumor that you brought chili for everyone.”

“Oh! I did!” Eren hopped up from his seat and joined Armin to the break room.

“Oh my god! Did you make this, Eren?” Hange asked with her mouth full. “This is _amazing_!”

“It really is!” Erwin gave him a thumb up, scraping the bottom of his bowl to get the last little bits.

Petra came bustling in, “Wait! Leave some for me! I’ve heard so many rumors, I have to know if it’s true!”

“Looks like it’s a hit!” Armin laughed, giving Eren a pat on the shoulder. The two of them joined Hange and Erwin at one of the tables to eat.

“Eren, where did you learn to cook?” Hange asked, still with her mouth full. Little specs of chili flew from her mouth and dotted the white table.

“I cooked for my sister and I growing up. And the nights I stayed at her place.”

“I know you’re still on the hot-shot hospital CEO route, but if that doesn’t work out you could be a great chef!” It was like she knew, though he was certain she didn’t.

Eren did enjoy cooking and he was obviously good at it. It would be a dramatic career shift, but it was an attractive new dream. He always enjoyed cooking and loved it when people smiled because of what he made.

He could see himself in a café, making breakfasts and lunches to be paired with coffee and tea. He’d want it to be smaller and cozier, nothing too big or fancy. There’d be a few couches and some mismatched tables. Maybe it would have a big window to let in the natural light and look out to the street.

“Eren?” Armin waved his hand in front of Eren’s dazed face. “Are you in there, space cadet?”

Eren nodded and tuned back in to the table’s chattering. Apparently, Jean had gone home because of a rumored stomachache. It was partially true. He was grateful he didn’t have to deal with the Jean-situation until later.

“Eren, are you ready for your procedure tonight? I’m so excited to see what you’ve got hidden in that mouth of yours! Levi talks about it all the time! Oh wait, that sounds wrong! I mean, he does… but medically!” Hange started to ramble. “Ah, I can’t wait to gouge out those third molars of your gums. Oh, god, I love this procedure!”

“You must really like your job, Dr. Zoe!” Armin tried to normalize the situation.

“Oh, yes! Love it! Dental surgery is a blast! I have some pals at the hospital that let me sit in on some surgeries over there too, you know for research! The human body is fascinating!”

“Good to know there are people like you out there. I can’t do stuff like that!” Armin admitted. “Actually, we probably shouldn’t be talking about it while eating chili…” he looked down at his bowl. The mixture of tomatoes, beans, and meats did look a bit gruesome.

Erwin laughed heartily, quietly enjoying the company. He gave Armin a pat on the head and mussed his hair a little. “Good idea. Wouldn’t want you to get queasy during our next patient’s visit.”

Hange laughed and changed the subject, just for Armin. “Anyway, Eren, you’re okay with me being there? Levi doesn’t usually work with an assistant, but he wanted to be really cautious on you. It’s almost like you’re really important to him or something,” she joked with a wink.

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Eren tried to joke back. He wasn’t so sure anymore. He wanted to be and repeated Levi’s every word to him in his mind, but it didn’t seem to help. Insecurity set it and wouldn’t quite leave.

“I’m excited about drugging you up! People have the funniest reactions!” Hange stood up from the table and waved the boys farewell. “See you later, Eren!”

“I’ve never seen Levi get so nervous before a procedure,” Erwin cast a knowing, fatherly smile. “Even one as routine as this one.”

“He’s nervous?” Eren had to ask. He hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary about Levi besides the incident from earlier.

“I’ve known Levi for a long time. It’s subtle but you can tell. You should be flattered, Levi doesn’t worry about too many people in his life.”

Eren tried to be sneaky. “Who _does_ he worry about?”

Erwin laughed, “That’s a tough question. You, obviously. I think he’s grown a liking to Dr. Zoe, but he’d never admit it. Hm…” He was distracted by the time on his watch. “Oh, Armin, our next patient! We’ve got to get going. Good luck tonight, Jaeger!”

Both of them waved goodbye, leaving Eren alone again. He knew he’d have to return back to Levi’s office for more paperwork and an awkward, uncertain aura. Surprisingly, Levi wasn’t in the office at all. Where could he have gone? Was he still with a patient? Eren supposed it didn’t matter too much. He still had some work to busy himself with.

He looked up at the clock to see it was already six. The sun was shining through the window into his eyes and the door creaked open. Levi was standing there in his white coat. “Okay, Eren, ready?”

Eren followed Levi through the hallways and they both stopped outside the examination room. They could hear Hange happily humming on the other side of the door. Levi gave Eren an unexpected embrace, pulling Eren close enough to feel Levi’s heartbeat thumping against his own chest. Maybe he was a little worried about hurting Eren during the procedure. “I’ll take care of you, Eren. Nothing bad is going to happen,” he promised as much to Eren as he probably did himself.

“I know,” Eren returned. He wasn’t worried one bit. He knew if he were in Levi’s care, he wouldn’t get hurt. His heart fell when he realized that the confidence he had in Levi as a dentist didn’t pass on to the confidence he had in Levi as a boyfriend.

The two of them entered the room and Eren got situated in the chair. He tried not to look at the multitude of tools on the metal tray and focused on Levi and Hange.

“Ah, are you two ready for this? Oh, it’s going to be so much fun! And Eren, your mouth will feel so much better after this! Less cramped! Probably a little bloody too, but that’ll go away!” Hange looked like she was riding the train of happiness through the tunnel of thrills. While she prepared the anesthetics, Levi hovered over Eren.

“This might hurt a little, okay?” he asked with care and patience. It was a side to him that seemed to be reserved only for Eren. Or was it?

Eren nodded and Levi hooked an IV up to Eren’s arm. Eren sat back with Levi and Hange hanging over him. His entire body fell heavy in the chair and his eyes were so adamant to close, he let them. The last thing he remembered was the touch of Levi’s lips on his own, brief and soft.

 

His mouth felt so full of cotton and drool, he wanted to spit it all out. But his jaw… did he have a jaw? His hand few up to check and felt the hot and swollen skin. Okay, good, he had a jaw.

He rubbed his eyes and saw that he was still in the dental chair. Levi was sitting on a stool next to his chair, watching Eren tentatively.

“Levi…” Eren started. His own voice sounded full and distorted. Oh, right, his mouth was full. “Levi!” he tried again. No, it still sounded like his mouth was full.

“Eren, careful, you don’t want to take that out,” Levi swatted Eren’s hand away when he tried to remove the crap from his mouth.

“But it’s so… gross!”

“I don’t… care!” Levi repeated with the same, childish inflection.

“Levi.”

“Yes, Eren?”

“Levi.”

“Hm?”

“Levi.”

“What is it, Eren?”

“…Levi.”

“ _What?_ ”

Eren thought for a moment and smiled, “I love you.”

Levi’s face reddened like a sunburned tomato. When he didn’t reply quickly, Eren began to cry. “But you don’t love me back!” he sobbed.

“Eren.” Levi put a hand on Eren’s arm. “Should we go home so you can rest?”

“No,” Eren bawled. “I love you so much. And you don’t love me back. You love some other pretty girl. But, but, why can’t you love me? I’m pretty too!”

“You’re very pretty, Eren,” Levi agreed. It made Eren stop crying. “Let’s go home, okay?”

“You think I’m pretty?” Eren gave Levi a sloppy pat on the head. “Wow, that’s embarrassing.”

“Eren, we’ve been dating for a while. We’ve had sex. Of course I think you’re pretty.”

Eren snorted, “Hey, guys! Levi thinks I’m pretty!”

“There’s no one else here… Okay, come on.” Levi scooped Eren into his arms, slowly and carefully.

Eren’s head felt spacy and light. The ride was an absolute thrill. “Yeah! Where are we going?”

“The car.”

“Vroom-vroom!”

“Yep, that’s the sound a car makes, Eren. Good job.” Levi sounded entirely unamused.

The walked out to the parking lot and a chill wind sent Eren shivering. The cotton in his mouth prevented his teeth from chattering together. Luckily, Levi was setting him into the passenger’s seat and buckling him in like a little kid. “Thanks, daddy,” Eren purred. He then laughed at his attempt of being seductive.

Levi froze for a second and then shut the door and hurried to get into the driver’s seat. Eren could see his face still flushed with color. Eren poked his cheek, leaving a small pale fingerprint only to bloom red once more. Weird.

His attention was captured by the world passing by him at such amazing speeds. “Whoa, so fast,” he commented, trying to focus on one thing at a time. His head went from right to left as he picked one thing out and followed it until it passed.

They arrived back at the house in record time, or at least Eren thought so. Levi rounded the car to help Eren out, having to undo his seat belt and carry him all the way inside. Eren felt as though he could have walked himself but was way too lazy for that nonsense and liked being carried around by his Alpha.

The thought spurred him to bury his nose into Levi’s chest. “Mmm… mine. You smell so good. It’s weird that you’re single. You’re so cute.”

“I’m not single, Eren. I’m dating you.”

Eren’s eyes filled up with tears once again. “Really?”

Levi sat on the couch with Eren still in his arms, “Yeah, really.” He was smiling triumphantly like he had won a race. Good for him. “Are you doing okay, Eren?”

Eren kept his face near Levi’s chest and it trailed up to his neck, finally resting near his scent gland. “Mm…” His mind was scattered and he felt like he should have been sad for some reason. But why? He was with a wonderful man named Levi.

“Maybe don’t inhale so much of my scent today, Eren. It tends to make you…” Levi tried to back away from Eren, but that only left Eren crying and whining again.

He really loved Levi’s scent. It was warm and safe. It seemed like no matter what happened, this scent would return to him and protect him and love him. It would give him everything he ever needed.

“Are you tired, Eren?” Levi was speaking softly again. Eren loved it almost as much as his scent.

“Mm…” Eren hummed. It wasn’t yes or no. Eren wasn’t totally sure anyway. He liked being close to his Alpha and wanted to be even closer. He wanted to submit to this Alpha and give him everything he could. His body, heart, and thoughts. Yes, that’s what he needed. He wanted to bond with his Alpha.

Just the thought made his canine teeth tingle with excitement. They poked at his lower lip as they extended for the purpose of bonding. Levi was quick to notice Eren’s spiked scent and pulled him away, keeping him at arms length. “Eren, what are you thinking about?”

“Leaf-I…” Eren whined, Levi’s name coming out all wrong with all the stuff in his mouth. “I want to…”

“Let’s talk about it after you take a nap,” Levi suggested.

“No.”

“Eren, bonding is very serious.”

“Serious-schmerious.”

Levi hesitated, probably waiting for Eren to get distracted or something. But this was something Eren wanted and he didn’t want to give it up. Was he being rejected? He was crying again. The mood swings began to bother him to no end.

Levi was carrying him again, up the stairs to the loft above. He set Eren in the bed and tightly tucked him into the blankets. “Okay, Eren, open up.”

Eren’s legs flew wide open.

“No, not… your mouth, Eren,” Levi reiterated.

Eren’s mouth popped open. Levi carefully dug out the cotton and took a look inside. “Okay, take a nap. Then, we’ll talk. I promise.”

Eren grumbled but couldn’t deny sleeping in his Alpha’s bed, covered in a thick blanket of his scent. Levi turned to leave but Eren grabbed the back of his shirt and whimpered. Luckily, Levi took the hint and sat down next to Eren. He petted his hair and crooned lightly. “Go to sleep, Eren,” Levi’s voice was different that time. It was almost like a command but it also sounded sincere and gentle. Whatever was happening, Eren felt compelled to let his eyes fall shut and go to sleep once more.

 

* * *

 

Levi was worried. He continued to tease Eren’s hair with his fingers while Eren slept peacefully. He wished his worries would stop at Eren’s loopy behavior due to the drugs and Levi’s scent, but it didn’t at all.

Eren’s panic attack reminded him of his mother, which shook Levi to his core. It was like a bonded Omega’s reaction to losing their Alpha. He and Eren definitely weren’t bonded and Levi’s fears still came true. He hurt Eren without even trying. Why was their relationship the odd one out? Why were they so allured to one another’s scents? Why did Eren instinctually act like they were bonded? Why couldn’t Levi stop scent-marking Eren constantly like an animal marking their territory? Whatever was happening, it wasn’t normal.

Jean brought up Isabel. That was a situation of its own that Levi buried years ago. Now, Eren had doubts and Levi wasn’t sure how assuage them.

At least Eren’s procedure went well. Levi had to smile at that. He fought with Hange the entire time about putting her hands in his Omega’s mouth, but he had to admit she was a good dentist.

He gave Eren’s head another few strokes. He didn’t want to leave him alone. He wanted Eren to wake up and flash that million-dollar smile at him. He wanted Eren to be happy that Levi was the first person he saw waking up, just like when he woke up from his surgery.

They’d have a long weekend ahead of them and Levi wanted to make it go as smoothly as possible. He knew they’d have to discuss the Isabel issue, the Jean issue, and the bonding issue. Why did this kid have to come with so many issues attached?

Levi looked down at Eren’s sleeping face and realized it all didn’t matter. Eren was gorgeous and made Levi’s entire soul vibrate with affection. The little brat stole his heart and ran after it, demanding Levi to chase him to the ends of the earth. Levi would always catch him, wrap him up in his arms, and let him go just to chase after him once more. After all, he figured that’s what love was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I hope you enjoyed! <3 Comments, subscriptions, bookmarks, and kudos always make me smile! ^^
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

Levi found it difficult to tear himself away from Eren as he slept. He felt the internal need to sit and protect his mate-to-be while he slept in such a vulnerable state. He felt like his muscles and bones would have to pull right out of his skin if he wanted to move from that spot. Eren nuzzled his face into Levi’s thigh unconsciously and Levi felt his heart ache with affection. He decided to sit next to Eren while he slept for a while.

He leaned against the headboard and continued to pet Eren. Eren had said he loved him, but Levi doubted he really meant it. It did still make his heart clench with hope, even if he didn’t say it in his right mind. He felt the same way about Eren wanting to bond with Levi. Levi was tentative and cautious about bonding, but he knew he’d feel hurt if Eren never saw that as a possibility. Between the drugs and their potent scents, Eren had to be half out of his mind. Eren probably didn’t truly mean much of what he said.

Levi did believe Eren’s insecurities after that horse-fucker Kirstein mentioned Isabel. He had a right to be wary. Their relationship was still fresh, new, and fragile. Then Isabel came into the situation like a hatchet, tearing it all to shreds. A part of Levi wasn’t even surprised. She’d always burst into the situation whether he liked it or not with guns blazing and a huge smile, oblivious to the world around her.

Eren made a sleepy, high-pitched yawn. The kid was way too cute for his own good. Levi had to be a little grateful for Eren’s distaste for Alphas. If Eren hadn’t avoided them for so long, Levi was sure someone would have already snatched him up. It was funny to think about how rapidly Eren’s life changed in such a short amount of time all because Levi was able to captivate him, accidentally, with his scent alone. It was a miracle in itself that Levi would never forget.

He felt a little guilty too, for shattering Eren’s world. Eren had a misguided dream, but a dream nonetheless. He wanted to do it by himself with the force of ten men in one. Now it seemed like he was so unsure about everything, tentative and floating through his days. Sure, he seemed happy, but Levi knew he expected more of himself. He truly doubted Eren would ever be the typical stay-at-home Omega that all Alphas craved.

No, Eren wanted a full and exciting life. He wanted to be in the driver’s seat, navigating his way through his own journey and taking on the trials and tribulations himself. Levi wondered if he could put himself in the passenger’s seat for once. After being alone for so long and tasting the sweet flavor of Eren’s company, he thought he probably could.

He laughed. Eren was denying him of his most instinctual needs and Levi loved it. Maybe he was a masochist. He kissed the stereotypes goodbye and appreciated Eren’s uniqueness as an Omega and as a man.

Hange said something about Eren lighting up at the idea of being a chef while they were working on Eren’s mouth together. Levi stopped his thoughts. That sounded wrong.

Eren was a great cook and he’d do well at anything he put his mind to. Levi reminded himself to do some real estate research on nearby cafes. Perhaps the two of them could work something out.

There was also Eren’s heat to keep in mind. A grumble bubbled in Levi’s chest thinking about Eren’s flushed face and needy whines for an entire week. There were preparations to be made as he assumed this would be Eren’s first time with a partner. Levi didn’t want to mess anything up. Differing from Eren, Levi had accompanied one other person for a heat so he knew what to expect.

With Eren’s potent scent, there would probably be Alpha strangers loitering in his lawn and outside the door and windows. Levi would have to do something about that. While it was his legal right to fight anyone who trespassed onto his property and the thought of fighting off rival Alphas excited him, he figured it would be better just to keep Eren’s scent locked away in their home. Besides, Levi didn’t want anyone else catching the scent and taste of Eren’s heat. That was just for Levi.

“Levi…” Eren mumbled in his sleep, further cuddling up to Levi’s side. “Bond… me…”

Again with the bonding. It was like Eren was purposefully willing Levi to pin him to the bed and sink his teeth into Eren’s skin, creating a scar that would mean so much more. Did Eren realize a bonded couple couldn’t separate? There would be no escape hatch or get out of jail free card. A bond was permanent.

Even with his apprehensions, he noticed his scent glands tingling. Just the word coming from Eren’s lips caused his body to react on its own. He’d done his best to keep his feral instincts at bay. Anyone in the medical profession smelled stale and sterile because of the continuous washing and suppressing, but with Eren around it was difficult. He felt less in tune with his body than ever.

At this rate, he’d have to take a sabbatical and put off his purchase of Stohess. Luckily, none of his patients or co-workers complained yet.

All of this because of Eren. Levi looked down at him longingly, ghosting his fingertips across his soft cheek. Such a strange, beautiful, silly, electrifying brat. He went and flipped Levi’s world all around without even realizing it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Even before looking at the screen, he knew. It was that time of the month and he had been anticipating the moment. He didn’t want to leave his sanctuary. Eren was practically using Levi’s thigh as a pillow at that point. Levi re-tucked Eren into the blankets, tightly and securely so he could stand up to get his phone out of his pocket.

Two words from a familiar number: _Call me._

Levi begrudgingly got up from bed and took to the kitchen in order to keep his voice from reaching Eren’s ears and waking him up. He tapped his screen to dial. She answered in a moment, “Ah, Levi, I’ve finally gotten a hold of you! It’s been a few months!”

“I’m not _that_ hard to find.”

“I tried visiting Stohess but some intern dentist said you were busy with a playmate. I told him we were lovers in love and he just laughed,” she pouted.

“We’re not lovers.”

“If we aren’t, why do you always keep coming back to me?”

He was pretty sure he couldn’t tell the truth. Pure, carnal need. That would be a dick move. “Just lending a helping hand every once in a while.”

“Ha!” She obnoxiously laughed before pulling herself back together. “Don’t try to be a gentleman. I know who you are inside.”

“A dick?” he tried, voice monotone as ever.

“A pervert,” she corrected him. “So, what’s the deal with this new playmate?”

“He’s not a playmate.”

“He’s a he? I didn’t know you swung both ways.”

“I thought you know who I am inside.”

She ignored his snarky comment. “So, what’s his story? Are you _just helping_ him too? Has he been keeping you away all this time?”

“No.”

“So he’s something more?”

“Yes.”

“Go figure. Levi Ackerman finally settling down.” She almost sounded disappointed. “I want to meet him.”

“Why?”

“Pure curiosity.”

“No.”

“It’s not like I’m going to kill him.”

Levi’s breath hitched. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Just because I could doesn’t mean I will. He deserves a fair warning of what he’s getting into.”

“A warning?”

“He’s in for a stagnant relationship. You’re irrational fear of bonding basically means this is the end of the road for him. I mean… that’s what happened to us.”

“That’s not what happened to us. We were never…”

“Were we never?” There was a challenge in her voice. She was always challenging him.

Levi sighed and rested his elbows on the kitchen counter. “Isabel, whatever we were is over. I keep telling you that.”

“And yet when I call, you come running.”

She was really getting on his nerves. He had half a mind to just hang up and block her number. He’d done it before.

She spoke through his silence, “How about an experiment? Meet me in person, just once for a little chat. If you decide to come back to me, I’m game. If not, I’ll leave you and your new playmate alone forever. Deal?”

He knew if she didn’t get her way, she’d harass him and eventually get to Eren. His inner Alpha wouldn’t allow that to happen. He’d take care of this on his own without Eren getting involved. “Fine.”

She giggled, “Great! I can’t wait to see you again! Does any time today work for you? We sort of need to get this done quick before my heat starts.”

“I’ll text you if I can find time.” In all honesty, he’d much rather spend his time doting on Eren. However, he wouldn’t mind getting the exchange done quickly either. It would just be one more thing out of the way.

He hung up and buried his face in his hands. At least this time, it would be different. This time he fully knew how he felt about Isabel and how it differed from how he felt about Eren. To him, she was someone he cared about and felt the need to protect. But Eren was on an entirely different level.

A sad little whimper came from the loft, so soft that Levi almost missed it. He couldn’t help but bolt back to the bed finding a sleeping Eren tossing and turning. His arm was stuck out of the blankets and he was feeling around hopelessly. After another few seconds, he whimpered again.

Levi sat back down in the bed, leaning against the headboard and letting Eren nuzzle back up to his thigh. Levi readjusted the blankets around Eren to keep him warm. He could have gone to the grocery store to pick up things Eren would have an easy time eating. He could have gotten some work done on his computer. But there was nothing he’d rather do than stay there for Eren. He wanted Eren to feel safe and comfortable while he slept. He wanted to be the first thing he woke up to.

 

Eren woke up whimpering, only because his mouth hurt. “Levi…” he complained, nuzzling his leg again. When Levi went to get up to get the medication, Eren stopped him with a grip on his thigh.

“Eren, do you want the drugs or do you want me to stay?”

He made a whining sound and let Levi go. “Be fast, please?”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. He made no hesitations when grabbing the medicine from the kitchen counter, a glass of water, and hustling right back up to bed. Eren gulped down the pills and tried to will himself to sleep again. He took Levi’s hand and put it on his head. Levi took the hint and petted his hair. “Are you a dog?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Yep. Woof.” Eren smiled despite the pain. The drugs really knocked him out which was a blessing because Levi’s phone would not stop vibrating with texts all asking _are you free yet?_ Isabel was relentless.

He looked down at Eren and decided he’d be sleeping heavily for a while. Levi unconsciously pumped out calming pheromones and crooned lightly, keeping Eren in a thick haze of comfort and peace. With all the forces in the world keeping him asleep, Levi could justify leaving him for five minutes to talk to Isabel. He texted back, _come over now._

It’d be faster if they met at his place. He really only expected to meet her outside his front door, give her the five minutes she wanted and send her on her way. Then he could get right back to Eren’s side. Easy. At least, he hoped so. Nothing with Isabel ever seemed easy, even with the most diligent planning. Maybe that’s what kept him around, the constant guessing and strategy that came along with her. Whatever, it didn’t matter anyway.

She got there in record time, only about ten minutes time. Levi wondered if she had been driving around town, waiting for him to respond with a location. She knocked on the door, hard and fast. The sound echoed through the house and Levi covered up Eren’s ears for fear he’d been disturbed. Luckily, he stayed lax and snoozing.

Levi was on edge, a great way to start the conversation. His efforts to keep the house quiet and calm were thwarted. He stormed to the front door and whipped it open. Isabel’s smiling face was right there, inches away from him. The first thing he noticed was her strong scent, exactly how he remembered it. She smelled like some kind of tropical flower covered in dew. It wasn’t Levi’s favorite smell, but it was nice. It was also mixed in with the first signs of a heat. He wondered if it was safe for her to be wandering around outside.

Apparently, she could sense the intense scents coming from inside. “Wow, smells great in here. Like you but… sweeter. Is that a lover-boy I smell?”

She went to take a step inside but Levi pushed her back with unnecessary force. He hadn’t meant to act so rashly, but she was intruding his and Eren’s nest. She was going to add her scent to the mix, creating discourse and chaos. She was going to destroy their home and force Eren away from him. At least, that’s what his inner Alpha was telling him. “We talk out here,” he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow and didn’t budge, the doorway separating them. “What’s going on here?”

Levi thought it was obvious. What was so hard to get? He wanted to keep Eren safe and sound inside. “Eren’s sleeping. I don’t want to wake him. More, I don’t want you to wake him.”

She pouted a bit at the bite of his words. She bounced back quickly. “ _Eren_ , hm?”

“Yeah, Eren.” He wondered if giving her his name was a mistake.

“Is there a last name that goes with that?”

“Does it matter?”

“Just curious.” With that, she tilted her head and exposed her neck to him, casually and slyly. A wave of her scent hit Levi in the face. It was a scent that previously roused him silly, but now it was like a whiff of something stale and unexciting.

“What do you really want, Isabel?” he had to ask. She had to understand he wasn’t going to leave Eren.

“Remember when we shared my heats together? You were like an _animal_ in bed. I miss that.”

“Yeah, then you went to Farlan. What happened to him?”

She shrugged and avoided eye contact, “Nothing. We’re happy. Sort of.”

“Then why…?”

She bit her lip and her eyes began to water, slowly at first and then a complete waterfall. “I don’t _know_. I miss you. I loved you. You were my one that got away and I can’t… I don’t want to let you get away.”

He couldn’t stand to see her cry. “Isabel, shh.” He put a hand on her head. “I love you…” A thump interrupted his thoughts but he dismissed it quickly to finish. “Like a sister. You need to let this go.”

The door to the garage slammed shut. Levi tuned back into the scents and sensations from the house. He turned his back on Isabel when he couldn’t sense Eren’s presence. And suddenly, the garage door was opening. Eren pulled out of the driveway in Levi’s car and sped down the road.

“Grand theft auto?” Isabel was stunned almost as much as Levi, who stood there completely bewildered.

Eren was drugged up, drowsy, and driving Levi’s car down the fucking road. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Isabel, I need you to go home,” Levi tried to put a plan together.

“Really? Or you could get in my car to drive after Eren?”

“You’re close to your heat and need to be safe at home.”

“There’s the Levi I remember. Okay, I’ll go. But don’t think we’re done having this talk! The experiment continues tomorrow!” she yelled as she got into her car and drove off. One problem down, a fuck-ton more to go.

* * *

Levi shuffled out of bed, waking Eren immediately. His irritated scent cut through the warm harmony in the room and struck Eren’s heart wide-awake. Levi was opening the front door and letting a new smell wash in. The foul, unfamiliar smell woke Eren up even more. He knew right away, it was Isabel Magnolia.

He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Eren needed to get closer without interrupting their conversation or getting caught. He knew his presence would disrupt everything and ruin his chances of knowing what their relationship was. He pretended to be a super spy as he crawled out of bed, onto the floor. His body felt heavy but he didn’t care. His curiosity fueled him to sneak slowly down the stairs.

He could finally hear her blubbering, “I don’t _know_. I miss you. I loved you. You were my one that got away and I can’t… I don’t want to let you get away.” Eren’s heart clenched. Another Omega was attempting to steal away his mate and he had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to put himself between the two and hiss at her until she went away. The other, more rational part trusted Levi to send her on her way.

“Isabel, shh.” He put a hand on her head, petting her hair like he had been petting Eren’s. “I love you…” His foot hit the stairs a little too loudly, but it didn’t matter. The rest of his movements were quiet and swift. He dashed through the kitchen and into the garage, swiping Levi’s keys along the way.

No, he didn’t exactly have a plan. It probably wasn’t a good idea to ‘steal’ Levi’s car but there he was in the driver’s seat, clicking the remote to open the garage door. He just wanted to get away and get away fast. He didn’t want to take chance running because Levi would be sure to catch him. Therefore, the car was the best option.

Tears streamed down Eren’s face as he drove through the residential neighborhood. Levi’s words repeated in his mind, his insecurities bursting into reality. His Omega kept yearning to turn back, to beg for an explanation, but Eren wouldn’t fall for that any longer.

He had several options on where to go. Armin would convince him to go back and get a proper explanation. Mikasa would want to go back and beat him to a pulp while Annie pointed and laughed. His mom…

He turned towards the hospital. His mom would know what to do.

Eren parked in a zone he’d probably get a ticket. He jaywalked and nearly got hit by a bus. His tunnel vision allowed him one goal to focus on and nothing else, getting to his mom. The route was so familiar; he didn’t have to pause once until he finally got to her room.

But something was wrong. She wasn’t lying in bed with a surprised smile. The bed was made, sheets empty. Her scent was completely gone and the entire room smelled unwelcoming and sterile.

The worst came to mind and Eren fell to the floor in series of gasps and sobs. He felt alone and empty, panicked and confused. Why hadn’t anyone called? Had someone called while he was sleeping?

He hated how his entire being craved Levi in this dire time of need and sorrow. They weren’t even bonded and he couldn’t escape the intense desires to be by his side, safe from a world of hurt and confusion.

It wasn’t long before someone noticed him in there and asked, “Eren Jaeger? Are you Carla’s son?”

Eren looked up at them with big, watering eyes and nodded. He probably looked like a mess, but it didn’t even matter.

“She’s been moved to another room for emergency care. Were you not notified?”

The wash of relief came with the hook of ‘emergency care’. He couldn’t let himself feel the slightest bit happy yet. “What’s going on?” he managed to say with a hoarse voice.

“She had to go through a procedure today. She probably won’t be out for a while. Would you mind visiting later on?”

“Uh…” Eren wasn’t sure if that helped ease his pain at all. He noticed Grisha pacing in the hallway in front of her room. “Excuse me.” Eren went to go confront his father for answers.

Grisha looked surprised to see Eren. “What are you doing here?” he asked without even a ‘hello’.

“What’s happening with mom? Is she going to be okay?”

Grisha sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know. I didn’t want to tell you or Mikasa until… it was for sure…”

Eren gave him a warranted shove to the chest. “How _could_ you? Leaving us alone in the dark doesn’t fix anything! We need to know what’s going on! What happens if she… doesn’t make it? What happens when we’re left knowing that we could have been here for her and we weren’t?”

He just huffed and sat down on a bench, leaning against the wall. Eren sat next to him. At that, Grisha asked, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting.”

“It might be a few hours, Eren.”

“I don’t care.” Eren stared straight ahead. He was completely drained of emotion and his jaw began to throb. His stomach growled too.

“Hungry? There’s a vending machine down the hall.”

It was odd, hearing his father speak to him normally. “No, it’s fine. I don’t think I can chew anyway.”

“What?”

“I had my wisdom teeth removed recently.”

“And you _drove_ here? On medications? After a procedure like that?” Grisha wasn’t mad, he sounded… concerned?

“Yeah, so what?” Eren started to feel irritated.

Grisha yanked out his mother’s cellphone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited.

“What are you doing?” Eren’s face scrunched up in pure confusion.

“Dr. Ackerman, right? Eren’s here at the hospital. He’s going to need someone to drive him home. Right. Okay.” Grisha hung up and sighed as if the call took all the energy out of him.

“You called Levi? How did you even get his number?” Eren stood and took a step right in front of Grisha.

“He gave it to your mother as a common courtesy.”

“You could have called Mikasa or Armin…” Eren scolded. Out of all people, Grisha unknowingly summoned the devil. Eren didn’t even want to imagine facing Levi. He was probably angry with Eren for taking his car. It was a pretty stupid move, but it resulted in something important. He turned his attention back to Grisha. “If you think Levi is going to take me away and get me out of your hair, you’re wrong. I’m staying.”

Grisha just grunted and stared straight through Eren, as if he were a ghost.

He wasn’t worth Eren’s time any longer. Eren took to pacing up and down the hallway. He found a little waiting area with padded seats by the emergency rooms and took shelter there. He had a perfect view of his mother’s room and would be able to spring up the second that door opened.

The waiting room let him think and calm down, just a little. His raging emotions that led him to that room ebbed and were replaced with worry and fear. Eren had always claimed to not be afraid of anything, but he realized this was it. He was alone, staring down a beast of the unknown with no weapons or shields. He’d have to take whatever information the doctor gave him straight to the chest.

A loud clacking caught his attention. He perked up and realized it was running straight towards him. Levi nearly fell into the doorway, having to grip onto the nearest chair for support. He was dressed in oddly casual clothes, damp with sweat and haphazardly arranged.

Eren noticed his scent next as it hit him in the face and filled the room like a storm. He was worried, enraged, and afraid. Just like Eren.

Eren stood without even noticing it. Levi crashed into him, wrapping him up in an embrace. “Like a sister,” he panted.

Eren paused. Did Levi think he was like a sister? Had Levi gone nuts? Eren was the one on drugs, not Levi. “What?”

“You didn’t hear the rest. I said I loved her like a sister.”

Oh.

It wasn’t the first time his rashness led to something like this.

Levi didn’t give Eren a chance to speak. “Eren, I love _you_. No one else. Just you.”

Eren didn’t even need to think. “I love you too.”

Levi held onto him like a lifeline, pressing their bodies together as if he could force them to form into one being. A new dampness on Eren’s cheek caused him to pull away to see one silent tear streaking down Levi’s face. He wanted to take a picture to put it in the history books. A crying Levi was something he never thought he’d see.

“Levi…” Eren spoke his concern, thumbing away the tear.

“I really thought I lost you there. Don’t run away like that again.”

The new elation in his chest felt guilty and wrong. “Levi, my mom is in the emergency room. I…”

The door opened and the doctor went straight down the hall towards Grisha. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and followed. The doctor approached Grisha with an unreadable expression. “She’s fine now. But it’s getting worse. We’ll start the experimental treatment tomorrow, if she’s up for it. For now, we need to let her rest. I hope you understand.”

Eren felt like he could finally release a breath he had been holding in for the past hour. He still didn’t feel good, but it was better than he’d imagined. With no other way to express his joy, he spun around to hug Levi again. He knew they had a lot to talk about, but he needed a moment to feel happy.

 

“So she came on to you,” Eren repeated again. He and Levi had settled onto the couch with a bowl of yogurt. Levi fed Eren another small spoonful. Eren suspected it was all just to shut him up.

“She’s been having problems with Farlan. She’s not used to a long-term relationship.”

“And she came here just so you wouldn’t have to leave me for too long?” he spoke with his mouth full.

Levi nodded. Their whole conversation dropped off when Levi’s phone rang. He narrowed his eyes at the Caller ID and answered tentatively.

Levi’s face froze into a strange expression. He stayed silent on the phone until he said, “Okay. I’ll tell him. Goodbye.”

Eren stared at Levi blankly. He assumed Levi was given a message for Eren. But who would it be from?”

“Eren, it was your father. He said your mother had a bad reaction to one of the new post-op medications and… your mother… didn’t make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments. I've been afraid to post and such, but you all give me the ambition to keep going. Thanks for your support <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

Levi stared into Eren’s eyes; they looked all the emotion was sucked out the second the words left his lips. He wished there were a better way to say it, but how could he have ever prepared to tell Eren that his mom has passed away? What kind of sick joke was all this? First, they say she’s fine and now…

“He’s lying,” Eren’s words sounded hollow. “He just wants to get rid of me… to stop me from seeing her anymore. That has to be it! I can’t… I can’t…” He yanked Levi’s phone out of his hand and dialed his mother’s number.

“You lying son of a bitch,” Eren started with, voice thick with venom and wrath. A few seconds of silence later and he started crying all over again. “Put me on with the doctor. _Now_.”

After the medical explanation, Eren let the phone fall from his fingers and his entire body froze up. Levi ended the call and nervously wondered what to do. Did Eren want space? Closeness? Affection? Levi had never dealt with anything like this before. It wasn’t like he had to deal with death in the dental profession, much to many children’s surprise.

On instinct, his arms opened up for Eren. Eren flew into them and buried himself in Levi. He took shelter in Levi’s proximity and let himself lose it. Levi stroked his back and crooned, hoping it’d offer at least a little comfort in a time of darkness. “Eren…” he hummed, lowly and sympathetically. There were no magical words that would make things right.

“I just feel like I never got enough time with her,” he cried. “He kept me from her for so long and now… it’s over. I didn’t even have the chance to really get to know her. I just… need more time…”

Levi readjusted Eren so he could rest his head on Levi’s shoulder. There, Levi nuzzled into Eren’s neck in an attempt to cover him with his heavy, comforting scent. The low rumbling in his chest vibrated against Eren, whose anger melted into sorrow. Levi’s chest ached and his stomach churned, as if he were sharing Eren’s anguish. He’d take on the full burden of Eren’s grief if he could, if that meant Eren didn’t have to suffer. He felt his shoulder dampen with Eren’s tears and wanted to cry himself. His mate-to-be was breaking and Levi wasn’t sure if he could fix him.

He found himself thinking about what kind of advice Hange would give him. Her bold, blatant, nosy self never failed to insert herself into Levi’s life and give her opinions. Levi imitated her voice in his head saying something like ‘tell him how you feel’ or something vague like that.

How did Levi feel? The words spilt out, “Eren, I’m sorry and I’m here for you. And I’m not going to leave you. I’ll do anything I can…”

Eren pressed their necks together and clung to him even harder. “Let’s just stay like this.”

Levi would stay like that for days on end if that would help Eren in the slightest.

“Eren… I’m here for you in every way I can be. Anything you need, I’m here for you.”

Eren buried his face into Levi even further, muffling his cries and gripping onto him with all his might. Levi thought back to his childhood, staring at his mother’s dead body with confusion and fear. He needed to be the person for Eren that Levi always wanted as a child. He needed to be his support. He rubbed Eren’s back and used a free hand to dial up a number he never thought he’d actually use.

 

* * *

 

Mikasa found it odd that Levi would openly invite her into his home. Of course, she was already on her way and ready to pound down the door to get to Eren. But to be invited took out the extra step of barging in. She got the news shortly after Eren and wasn’t sure how to feel. She’d already lost one set of parents and the Jaeger’s took her in. She respected Carla for putting up with Grisha. She hated Grisha as much as Eren did. She hadn’t let herself get close to either of them for fear they’d leave her just like her own parents did. But, she loved Eren with her entire being and he needed her. She was already prepared to do anything she could to help her brother.

The front door was unlocked so she let herself in to find Eren and Levi tangled up in one another on the couch. She took one second to look around the house, finding it acceptable for her brother. It was lavish with high ceilings and expensive looking carpet. She wasn’t surprised Eren decided to move out of her living room and live with Levi. However, she couldn’t concern herself with the décor as she had more important matters to mind.

She was first greeted with a warning growl from Levi, which made sense. She was entering their nest. Even if she were invited, she expected Levi to be on his guard with another Alpha in the room. She found herself feeling defensive as well, but was willing to cope with it for Eren’s sake.

Eren hardly noticed her presence; he seemed so clingy with Levi. He was wrapped around his torso like a koala to a tree. Levi murmured something to Eren before he turned his head to see Mikasa. His face was covered in tears. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips kept trembling. It broke her heart.

He hesitantly unwrapped himself from Levi and got up to hug her. Mikasa noticed Levi gripping the sofa cushion and was impressed that he held back and let Eren hug her. She returned the hug tightly, wanting to offer security and support. “Eren, I’m so sorry.” It was the only thing she could really say. “We’re going to get through this.”

He pulled away and took a few steps back towards Levi. She guessed he felt a bit more comfortable in his proximity and didn’t take the motion to heart. “Grisha is making the funeral arrangements, so we’re just expected to show up. Think you can do that with me? If not, that’s okay too.”

He nodded, biting his lip. Eren really looked like he was going to break down all over again. She gently pushed him back onto the couch next to Levi and sat on the other side of him with a hand over his. Levi snuck his arm around Eren’s shoulders and the two Alphas squashed Eren in between them. Mikasa felt like she could choke on the sheer amount of calming pheromones coming from Levi, but she knew it was for the best. She wasn’t sure what Eren would be like without his stupid Alpha boyfriend subtly curing his inner anxieties and woes.

What Eren needed was the company of his boyfriend, his family, and his friends. He needed to know that he wasn’t alone. She texted Armin to get him over to the house as well, warning him about Carla’s death all the while. Armin was quick to reply, a long drawn-out text about his condolences and how he’d be over quickly. “Armin is coming too, Eren.”

Eren just nodded and sniffled. In no time, he had Levi on one side of him, Mikasa on the other, and Armin sitting on the coffee table in front of him. She’d make sure Eren would be okay, even if it were over her dead body.

 

* * *

 

Levi worked on a tight schedule for the next few weeks. It took Mikasa, the one-woman army, to force Levi to go to work while she watched over Eren for the first week. The two of them fought it out while Eren took a shower, a full on growling and loud-whispering match. He eventually caved, having to trust Eren’s sister to care for him while he worked. She won the argument by accusing Levi of not wanting to provide for his mate during this time of need and not trusting his family. He had to admit, she had a point.

So, while he went to work she watched over Eren and spent some brother-sister time with him. The second Levi could, he left work and flew to Eren’s side once more.

The first week consisted of Eren not leaving the bed other than to visit the bathroom. Mikasa, Armin, and Levi made sure to always be around for company and assistance at the risk of smothering him. Luckily, Eren didn’t seem to mind at all. The second week was the funeral. Eren attended with a stony face, accepting condolences from a series of strangers and extended family he never knew existed beforehand. All the while, Levi did everything in his goddamn power to bring Eren up from the depths of depression to a functioning person again. At least Eren’s mouth had healed properly.

At the beginning of the third week since Carla’s death, the two of them sat together on the couch with something playing on the television. They had gotten into the habit of it in the mornings before Levi left for work. Levi wasn’t even paying attention to the show. All his energy went into watching and monitoring Eren. Not only was he coming out of his sorrows, but also his heat was rapidly approaching.

“She’s probably yelling at me from up there, telling me to stop sulking,” Eren chuckled for the first time in two weeks. “I didn’t get to see her a lot growing up… but when I did… she was like the sun.”

“You are two in the same,” Levi commented. “Cheerful, kind, warm… like the sun. But also strong and willful.”

Eren nuzzled himself further into Levi’s side and Levi kissed his temple. Eren had been getting more affectionate as his heat grew near. In a few days, he’d be overcome with sexual desires for Levi to fulfill. And hopefully, it’d help cure some of his lingering sadness.

Levi noticed all the little changes Eren went through. He demanded Levi’s attention at all times, always needing to touch him in some little way. His scent took on a more alluring scent, which Levi didn’t even think was possible. Eren would sometimes blush and excuse himself to the bathroom if he and Levi’s innocent kisses took on a darker, sinful tone.

“Thank you… for everything, Levi,” Eren looked up to him with an attempt at a smile. He wasn’t fully healed yet, and he probably never would be, but Levi was happy to see him trying. In reality, Levi wished he could have done more, said more.

Levi kissed Eren on the lips and smiled, “I’d do anything for you.”

“That’s cliché,” Eren chuckled again.

“It’s true.”

“Don’t you have to go soon?” Eren glanced up at the clock on the wall.

“In a few minutes. Are you okay here? Are Mikasa or Armin coming over?”

Eren shook his head, “No, I was going to go with you.”

Levi’s brows furrowed together. “What? Eren, you don’t have to…”

“I want to. It’s been a full two weeks… I should go.”

Levi weighed his options. He liked the idea of Eren staying safe and sound in their little nest of a home. He also liked the idea of Eren staying close to him. He didn’t like the idea of his coworkers catching even the slightest scent of Eren’s heat. But he also didn’t like the idea of Eren’s heat starting without Levi present.

He decided to talk it out. “What about your heat?”

Eren shrugged, “It’s not that bad yet. It won’t come on for another few days.”

Levi gave him the sternest look he could muster, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Against his better judgment, he allowed it. After all, he said he’d do anything for Eren. The two of them dressed up and took off in Levi’s car. Arriving at Stohess was just as Levi pictured. Erwin and Hange crowded around Eren with their condolences and sweet words. Armin congratulated Eren for returning to work. Jean kept his distance due to Levi’s pointed glares. Levi still hadn’t forgiven him for bringing up Isabel.

Levi had Eren sit at his desk and research new scheduling software while Levi sat in the green armchair across from him, reading over patient files on a clipboard. He didn’t have many appointments for the day but every time he had to leave Eren was pure misery.

In between cleanings, he’d return to Eren with new questions he thought of during each checkup.

“What do you want during your heat?” he decided to start with.

Eren, who was obviously playing computer games while Levi was gone, turned to him with a flushed face. “What?”

“Your heat? I’m assuming you have expectations. What do you like, what don’t you like?”

“Well, at the start of it… I usually just want… to be fucked.” Even though they were the only two in the room, Eren’s voice shrunk down to a whisper.

Levi mimicked the whisper playfully, “Any specific way? Anything you want to try?”

“Maybe after the first day…”

Levi cocked his head to the side and waited. When Eren couldn’t come up with anything specifically, Levi gifted him a smirk, “You think about it. I’ve got to get to another appointment. I’m up for anything.” He’d truly do anything for Eren too. Well, mostly anything. Levi’s mind wandered, wondering what kinds of dirty things Eren liked to do.

The moment he came back into the office and shut the door, Eren was ready. “Handcuffs?”

Levi’s cock twitched. A beautiful picture of Eren with his hands cuffed behind his back, riding Levi and making such delicious sounds filled his head. “Yes. Did you want a blindfold to go with that too?”

Eren smiled, “No, I’d miss your face too much. But… maybe we could try it for fun.”

How could he be so cute? Levi missed the irresistibly cute Eren.

Eren continued, “Think you could bring your white coat home?”

“Role play?”

Eren nodded with the cute pink blush still on his cheeks.

“I think I can manage that,” Levi smirked.

Eren continued, “I’m used to being locked in a bedroom, to keep the scents in. How are we going to do that at your house? The bedroom is wide open to the rest of the house.”

“I was going to get some scent blockers for the doors and windows.” He’d irresponsibly been putting that off because of the death in Eren’s family.

“So we can… use the whole house? Would that work?”

“As long as we’re close, it’ll work.”

“What about food?”

“We can stock up on some quick stuff. Are you still taking birth control?”

He nodded and blushed some more. It was amazing how shy and innocent he could be one moment and so hot and ready the next.

Levi went for his third appointment. He came back to Eren who had his nose almost touching the computer monitor. He’d moved to one of the green armchairs, using a personal laptop. Levi came up behind him and pulled his face away. “That can’t be good for your eyes.” He looked at the screen and noticed Eren was shopping for… sex toys. Another portrait of Eren fucking himself with a ribbed, silicone dildo popped into Levi’s mind and flooded his dick with blood.

Eren was quick to explain, “When I was alone, I did a lot of this stuff myself… I figured you might get tired and…” His explanation only fueled the image, adding in sound effects and a very desperate looking Eren. Okay, time for distractions before another appointment. He could not clean teeth with half an erection.

Levi bent over so his lips could tickle Eren’s ear. He whispered, “Eren, I won’t get tired. But, if you would feel more comfortable…” Levi dug out his credit card from his wallet and dropped it onto the desk. “Use that. And anything else you want too. _Anything._ ”

The two of them had never talked about finances since Eren wanted to pay Levi for rent, which to Levi’s delight never ended up happening. He didn’t mind paying for anything Eren wanted, money was never an issue for Levi. In fact, he liked paying for Eren’s things. It made his inner Alpha purr with pride.

Eren stared between the card and Levi, unsure. “I can take care of it…”

Levi ran a hand through Eren’s soft mop of hair and planted a kiss on his temple. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Just as he hoped, Eren didn’t argue one bit. In fact, he smiled which lifted Levi’s heart. He missed seeing him smile so much. It made him rub his nose against Eren’s neck unconsciously taking in his scent and rubbing his own all over Eren’s neck. He nosed his hair and tossed is arms over Eren’s shoulders, clasping his hands across Eren’s chest. Eren lowered his chin and Levi licked the back of his neck, teasing it with little nips and kisses. It gave Eren a shiver, which urged Levi on, kissing and leaving little bites all over Eren’s neck.

He missed being intimate with Eren. He’d held back and waited for Eren to make the first move for fear pushing anything unsavory would be insensitive. Levi felt a pent up energy he couldn’t deny much longer. And it seemed Eren felt the same as he released the softest little whimper.

So much for avoiding an erection. Eren was just too goddamn tempting. Levi wanted to cancel his last appointment of the day and ravish Eren right then and there.

To his surprise, Eren spun around in the chair and kissed Levi on the lips. “You’ve got an appointment, Dr. Ackerman. But afterwards…”

Levi gave him another kiss and hustled to get his last appointment over with.

 

* * *

 

It was the first time Eren had been looking forward to his heat. Normally, he’d sulk over it for days because going through it alone was painful and lasted way too fucking long. With Levi, he’d have someone to share it with. He’d have someone to fully experience it with.

He also knew it would help him take his mind off of his mother. After weeks of hearing the same mantra, _it’ll get better soon, we’re here for you, she’s still with you in your heart_ , and he was ready to attempt life as normal. At least the heat would forcibly keep his mind focused on one thing.

He leaned back in the chair and chewed on the end of one of Levi’s pens while staring at the ceiling. What would a heat with Levi be like? Would he know what to expect? Would he manage to keep up with Eren’s constant, recurring need for an orgasm?

He figured they couldn’t really go wrong, as long as they were together. Eren added several items to his online shopping cart. Water and silicone based lube, scent blockers, a set of leather handcuffs, and a tempting dildo with bulbous ripples along it. Just in case Levi was getting more than he bargained for and couldn’t keep up. He added condoms as a last minute impulse buy, another ‘just in case’ item.

Eren typed in Levi’s credit card information and got the expedited shipping. He thanked the universe for online shopping, because he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to get these things in person.

He imagined walking into a sex shop with Levi at his side, casually pointing out things he’d think Eren would like. All the while, Eren’s heart would probably pound out of his chest and run home. The thought almost made him want to laugh. He was still getting used to it all.

Some people found solace in sex and Eren wondered if he was that type of person. He’d been holding off because he just didn’t have the energy and Levi didn’t push him whatsoever. It was another thing he had to thank him for.

Hange burst into the office at full force, causing Eren to fumble with his mouse until he got all his windows hidden. It was too late. She’d seen it all.

“Oh, Eren! Sorry, I thought Levi would be in here!” She held a giant pile of papers in her arms. It looked heavy.

“He’s with a patient… but you can wait here for him!” Eren threw on a smile to hide his obvious embarrassment.

“Really? Thanks!” She plopped the papers onto his desk and took the seat next to Eren. “Look, Eren, I really am sorry about your mother. I hadn’t met her, but Levi said she was very much like you.”

“Ah, yeah,” he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m still not sure how to feel about everything.”

“And that’s totally okay!” She put her hands on his shoulders with a big grin. “You’re allowed to feel however you want to feel.” It was weirdly nice advice, almost like she knew exactly what he needed to hear.

“Thank you.” He gave her a real grin, not the fake one he’d been sporting.

Levi appeared in the open doorway and put one hand on Hange’s head and the other on Eren’s. “What are you two doing?”

“Waiting for you!” Hange jumped up and tapped on the paperwork. “I’m here to deliver paperwork. And this one is… ripe for the picking, if you catch my drift.”

She stood and skipped out, giggling along the way. She closed the door with a dramatic wink. For such a strange, unique woman she was crazy wise. No wonder Levi respected her so much.

“So, the doctor is in,” Levi sat against the arm of Hange’s abandoned chair, smirking at Eren. “I thought you hated dentists, by the way.”

“Someone convinced me to love them,” Eren stood to kiss Levi hard on the lips. He playfully bit at Levi’s lower lip, pulling it a bit before letting it slap back into place. “Actually, just one in particular.”

“Lucky guy,” Levi returned, grabbing Eren around the waist and pulling him close.

“Very lucky,” Eren agreed with a cheeky smile. If he was allowed to feel how he wanted to feel, he decided to feel happy with Levi. He decided to feel happy without feeling like he should be sad and mournful. He didn’t want to bear the guilt any longer.

Levi’s movements were tentative as his hands drifted from Eren’s hips to cup his ass. It was a silent way to ask Eren for permission. When Eren made no move against him, Levi then coated Eren’s neck with kisses while his hands kneaded Eren’s taut backside. Eren sighed with satisfaction and let his head loll back to give Levi more space to kiss, lick, and nip.

He realized it was what he needed, affection and attention from Levi. From his Alpha. From the man who would protect him, provide for him, and shower him with love. He wanted to let himself get lost and let Levi take control. He wanted to let go of his hard, tired grip on reality and fall into the depths of passion.

He looped his arms around Levi’s neck and Levi scooped his legs up and around him. Eren knocked his forehead into Levi’s as he kissed him furiously and lustfully. No matter how many kisses they shared, it would never be enough.

Levi set Eren down on his desk and let Eren yank off his coat and undo his belt. Eren felt like he couldn’t rip Levi’s pants off him fast enough. Luckily, Levi was there to help until his entire lower half was dismantled. Next was Eren’s turn and it had gone just as quickly and smoothly as Levi’s pants had. There wasn’t time to undo their shirts and it didn’t matter. Eren yanked Levi down by his tie to kiss him again, leaning back just enough for Levi to sneak a finger into his dripping pucker. It wasn’t enough for Eren, he whined for more.

“Patience,” Levi whispered.

Perhaps it was the semi-public space, his approaching heat, or weeks without sex, but Eren just didn’t have much patience left. He took Levi’s hard cock in his hand, gently pumping it a few times before pulling it towards him. Levi caved and appeased Eren’s demands. Not like it took that much convincing.

Levi plunged into Eren slowly and divinely. Eren started to let out a loud moan, but Levi pushed his thumb into Eren’s mouth. “Shh, they’ll hear us.”

Instead, Eren sucked on Levi’s thumb and hummed in appreciation as Levi began to quicken his pace. Eren lapped at the rest of Levi’s fingers before he began to stroke Eren’s weeping cock.

Eren leaned back and let out a stifled moan, trying to stay as quiet as he could. “Oh, Levi, ngh…” In the heat of the moment, he grabbed his tie and shoved it into his mouth for extra precaution.

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one trying to stay quiet. Levi’s jaw was clamped shut in efforts to silence his own gasps and groans. He could only let some quiet growls and hums while pounding Eren on his desk.

It might have been the lack of sex over the past two weeks or the chance someone could walk in on them at any moment, but Eren came fast and hard. His cum spurt onto his shirt and dripped down onto the lip of the desk.

Levi pulled out of Eren and came onto his desk as well, barely making it in time. Well, it would definitely make the clean up just a little bit easier.

Eren spit out his tie and took a few deep breaths. Levi was panting too, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm.

“Wow,” was all Eren could say.

“Yeah, wow,” Levi barked out a laugh.

“That was…”

“Much needed.”

They both smiled and Levi leaned over to plant one more kiss on Eren’s lips. “Time to clean up.”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

The entire room smelled of sex and Eren wondered if anyone else would notice. He almost didn’t mind, as it was a silent message to everyone that Levi was taken. Of course they all knew already, but his inner Omega cheered with pride at his own declaration of their relationship.

For the first time in weeks, his heart felt light and fuzzy. He felt warm and complete. While there was a space his mother left that would always remain empty and lost, he knew that Levi would be there to help him remember the good things in life and gift him with the love he needed. That in itself was a true miracle, almost as miraculous as the unknown forces that brought them together in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and everything. Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate all the reception I've gotten from all of you. I'm looking to do another Levi/Eren fic soon so if any of you have any requests or ideas, let me know! <3 Thank you <3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

Eren’s eyes flashed open in the night and he knew. After they received the package he’d ordered, they’d spent the night installing scent blockers, bringing out spare sets of sheets, and setting out the lube and toys. Eren had to admit he was nervous, but also very excited. He rested his head on Levi’s chest and Levi had an arm wrapped around him. Before falling asleep, Levi asked the vital question, “Eren, when you go into your heat… you’re going to want us to bond. Do you want that now?”

Eren fidgeted in bed, mulling over the question. The answer was obvious, of course he did. It was a whirlwind of a romance but nothing felt more right and necessary. He went for the safe answer, “Do you?”

There was no hesitation. “Of course.”

Eren nodded too, “Yes. Me too.”

He knew some people would make it a grand proposal, like a marriage proposal. Typically an Alpha would get down on one knee and ask or present their Omega with a gift. But it seemed fitting for the two of them. It was meaningful, honest, intimate, and a little clumsy.

After a round of loving kisses, nuzzles, and cuddles the two of them spent their last few innocent moments together before all hell broke loose. So not only did Eren have days of animal-sex to look forward to, but also a grand finale of the two of them bonding together.

“Are you nervous?” Levi asked.

“For the heat or the bonding?”

“Either.”

Eren was honest, just as Levi had been with him. “The heat, sort of. The bonding, no.”

“What are you nervous about?”

He knew it was silly, but there was a myriad of things he was worried about. After all, it was his first heat with a partner. “I might make weird noises, ask for weird things, or look weird…”

“You do those things when you’re not in heat, so it’s really not much different,” Levi joked with a smirk. He seemed giddy for the event to start.

Eren gave him a bump on the arm and mumbled, “I don’t want you to leave me.”

The lighthearted discussion turned into a serious one. Levi sat up and took Eren by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Eren, I will _never_ leave you. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it as many times as I need to.”

“I know,” Eren sheepishly looked away. “I think it’s something everyone fears during their heat.” It was true. Omegas were particularly vulnerable during their heats and tended to rely one hundred percent on their Alphas. It’s why going through it alone sucked so goddamn much.

“I love you, Eren,” Levi cocked his head so Eren would look at him. “I’ll never stop either. No matter what.”

It made Eren smile and give him a kiss on the nose. He really loved the cute, sincere side of Levi. Really, he loved every side of Levi. But the cute one was one of his favorites. Okay, they were all his favorites. Eren let out a giggle and kissed him on the lips. “I love you too. All of you.”

 

Eren awoke with a start, like one would if they had a nightmare about being boiled alive. His skin was sweaty, burning and itchy and he found himself rubbing against the blankets in an attempt to catch some friction against his damp nether regions. Eren found himself thanking Levi for convincing him to sleep naked and he was even more thankful Levi slept naked himself.

It was as if Levi knew, catching the impeding scent of Eren’s heat rolling in. He was awake, rubbing Eren’s back and sending shots of shivers up and down Eren’s spine. His fingers trailed down to the small of his back, teasing the skin there and lighting it ablaze with tingles and warmth.

Eren wasn’t in the mood for teasing. He felt a bubble of growls and whines swell and pop in his throat. The emptiness he felt was deafening. His body cried, _mate me, mate me!_

His needy little noises didn’t go unnoticed. Levi’s fingers trailed over the swell of his ass and snuck through until they pierced Eren’s drooling entrance. He was producing slick so rapidly, the sheets under him were damp and his entire backside was wet.

Eren unconsciously rutted against the mattress with his head shoved into the pillow, hoping for some kind of relief. His dick was so hard that it hurt. It felt so full and needed release. And his insides felt empty, cold, and punishing. Why wasn’t Levi inside him yet?

He mewled and wiggled his ass and lifted it further up into the air. “Levi, please, now!”

Levi huffed at his impatience and dutifully worked another finger into Eren’s hole, stretching and pulsing. It still wasn’t enough and Eren kept squirming.

Levi readjusted himself so he was on his knees behind Eren, his face at eyelevel with Eren’s backside. One hand dipped between Eren’s legs and gasped Eren’s member to give Eren something to rub and rut against. The other pulled out of Eren’s entrance and was replaced by Levi’s tongue.

“Levi…”

“Eren, I want to taste you,” he was stern yet loving. Most likely, he was making an extra effort to make this heat pleasurable for Eren. There wouldn’t be a whole lot of pleasure if Eren pushed them too hard too quickly. Levi lapped at Eren’s hole, around the rim and finally inside. “Mmm… okay…”

“Okay?” Eren’s voice pitched with excitement.

Levi squared himself up, removing a hand from Eren’s cock to get a grip onto his hips. He slipped his cock into Eren’s hole with great ease and started thrusting at a very steady pace. A rumble in Levi’s chest suggested he was holding back. Whether it was to protect Eren or keep his stamina up, Eren didn’t care. He wanted the full force of Levi pounding into him and giving him his seed for hours on end.

“Levi, harder.” Eren was done whining and pleading. It was a full on command. Even without seeing his face, he knew Levi was smirking at his willful, almost threatening, demand.

His emptiness had gone away with Levi’s length slamming into him. Levi pushed in with a smack when his hips met Eren’s ass. The sound was delightfully dirty and Eren wanted it again. He met Levi’s thrust with his own, making an even louder smack. It got the gears in his mind turning and spitting out his deep, dark desires. “Spank me?” While Eren meant for it to come out as a demand, a quiver of uncertainty followed it and made it a question. There was no time to be embarrassed. He wanted to be fucked, hard and dirty. He wanted Levi to control him and use him. The thought of such words made him shiver again.

Levi let go of Eren’s hip and delivered a clear and crisp smack to Eren’s ass cheek. The first sting faded quickly into tingly warmth. Eren blissfully sighed at it and wondered how long he’d last with Levi accommodating his every will without qualm or question. “Another?” Levi asked with a voice tinged with lecherous amusement. Eren was relieved he wasn’t the only one having all the fun.

“Yes,” Eren panted, giving his ass an encouraging wiggle. “Please?”

Another smack on the opposite side rang out and echoed through the house and Eren hummed with satisfaction. The tingles spread throughout his body and he shuddered with delight. At the end of his shudder came a very unexpected orgasm, causing him to release himself onto the sheets below him. He let out a surprised, _oh_!

But Levi knew to keep going, to not stop the waves of pleasure raking through Eren’s body. He could feel drips of sweat from Levi’s brow falling onto the small of his back, the cool drips sending even more shivers across his back and through his core.

And suddenly, it all wasn’t enough still. Eren turned his head and tapped Levi on the arm, sending the message loud and clear. He flipped around so his back was on the mattress. The cool puddle of cum now rubbed into his back. He appreciated the chill that broke through the heat eating at his skin.

Levi hooked his hands under Eren’s knees and pulled him up slightly so he could enter him once again and continue the pattern of thrusts. This time, Eren had very little control over the pace and power. He relinquished all action to Levi, who was carefully holding Eren by his thighs and pushing into him.

Eren’s dirty little noises seemed to wear on him as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate. He could tell Levi was close and trying to hold off just for Eren’s sake. Eren whined when he realized Levi was keeping his precious seed from Eren. After all, that’s what he truly wanted in the first place.

“Knot me, Levi,” Eren found his voice again and demanded it. He wanted to feel the full stretch of Levi’s cock and the hot flash of liquid pouring into him. He wanted his entire body to be full of Levi.

He didn’t need to ask twice. Levi was slowing his pace as his knot formed, locking the two of them into place as he came.

In their hot, hazy, break Eren finally managed to get a look at the clock. It was noon on the first day of his heat. He almost squealed with glee in the fact that they had so much more time left to connect so intimately.

“Hey,” Levi stared down at him with a tired smirk.

“Hey,” Eren returned, unconsciously pumping his tired yet erect cock. Just looking into Levi’s gorgeous face and piercing eyes made Eren hard. He stroked his damp member slowly and lazily while he got lost in Levi’s grey orbs.

It was the face of a man he loved. A man who accepted him as he was and stuck with him through the good and the bad. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, even though the path was carved with ambiguity and unknown adventure.

He came again, over his own stomach and chest this time. So little into the week of his heat and he was already covered with cum inside and out. A fire lit inside his belly, wondering what the rest of the week would bring.

Day one was themed ‘I don’t care how we do it, just fuck me and let me cum’, which Eren shouted at Levi several times throughout the long hours. Levi kept up with Eren effortlessly, pounding him hard and fast one moment and then forcing him to drink a bottle of water the next. He was a strict mate, but only because he cared. At one point, he was inside Eren and threatening to not thrust into him until Eren ate a granola bar. It wasn’t exactly Eren’s favorite type of punishment game, but it kept his stomach somewhat satisfied.

Day two was a catch-up day. Eren caught up on all the sleep he hadn’t gotten and was again fussed over by Levi to eat, drink, and shower.

It was a shower that was more of a bargaining game than anything. Eren sat on top of Levi, facing him with Levi’s cock buried deeply in Eren’s ass. They had just finished another sloppy round and both of them were well in need of some cleaning up. “Time to shower,” Levi started to pick Eren up off of him.

“No!” Eren spoke in a rushed, panicked tone. “No.”

“I’ll be there with you,” Levi assured him, sitting up to deliver a loving kiss to Eren’s lips. “Come on, I’ll carry you.”

“Don’t… pull out…” Eren begged.

Levi put two firm hands under Eren’s ass and shuffled them to the side of the bed. He stood, carefully, keeping Eren happily filled. It was like a situation where a mother lifts a car to save her child, except Levi was exerting all his strength to please his horny boyfriend. Not like it didn’t feel good for him as well.

Levi had to pin Eren up against the wall while he turned the water on, a welcoming shower of cool water drenching them and starting to wash away a mixture of sweat, slick, saliva, and cum. Levi let out a sigh of happiness, obviously relieved to feel clean again. Eren felt it too but he was much more concerned with the lack of friction.

“Let me wash you a little and then I’ll move.”

“Move first and then washing.”

“Eren,” the tone was warning. Eren swallowed and let Levi win that one.

When they finally got back to bed, Eren wished for one more round of sex before Levi willed him to bed. He scented Eren mercilessly, rubbing his throat and wrists all over Eren to replace his own scent that got washed off in the shower. He did it in such a primal way, Eren felt compelled to freeze up and let the Alpha take over.

He then brought out a new trick. While their throats were rubbing together and Eren sat facing Levi in his lap, Levi’s hand massaged the back of Eren’s neck and pinched lightly on the scruff. At first, Eren felt his entire body fall lax against Levi. It was new and almost scary. What had Levi done to him? Did it have something to do with acupuncture or chakras?

He pinched it again and Eren felt a sudden spell of drowsiness sweep over him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his Alpha was willing him to sleep. The age-old technique made for their ancestors and still existent to modern day. Eren almost appreciated the action as it forced his body that was vibrating with need and passion to slow, at least for a little while. With that, he finally got a decent amount of sleep to prepare him for day three.

He definitely needed it because day three was when Levi finally snapped. He’d always known his Alpha was one of great self-control and composure, but the Alpha inside finally clawed its way free and ravished on Eren’s ripe form. It seemed as though Levi entered his rut and his previously worried demeanor was replaced by a hungry Alpha ready to feast.

Eren smiled to himself for willing Levi to break loose from his chains of obligation and solicitous duties. He yearned to be taken at full force, even if he ended up getting hurt in the end. It didn’t matter anyway, as long as Levi fucked him silly.

And apparently, Eren was being too squirmy for his liking. With a playful yet frustrated growl, Levi pinned Eren’s wrists together and held them over his head. It looked like those handcuffs were going to come in handy after all. With dexterous, efficient fingers Levi had them secured onto Eren so his wrists were now clamped together behind his back like some kind of prisoner.

Eren’s mind liked the idea of being Levi’s prisoner, subject to Levi’s desires and needs without the option of refusal. It was one of his darker, dubious thoughts even though he knew he could command Levi at any time.

Levi lay back against the headboard and had Eren straddle him, facing away from Levi. With one hand on Eren’s thigh and the other settling on his hip, guiding Eren to sink down on his pulsing cock. After the first sensation of falling down and having Levi hit a spot in Eren that shot waves of hot pleasure through his body, Eren took control and set his own pace bouncing up and down on Levi’s erection. He pulled on his wrists with the intent of using his hands to help him stabilize. However, he could only rely on Levi to hold him steady and help him continually hit his prostate sending zips of pleasure through his lower half. Even without the pressure on his own erection, Eren came in frenzy. His cum flew across his stomach, chest, and a little ended up on his face. It was a little crazy and dirty, but he loved it. Apparently, Levi did too. He didn’t even warn Eren when his knot began to form; he only clamped his hands on Eren’s thighs to prevent him from moving any further.

While they were forced to wait for Levi’s knot to deflate, Levi released Eren from the handcuffs and left kisses up and down his spine. He hummed and crooned, comforting Eren and blessing him with a sweet and innocent love. As if Eren would be afraid now that he saw a fraction of the beast inside, which of course, was far from the case.

When they were released, it occurred all over again. Levi growled with anticipation and nearly tackled Eren to the bed to mate him with a ferocious, dominating need. He left rough, uncontrolled bites and nips all over Eren’s neck and collarbones while thrusting into him with a newfound energy. Eren didn’t mind at all, he loved the quick rebound and was able to sit back and relax while Levi pleasured himself. It was nice for Eren to see him focusing on himself for once and it even turned him on. He loved Levi and wanted to give him all the pleasure in the world.

Day four was another day of mostly resting with some very exhausted, tired, casual sex in between. They were on their last pair of fresh sheets and their last bouts of reckless energy for the day. Levi managed to snap out of his rut at the end of day three and took to caring for Eren with more concern and attention than before. Eren wondered if he felt guilty at all for delving them into his own desires. Eren really hoped not because he personally loved it. They spent a lot of time snuggling, nuzzling, and purring their love for one another. Levi washed Eren down, fed him, and held him for the entire day. Eren felt loved, safe, and sated for the most part. His waves of heat were calming and he wondered if it were all coming to an end. He didn’t have much time to reminisce over the past few days because either sex or sleep kept calling him and taking his attention away.

Day five would survive in Eren’s mind forever.

He finally felt somewhat normal, tired even. Eren’s erection finally faded for the first time in so long. His muscles ached and all he wanted to do was curl up next to Levi. They lay side by side, facing one another. His hips rutted against Levi’s, casually and vapidly. Levi’s hands were tangled up in Eren’s hair; he used the grip to pull him closer where his lips grazed against Eren’s throat. “Eren...”

He knew then, it was time. It was what he waited for the entire week. Eren tipped his head back and exposed himself to Levi, submitting to his will and accepting his subtle request to bond.

Eren wasn’t sure what to expect. He’d imagine it would feel like someone biting into his neck and braced himself for it while keeping his body relaxed and still. But that wasn’t what it felt like at all. Levi’s canines sunk into his flesh, Eren felt nothing but the warm trickle of blood that strayed from the puncture wounds. His neck was warm and numb. He felt moved by the sudden flowers blooming in his brain, new blossoms of feelings and thoughts. Happiness, love, and relief filled his mind and danced around his brain. He knew that was Levi and his emotions.

Eren didn’t notice the tears in his own eyes but felt a few of Levi’s drip off his jawline to Eren’s bare chest. There was no way either of them could hold back their tears of joy. They were connected now, mind, body and soul. Both of them couldn’t stop thinking the same thing: _finally_.

Levi lapped at the wounds that wouldn’t stop weeping with crimson. He broke away from Eren to look into his eyes. Worry struck Eren’s heart when he realized Levi was crying, hard and fast. He clung to Eren with more than just desperation, but a need that seemed mysterious and unknown. It was odd seeing Levi in an all-out sob and Eren wondered what changed in Levi’s mind when they bonded.

He pulled Eren’s mouth to his own throat. It was unnecessary for both parties to wear the marking of their bond, but Levi seemed to want it. Eren wasn’t going to argue, in fact, he’d prefer if Levi wore the marking of their bond. Eren’s canines tingled as he carefully lined them up on Levi’s neck and bit in. While he pictured it being like biting into an apple, it was more like sinking his teeth into a moist piece of chocolate cake. The sensation was warm, tingly, exciting, and it felt so right. Levi’s blood didn’t taste like pennies, but rather exactly how he smelled. Warm spices coated his tongue gently and he was quick to lick up the droplets left on his neck. This time, there were no new emotions or feelings. Both of their heads were still filled with overwhelming ecstasy and love for one another.

Now they were both sobbing, bleeding messes. They fell onto the mattress, grasping one another tightly. Eren buried his nose in Levi’s chest while Levi rested his chin on Eren’s head. He got the strange sensation that they were falling slowly and endlessly, though he knew they were safe in bed. It was a tranquil experience after the long days and nights of desperate, blind need.

In their quiet embrace, Eren found himself wondering what had caused the two of them to notice on another. Scents that couldn’t be stopped with drugs and soap reached out and took both of them by the heart. The red string of fate tangled them both together. The winds of the universe pushed at their souls until they finally met. Perhaps they were simply soul mates, searching endlessly until they found one another. Whatever it was, Eren was grateful.

 

* * *

 

Levi was guilty with a secret. A secret he pondered keeping just for himself. The moment Levi’s teeth sunk into Eren’s neck, bonding him until death do them part, a flash of a memory came crashing back to him. A shadowy part of his heart rose from the depths of repression and revealed itself to Levi.

_Levi sat in a very quiet and stale hallway. The ten-year-old had to burden more than any boy his age should ever have to bear. A nurse bend down to his level to explain his mother passed away during childbirth and lost the baby as well. When he didn’t respond to her, she left him alone with his thoughts._

_An obnoxious clacking that hurt his ears and caused him to perk up in his seat. The silence was broken and the staleness evaporated. Instead, a warm scent washed over Levi’s cold body. Black tea and honey filled his nose and even his throat, as he caught the flavor and savored it. Whatever the sound and smell was, it was angry and yelling. “You never let me see her! I hate you!”_

_A little boy, four or five years old, came stomping down the hallway. His brown hair set on top of his head like a bird’s nest. Remnants of dirt covered his little, plump cheeks. Even his clothes were dirty with stains. Really, his dirty appearance matched Levi’s. Did this boy also sleep outside?_

_The boy huffed and sat on the bench next to Levi. The boy asked, “Did your dad make you stay out here too?”_

_Didn’t they teach him not to talk to strangers? Levi narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to really say. He decided to be blunt and honest. “I don’t have a dad.”_

_“Lucky,” he pouted. “Is your mom here too?”_

_Again, with no emotions left in his soul he spoke with a much too honest drawl, “I don’t have a mom either…” When the words left his lips, they started to quiver. The reality of the situation crashed down on him and the tears he had been holding back for years had finally reached the surface. He held his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. After so long of being strong, this little boy forced the weakness out of him._

_He expected the boy to laugh or maybe just leave. But the boy put a tiny arm around Levi’s shoulders and leaned his head against Levi’s arm. With his hair so close to Levi’s nose, Levi could immerse himself in the layers of the little boy’s scent. He smelled like a home that Levi had always yearned for. He was taken back to the days when his mother would manage to get him a cup of tea with a dollop of sweet honey._

_“You can cry,” the little boy grabbed Levi’s hand and held it tight. “It’s okay to cry.”_

_Another round of sobs shook Levi’s body. He let the tears roll from his face and down to his dusty pants. The only comfort he found was in that little boy’s scent and his gloriously encouraging smile. It almost looked a little goofy with the way he was missing his two front teeth. It turned his sobs into a strange bout of laughter. The boy laughed along too, keeping a tight hold on Levi’s hand. Levi wondered if he’d ever find a home like the one he found in this oddball of a friend._

_The boy perked up at the sound of a far off voice, a little girl calling for him. He gave Levi an awkward sideways hug, a clumsy wave, and bolted back down the hallway. Just as mysteriously as he arrived, he was gone._

_“Levi, your Uncle Kenny is here to take you home.”_

_No, Levi thought. His home just ran down that hallway into the darkness, wildly and beautifully with no sign of stopping._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for your comments too! I will begin the second arc starting with the next chapter! I'm planning on making it a much more fun, laid back section!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

“So you haven’t started your essay yet?” Armin asked, completely disappointed with Eren’s lack of effort. “It’s fifty pages, Eren! It’s the only thing you had to accomplish this semester!”

The essay was about what he learned from his internship over the past semester. Eren could sum it up in two sentences: I have learned I don’t want to run my own hospital anymore, rendering my degree useless. I have learned I’m in love with Levi Ackerman. Done.

Now he had less than a week before the essay was due and he would graduate with a degree in business management.

“What have you been doing all this time anyway?” Armin asked, typing away at his own essay. The two of them met at a coffee shop on the college campus to work on their papers. To Eren’s surprise, Armin was already done with his. Eren hadn’t even begun.

What had he been doing? His heart thumped a little harder. Levi, of course. After they bonded, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. The week after his heat was spent in a moonstruck haze, both of them completely and fully enamored with one another. They broke into a routine of waking up in each other’s arms, going to work together, usually doing something naughty in Levi’s office, heading home, eating dinner, doing something really naughty in bed (or wherever, really), and falling asleep together. It was mundane and repetitive, but neither got the least bit bored. It seemed like they both learned something new about each other every day.

Just that morning, Levi taught Eren how he liked his tea. Levi learned that the tips of Eren’s ears flushed when he lied. It was all silly, little things but it only made their love grow.

“Lots of stupid paperwork,” Eren finally answered Armin’s question.

“Really? I figured Levi would have tried to teach you a lot more.”

Eren scratched the back of his head and bit his lip, “Yeah… I don’t think I want to run my own hospital anymore. I don’t really know what I want to do.”

While he expected some type of scolding from Armin concerning his capriciousness, Armin just smiled. “I figured you’d change your mind.”

“It makes writing this essay ten times harder.”

“It was really open ended. Maybe you can write about how it showed you that you want to do something else.”

Eren thought about it a bit. The internship itself didn’t teach him much of anything. It was all Levi. And he doubted an essay about his precious mate would qualify him for a passing grade. He shrugged, “I think I’ll just bullshit it.”

“Classic Eren,” Armin smirked and shut his laptop. “So are you two going to get married?”

“I mean we’re already bonded. What’s the point?”

“Ceremonies are fun and special. It might even help solidify the bond even more.”

Eren rubbed his new markings and wondered what it would be like to walk down the isle towards Levi. It didn’t really excite him in any way; in fact, it made him a little nervous. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll ask Levi if that’s something he wants.”

Armin’s phone beeped at the same time as Eren’s. Apparently, she needed to meet them and it was urgent. Armin sent her their location and gave Eren a worried look. “What do you think it could be?”

Eren really had no clue. She replied, asking them to meet her halfway. Eren and Armin were quick to gather up their things, throw them into their backpacks, and haul ass across campus. They bounded over the hill and started going through the expansive courtyard filled with statues from the art students, floral arrangements from the botany students, and benches from the engineering students.

The fall began to turn into winter and soon the trees would lose their leaves and the flowers would brown, wilt, and perish. Eren was a little excited to see the campus covered in a blanket of white, fluffy snow. He could see his breath as he panted from their hustled walk.

There was a gazebo built by the architecture students that the trio often congregated at in the center of the courtyard. As Armin and Eren got closer, they noticed Mikasa was already there waiting. They both broke out in a run to get there even faster for fear something was wrong.

They stepped into the gazebo and noticed her smiling face. Both of them sighed with relief but were still stunted with curiosity. Why was she smiling so hard?

As always, she spared no time with small talk and got right to the point. “Annie and I are getting married.”

Armin gasped and went straight in for a hug, nearly toppling her over because of his excitement. Eren could feel his eyes widen and his lips curled into a grin. Before he knew it, he was laughing and joining in the celebratory hug. His sister was getting married.

“Really? You’re going to do a huge wedding with a reception and everything?” Armin, still attached to her arm, asked.

“Not a huge wedding, but a wedding with a reception after.”

“Are we a part of it?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t you be?”

Armin passed the torch and it was Eren’s turn for questions. “When?”

“Three weeks. We’ve been talking about it for a long time and finally decided to. The venue was available so…”

“This is _so exciting_! Do you need help with anything?”

She sighed and sheepishly smiled, “We need help with everything, really. It was a last minute decision and we don’t have a lot of time to put everything together.”

“Just tell us what you need.” Eren finally released her from the hug and Armin followed suit. “We’re here for you. We’ll do anything.”

“What’s left to do?” Armin asked with a huge smile.

“Invitations, food, decorations, finding an officiator, finding a band, and picking out outfits. We still need to get some rings and Annie wants some pictures of us. Maybe some flowers.”

“What _do_ you have done?” Eren asked.

“We have the venue.”

Both boys were quiet for a moment, swallowing the giant to-do list of a pill. Most people spent over a year planning a wedding. Mikasa and Annie were going to have theirs in three weeks.

“We better get to work. And recruit more helpers,” Armin spoke.

“Definitely,” Eren agreed.

Mikasa hid her face into her red scarf. “Sorry guys. I know this is a lot…”

“Don’t,” Eren stopped her from saying anything else. “We’re going to make this a special day. No matter what.” He was her brother, after all. He’d do anything for her, especially after how she took care of him not too long ago.

“Yes!” Armin joined in. “We’ll do everything possible to make it perfect! We can start right now, if you want! We can start the invitations!”

“I did bring the guest list… and their addresses…” she looked down at her bulky messenger bag that hung off her shoulder. “And the cards.”

“Well, let’s go!” Armin took her by the sleeve and started pulling her back to the coffee shop. Eren followed along, laughing and smiling the entire time. He still couldn’t believe it, though it seemed so right.

He figured he should text Levi, just to let him know what was going on. Since Levi had to go to one of his other dental offices, Eren had the day off. And since Eren was off, Armin was able to convince Erwin to let him off as well. That marked the first day Eren and Levi spent apart since… well, it seemed like forever.

Still, that didn’t stop them from the constant text messages.

_Eren: Levi! Mikasa and Annie r getting married!!! :)_

_Levi: That’s nice. Tell her I say “congratulations”. When?_

_Eren: 3 weeks_

_Levi: Seriously?_

_Eren: Yes! We r helping w/ invitations now_

_Levi: When will you be home?_

_Eren: idk but ill txt u when im on my way_

_Levi: Don’t stay out too late, okay?_

_Eren: ok! <3_

Eren smiled at Levi’s concern and found Mikasa staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Texting Dr. Stole-My-Brother?”

“How did you…?”

“You’ve got that stupid smile on your face,” she answered with a warm smile. “I’m glad he makes you happy, Eren.”

He picked up the pace to keep up with them and they finally got back to the coffee shop. Luckily, there was a bigger table for four left and they all sat down and Mikasa spread out the invitations and guest list. Armin was in charge of writing the sending addresses on the envelopes while Eren stuck on the return address stickers, stamps, and licked the envelopes shut. This decision was made based off a very short-lived contest on who had the best handwriting. Mikasa tapped away on the computer, trying to get the flowers ordered online.

Somehow Eren always got stuck with the boring paperwork. The vapid task left his mind to wander about his own wedding, if he had one. Would it be small or large? Eren didn’t have many people to invite, but did Levi? Eren knew he didn’t have any parents, but did he have anyone else? Would they sit side by side and push little flags into poster board to assign seating arrangements? Would they go and sample different cake flavors? Would they choose a song for their first dance together? The thoughts made his heart sing with joy but it was difficult to fully imagine.

He cut his tongue on the envelope and listened in to Armin and Mikasa’s conversation.

“What’s Annie doing today?”

“She went to tell her parents.”

“Have you met them before?”

Mikasa nodded, “They’re nice. Normal.”

“Do you think they’ll be excited?”

Mikasa had to think for a moment. “I think so. They’re really supportive. Her dad can be pushy, I guess. But her mom is nice.”

There was a long quiet before Armin asked again. “When did you know she was the one?”

Mikasa looked up and Eren could have sworn he saw her eyes sparkle at the memory. “We were fencing together for that elective I took a few years ago, when we first met. The entire semester, I beat every one I sparred with. But when we sparred… it was electric.”

“Did she win?” Armin was leaning forward in his seat, rapt.

“No. But it was close.” A smile ghosted over her lips, savoring the sweet memory. “She was really upset and challenged me again and again.”

“Has she ever won?”

“Not once. But she still keeps trying, every day.”

“You fence every day?”

“No, she challenges me in little ways. Whoever gets the remote first gets to choose the show. Whoever carries in the most groceries wins. Whoever undresses first gets to…”

Eren cut her off, “Okay! That’s nice!” He knew about all of this already, having lived with them for so long. He knew exactly what happened to whoever got undressed first and didn’t want to relive the torture.

She smiled, blushed, and turned back to Armin, “Sometimes you just know.”

“Is that what happened with you, Eren?” Armin turned to Eren.

It was exactly what happened. Eren was completely blindsided by Levi’s familiar, breathtaking scent. He nodded and smiled too. With all the uncertainty in life, he was happy that Levi was something solid that could anchor him down and give him support.

He looked to Mikasa and Armin, realizing that they were just as important. The three childhood friends were all taking huge steps in their lives together.

The more he thought about Levi, the more he felt something was off. Eren’s general ease and happiness from being with his friends was overcome by a strange, overwhelming stress. His brain fought between the happiness and stress, weighing out each and waiting for one to win out over the other.

Eren had nothing to be stressed about. He thought about every responsibility he had and everything he was supposed to do. There was nothing he had forgotten, nothing he needed to do, and nothing that could possibly stress him out.

He flicked out his phone and texted Levi.

_Eren: r u ok?_

No response. Eren started to get worried. Typically, Levi was quick to respond. He sent another.

_Eren: Levi?_

Still nothing. Eren convinced himself he was just busy or perhaps his phone died. He kept at his job as if Mikasa’s entire relationship depended on it. The stamps and stickers were set with perfect precision. If it wasn’t at a right angle, it was a wrong angle. He could barely focus on Mikasa and Armin’s gentle, idle chatter.

“Oh, you’re inviting Grisha?” Armin asked, a little shocked.

“Yeah, he helped support me. Sort of. I figured I might as well.”

“That’s nice of you… Oh, and Jean Kirstein?”

“We went to school with him for a while,” she shrugged. “Annie knows him too.”

“We can have a plus-one right?” Armin asked.

That caught everyone’s attention. Mikasa did the honor of asking, “You’re bringing someone?”

“Well, I… um…” His entire body flushed red in an instant.

Neither of them knew Armin to even look at other people romantically. They assumed he just wasn’t interested in dating anyone ever. Perhaps he was just better at hiding it than they thought. Eren was able to put aside his worries just for a little bit to wonder what kind of person Armin liked.

As an Omega, he would probably be attracted to an Alpha. Though, no one would be able to tell that Armin was an Omega due to his scentless scent and mild, moderate demeanor. Sure, he wasn’t the strongest guy around but he kept his secondary gender a secret just as much as Eren did. Now Eren had to think about which Alphas Armin hung out with a lot. The only two that came to mind were Erwin and Jean.

“You don’t have to say, Armin,” Mikasa took the pressure off him. “Just as long as they’re treating you right.”

“Oh, we’re not… dating… I was just wondering.”

“Okay, anyway, I think we’re done.” She took the filled envelopes from Eren and tapped them together until they were neatly stacked. “Thank you two.”

“No problem!” Armin was eager to change the subject. “Just let us know when you need anything else!”

“I will. Annie and I will. We’re… really excited.”

Eren was happy to see Mikasa so happy. The three of them parted ways and Eren caught a cab ride home. He used his key to get into the front door and his heart sunk when he realized Levi still wasn’t back yet. It was around six, almost seven. Eren started dinner.

He decided to make enough for two and set his phone ringer on loud. He sent another text.

_Eren: Starting dinner! It should be done in an hour!_

Still no reply. A bubble of anxiety sat low in his stomach while he set the cubed chicken breasts in the skillet with some onions and peppers. He turned the rice cooker on and tossed in enough for two servings. The sizzle from the chicken flooded his ears but all he could concentrate on was the gut-wrenching stress. It wasn’t only the mysterious, unknown stress but also his own growing anxiety.

He mixed the rice, chicken, and veggies all together and threw them into two bowls. He stared down at the meal and found that he had lost his appetite. Eren ended up putting plastic wrap over the tops of the bowls and putting them in the refrigerator for later.

Eren sat on the couch, staring at the television. He hadn’t even turned it on and he didn’t care. He was restless, squirmy, and couldn’t concentrate on much of anything other than the pounding sense of stress and urgency in his mind. Where was Levi? He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled a blanket over himself, hiding inside it.

A part of him was upset that he felt so dependent on Levi, but the other (more dominant part) couldn’t stop worrying to the point it made his heart ache. His eyes watered and he had tightened his jaw so much it was stuck in place. He clamped onto his phone so hard, it was a miracle it didn’t crack and break.

The garage door hummed and Eren burst from his spot on the couch, getting caught in the blanket and falling to the floor. Levi came in, finding Eren wrestling his way out of the blanket. The second Eren could free himself; he scrambled to hug Levi as tightly as he could. Levi returned the hug lightly and daintily.

When he stepped away, he realized something was wrong. Levi’s suit was disheveled and dirty. His tie was loosened dramatically. His hair was a mess, a sexy mess but still a mess. Levi held onto his arm carefully, as if it were hurting him.

“What… what happened?” Eren stumbled back, his knees hitting the back of the couch causing him to fall and sit.

Levi sat next to him and let out a relaxed chuckle, “I got a call from Trost Dental Associates. There have been some problems…”

“What happened to _you_?” Eren reiterated.

“Dealing with one of the problems.”

“Levi…” Eren wanted him to cut it out with the vagueness.

Levi got the message. “A dentist working there, Dr. Dok was caught committing serious fraud. Because of him, the clinic is in trouble.”

“You got into a fight?”

“Yeah, it turned out that way.”

“Levi…” Eren stood up, almost violently. “We have to go to the hospital.”

“No, it’s fine, Eren. It’s not broken or even fractured. It’s fine.”

Eren let out an almost feral growl, something he didn’t know he could do in a threatening manner.

Levi struck out a compromise, “If it is still bothering me tomorrow, I’ll go. It’s late… and I want to be with you.”

Eren put a hand on Levi’s knee and bit his lip in attempt to keep in the tears of relief. “I was really worried.”

“I know,” Levi covered Eren’s hand with his own.

“No, I was _really_ worried.”

“No, Eren, I know,” Levi repeated. He gently grazed Eren’s bond marking with his fingertips. “I can feel your emotions. Did you feel mine? Did it worry you?”

Oh. That’s where the stress came from. For so long, Eren only felt Levi’s happy and loving emotions ricochet off his own. He didn’t even think about how the sad, unhappy emotions would burden him as well. It’s what made a bond so serious, sharing both the good and the bad.

Levi must have read the look on Eren’s face. He pulled Eren’s face in for an I’m-so-sorry kiss. “I hurt you unintentionally, Eren. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m glad I can feel what you feel.”

“You are?”

Eren nodded, “It makes me feel closer to you. It helps me know how you feel. Even if it worries me… I’m still happy that I can understand what you’re feeling now.”

Levi bumped his forehead against Eren’s. “You’re too good to me.”

“I won’t be if you keep coming home looking like you wrestled an army of raccoons. Or if you leave me hanging without telling me where you are.”

Levi held up his phone, “It died.”

“I figured.”

“So what are you going to do?” Eren asked.

“Take a shower, get some sleep…”

“No, I mean about Trost.”

Levi paused and shrugged, “Not sure. Dok charged patients for unnecessary procedures he never did. He fixed the books to make it look like they were doing a lot better than they are. He apparently threatened a few other employees who intended to tell me about this issue months ago. I need a new full-time dentist willing to work and manage the clinic while I’m not there. I need to handle the PR on this and figure out what to do with the ripped-off patients and earn their trust back. I need to work with lawyers and banks to straighten things out.”

Eren could feel the stress building up with every new item on the to-do list. He stopped Levi with another kiss to the lips, hoping to transfer a little warmth and ease along with it. When he broke away, he kept their faces close together to say, “It’ll be okay. We can do this together. I’ll help however I can.”

Levi smiled a real smile, not one of the ones he uses to make Eren feel better.

“Hungry?” Eren asked, his own appetite returning now that his mate was safe and sound at home.

“Starving.”

“You shower and I’ll heat up dinner.” Eren was already up and heading to the kitchen.

“Eren?” Levi asked, stopping Eren in his tracks.

Eren turned and smiled cheerfully, hoping to send out positive vibes and scents into the room. He couldn’t control his own pheromones as well as Levi could, but he was hoping he could pump out something calming and happy to surround Levi with.

“I love you.”

Eren’s heart melted. “I love you too.”

They were a team and would get through the tough spots together. Eren was determined to be of use, even if it only meant cooking for the both of them or providing encouraging words. He brought the bowls of chicken and rice into bed, something Levi wouldn’t have approved of if he weren’t so tired and stressed. The two of them sat side-by-side and chomped down every last bit of food at top speeds. Eren brought up some bottles of water as well, determined to pamper his mate until all his needs were satisfied.

Levi fell back with his head hitting the pillow. Eren could feel a new emotion bubbling up, guilt. With full understanding he could no longer hide those dominating emotions, Levi pulled Eren under the covers to spoon him.

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” he mumbled into Eren’s neck. His warm breath tickled Eren a little, creating little goose bumps.

“You don’t have to keep apologizing,” Eren backed up to get even closer, wiggling his butt against Levi’s groin.

“I need to be more careful and control my emotions so they don’t overwhelm you.”

“It was different, but it wasn’t awful,” Eren tried to stay as honest as possible. Yes, he was worried to death but he didn’t want to make Levi feel worse than he already did.

“I could sense how happy you were. How are Mikasa and Armin?”

“Mikasa is excited about the wedding. Armin is happy to help.”

“And you?”

“I’m happy too. It’s nice to see her happy. We think Armin has a crush on someone.”

“Of course he does.”

Eren had to turn in Levi’s arms to face him with wide eyes. “What?”

“You can’t tell? I guess you don’t see them together too often.”

“Who? Armin and Jean?”

“No.” The sound of Jean’s name brought a look of disgust to Levi’s face. “Let’s not mention his name in this bed. Ever again.”

“Okay, okay,” Eren laughed a little, lightening the mood. “Who does Armin have a crush on?”

“Erwin.” Levi added, “Dr. Smith.”

“Really? He’s… older?”

“Eren, I’m ‘older’.”

Eren blushed. Oh, right. “I didn’t think he would be Armin’s type. Now that I think about it… it does make sense…”

“They’re quite the pair. Erwin thinks he’s a doll and gets… giddy… when we talk about him.”

Eren couldn’t imagine Dr. Smith looking giddy. Sure, he was friendly but he could also dominate the room with a single look. Eren decided he was the second most intimidating guy he knew, next to Levi.

“I wonder why Armin didn’t say anything…”

Levi shrugged, “Probably worried about what you would think.”

Eren took in a deep breath of Levi’s sent and hummed in agreement. He snuggled into his chest and curled up in a ball. It had to be his favorite time of the day, lying in bed with Levi. With his mate that made him feel safe and loved.

Levi used his weak arm to pet Eren’s hair, careful of moving it too rapidly or roughly. Eren stayed still so he wouldn’t jostle it any. “What do you want for the future, Eren?”

“That came out of no where.”

“Not really. Your sister is getting married. Your friend has found a potential lover. What do you want?”

Eren still wasn’t completely sure. “Well, I graduate this Friday. So I’d like to get my essay finished. It’s a fifty page essay about what I learned from my internship.”

“I could fill fifty pages over what you’ve learned. Easily.”

“What would you write?”

“You learned how to love dentists. That’s a start.”

“I’m sure that’ll get me an A plus,” Eren sarcastically joked. “Are you going to come?”

“To your graduation? Of course. What about after graduation?”

“Um…” Eren couldn’t say for sure.

“If you wanted to keep working with me, that’s fine.”

“Is it cheating if my mate writes my paychecks?”

“Not if you earn them.”

Eren laughed, “I’m pretty sure having sex in your office isn’t ‘earning’ it. I think that counts as prostitution.”

Levi’s fingers fell from his hair down his neck, to his marking. It seemed like Levi really enjoyed touching the mark, the two little scars that deemed Eren his for life. “We’re bonded, therefore it doesn’t count. I rather enjoy sex in my office.”

“Hange said I’d make a good chef.”

“You want to go to culinary school?”

Eren bit his lip, “I really don’t want to go back to any school.” He was terrible at school. He kissed Levi’s skin, over where his heart would be. “I’ll figure it out eventually. Right now, I should probably worry about my paper.”

“That does sound like the top priority.”

“And I should worry about you,” he added, nuzzling his head into Levi’s hand. “I leave your side for _one_ second and you’re getting into fights.”

“I’m a beast,” Levi mused, leaning in to bite Eren’s lower lip. “Beware.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Eren smirked cheekily, giving Levi a kiss on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been convinced to continue this story, so I have compiled together a second arc! Thank to all who commented and let me know that you enjoy this story/au! Sorry for telling you it was over and then changing my mind last minute- whoops! (；^ω^) please forgive me
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

Eren sat in Levi’s car with a laptop in his lap and his fingers hesitating over the keys. Since that morning, Levi vowed to help Eren with his essay after Eren continually complained that it was Levi’s fault that he had nothing to write about. They’d written about the industry and given a brief overview of Stohess’s business plan. Because it was a smaller clinic, that didn’t take up too many pages. Eren read his newest section aloud, “Dr. Ackerman has been implementing new, modern technology to bring Stohess Dental Associates into the new age.”

“You make it sound so dramatic.”

“Just trying to use a lot of words.”

“Good tactic.”

“Hey, there’s a party the night after the graduation ceremony. Sort of a half-graduation party, half ‘Mikasa and Annie are getting hitched’ party.”

“And?”

“And, would you want to go with me?”

“I’m assuming this will be at a club with a fuck-ton of inebriated college students and graduates obnoxiously dancing to music that makes the walls vibrate?”

“Yep.”

He sighed, “Okay, I’ll go.”

“You know you don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Do you?”

He thought for a moment and let out a breath. “I want to be there for you.”

It made his heart tingle with love.

“Get back to writing that damn essay before I shove that laptop so far up your ass your stomach will be grumbling, ‘you’ve got mail’ for the next month.”

 

They arrived at Trost Dental Associates an hour later in the next town over. It was small yet modern, just like Stohess. The brick building sat ironically between a candy shop and a gourmet popcorn store. It livened the air up with the most delicious smells, but none of them touched the sheer delicacy of Levi’s scent.

Even as he radiated anger, he still left Eren in complete rapture.

As always, they arrived at an ungodly early hour. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. Eren shivered as he got out of the car and took a sharp breath of the almost-winter air. An overnight frost clung to everything, the browning plants outside the office and the windows as well. He hid his hands in his sleeves and waited for Levi to unlock the front door to let them in.

Trost was much smaller than Stohess. The lobby had a few outdated armchairs set out in front of a reception desk. Beyond the desk was a short hallway leading to a few sets of cubicles that blocked off exam areas. Levi led Eren past it all to a block of offices and the break room.

They entered the corner office with the golden nameplate “Nile Dok” nailed to the door. The office was much more lavish and modern than the rest of the office. Just the sight of it caused Levi to mutter, “I should have paid more attention to this one.” It was obvious this Dr. Dok spent more money on himself than the practice.

Levi cleared the mess of papers off the mahogany desk and pointed to the office chair, “Here, sit. Work on your paper.”

Eren pouted but did as he said. He found it endearing that even in the midst of this dental-debacle, he still cared about Eren enough to make sure he got his paper done for school. So, he typed away using as many words as he could. He even adjusted the font of his periods to take up just a little bit more space.

He couldn’t shake the distraction of the stress deep in his heart and continually looked at Levi, who was piling papers together and grumbling to himself about how filthy and disorganized the office was.

“ _Levi,_ ” a familiar voice slammed into the office. She spoke with a concerned, forceful tone.

“ _Hange_ ,” Levi returned with the same tone with a mocking twist.

“I’m filling in today for that douche-bag-Dok.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“I know. You’re so considerate. I’m coming anyway to pick up his slack.”

Levi didn’t show it, but he felt relieved which made Eren smile. He was beginning to feel the pain and pleasure of his bond to its full extent and he loved it. There were no real questions for how his mate felt, he just knew what base emotion Levi was feeling.

“Ah, Eren, you’re here too!” Hange clapped when she saw Eren behind the laptop. “Working hard, I see!”

Eren nodded with a smile.

“Hey, what are we all doing in Dok’s…” another familiar voice came around the corner, which made Eren’s heart drop. “Oh.” Isabel Magnolia’s head popped out from beside Hange. “Well, it’s my new favorite couple!”

“Isabel, how are you?” Levi’s irritation was growing. Eren could smell his scent growing, dominating the room and everything in it. Hange even noticed, taking an involuntary step back. Isabel grasped onto the doorframe.

“I’m engaged.” She stuck out her hand, almost in surrender, showing off a beautiful diamond ring.

The scent subsided, just a little. “Congratulations.” The mood lightened substantially.

“Oh, yes, Issy, congrats!” Hange jumped back in, trying to help control the raging Alpha pheromones.

But then another person came up behind Isabel, arms snaking around her waist. “Levi,” he greeted. “Oh, and Hange!” This man was attractive with sandy hair and a pleasant smile. He gave a pointed glare to Levi in warning but regained his happy expression when he looked at Eren. “Who’s this?”

“My mate, Eren,” Levi was quick to introduce.

Farlan’s face lit up. “This is the Omega that nailed Levi Ackerman down?”

“It is,” Hange happily announced. “Bonded and everything.”

“Really? That’s fantastic, Levi! Next thing you know, you’ll be getting engaged too. And then Hange?”

She laughed a true hearty laugh. “No thank you. I’m going to stick to my love affair with oral surgery. Levi, there are some serious improvements we can make here. Want to go over them with me? I think it’ll help when we have to get the lawyers to run their inspections and give us the go-ahead to stay in business.”

“That’d be good. Eren, you stay here and work on your paper, okay?” Levi put a hand on top of Eren’s, transferring a little of Eren’s favorite familiar warmth. While there was no real threat in the entire building, he knew it was important to Levi that he stay put.

Eren gave him a nod and a smile before he left with Hange. Farlan, apparently, wanted to tag along too with some suggestions. That left behind the bane of Eren’s relationship. Isabel.

Of course, she came right into the office and took a seat in front of Eren. It felt odd, like some kind of business meeting.

“Eren, I wanted to apologize. It wasn’t my place to push myself into your relationship.” Oh. It was a surprisingly well-put together apology. She even sounded sincere. “I wanted to run back to the past because I was afraid of the future.”

It was difficult to be mad at her after that, but Eren still held on to a bit of a grudge. _She_ tried to steal away _his_ Alpha. His inner Omega raised its fist, but Eren fought the urge to fight physically. Instead, he stood over her and took in a deep breath. He attempted his best, most venomous tone, “Isabel. You have your Alpha. And I have mine. Levi cares about you, so I won’t ask you to stay away from him. But if you _look_ at him wrong, _think_ about him wrong, or even _touch_ him with something else in mind, I won’t hesitate.”

“Scrappy little thing, aren’t you? No wonder Levi likes you. You can hold your own.” She grinned, Eren’s threats rolling right off of her. “You deserve him.”

Her casual nature left a growing frustration in his gut. “Did you hear me?”

“Stay away from my Alpha, yada, yada, yada, I get it. You love him. You’re bonded. I was out of line. Now it’s my turn for the warnings. Levi is one of my closest friends. Do anything to hurt him, and you’re done.” She stood from her chair with a challenging smile.

“Okay, we both won’t hurt Levi then.”

“Or each other.”

It was an unstable agreement made by two guarded hearts that refused to back down. In that way, they were too alike.

Levi stepped into the office with crossed arms. “Eren, are you okay?”

“Peachy.”

Levi gave Isabel a suspicious look and then glanced back at Eren. “Just making sure.” He stalked back down the hallway.

“Cute.” Isabel tapped on her watch. “Dr. Magnolia is in the house. Time to tend to my patients. I’ll see you again later, Mr. Jaeger.” She giggled on her way out. It made Eren feel even less fulfilled with his threat.

A few minutes after staring blankly at his laptop screen, Farlan popped in. “Isabel? Oh, she must have left!”

“Yeah, she walked out a few minutes ago.” Eren’s eyes barely left the screen.

Farlan looked out into the hallway and then sat in the chair across Eren. “Look, Eren, I have to talk to you. I know Issy can be a little forward. She’s been through a lot and really looks up to Levi. And Levi has watched over her as a friend. I think, on some level, we’re in the same place in all of this. But, I hope you don’t hold anything against Isabel. She can be rash and a little crazy, but those are some things I love about her.”

“You aren’t upset with her?”

“I was, until she came back home and told me about you and Levi.”

“What did she tell you?”

“She said every time she ran to Levi, he always gave her whatever would make her happy in that moment. But when she ran to him then, he wouldn’t budge. He found someone he truly cares about. It got her thinking about us, and… that night, we bonded.”

“That seems a little…”

“Crazy? Yeah. It’s great. She always keeps me guessing. Never a boring moment with that one. At least now…” he held a hand to his stomach, “I can feel what she does and can be ready to meet her halfway.” Well, at least he was being honest.

Eren could relate. Even if Levi’s emotions weren’t all good and happy all the time, he felt ready to take on whatever challenges the two of them faced together. He felt prepared to comfort and soothe when Levi felt anxious. He felt ready to calm when Levi felt angry. And he was more than happy to share the emotions of love and lust when the two of them fell into each other’s arms.

It filled Eren’s heart just thinking about it all, being Levi’s mate in sickness and in health.

“Anyway, please understand, okay? Isabel wouldn’t do anything to disrupt your relationship, not anymore. I think we’re truly happy now.” Farlan stood and left the room with a wave and a smile. It was difficult to be mad at him for defending and protecting his mate. Eren wondered if he would have done the same thing in Farlan’s position.

Then his eyes turned back to his stupid essay. He wanted to bang his head against the desk.

 

* * *

 

Levi tried to divide his attention between his work and Eren, but it was difficult to ignore Eren’s forceful emotions. He went from angry to sad to loving and needy. With Isabel in the room, it wasn’t a surprise. But, Levi knew Eren could hold his own.

“Okay, between insurance and my own funds, I think we can redistribute any money our patients deserve back,” Levi finished up his conversation with Hange. “Do you think we can fix this?”

Hange patted Levi’s shoulder roughly. “I know you can do it. Just tell us what to do and we’re here for you.”

He had to crack a smile at that. They were all a big team and he had to remember he wasn’t on his own. A new freeing elation disrupted his stress and he couldn’t get to Dok’s old office fast enough. Before letting himself in, he took the keys from his pocket and dug the metal against the cheap nameplate, crossing out that bastard’s name with a crude, thick line.

Eren looked up from the laptop with a smile, warm and happy. His mate, his sun, his light. Levi couldn’t help himself any longer. He planted two hands on either side of the chair, gripping onto the armrests. Eren grasped either side of Levi’s white coat and pulled him down to his face.

They didn’t need words. Levi kissed Eren, forcefully and lustfully and Eren was quick to return it with his own fervor. A rolling growl escaped Levi’s throat and rumbled like an oncoming storm.

“Dr. Ackerman,” Eren blushed with a teasing smile.

“Yes, Mr. Jaeger?”

“I think it’s time for my… oral exam.” Eren gave Levi a hefty push, causing him to back up against the wall. Eren fell to his knees in front of his mate, fumbling with the button and zipper on his slacks, pulling them down to Levi’s knees. Next came his boxer briefs. And then soft hands grazed up the sides of Levi’s legs before grasping onto his ass tightly.

Eren gave Levi’s cock a playful lick on the head, pulling out a needy twitch from his growing erection. Another lick, and another before Levi’s cock was at full mast and weeping with precum. Eren kissed the tip before letting his jaw fall slack and engulfing Levi’s cock in his hot, wet mouth.

A grumbly groan left Levi’s throat and he grasped onto Eren’s hair, guiding him into an easy, smooth rhythm. “Fuck, Eren…” Levi panted.

He could feel Eren’s lips curl into a smile around him and he pet the underside of Levi’s cock with his tongue, finding that sweet spot that made Levi grasp his hair even harder.

“Eren, sweetheart, you’re so fucking good…” Levi whispered, attempting to keep their noises down.

Eren replied with a sweet little moan, which only pushed Levi even closer to orgasm. As much as he wanted to pull Eren away and fuck him on the desk, he also wanted to cum into Eren’s pretty mouth. The dilemma was sinful and the flood of dirty thoughts had his abdomen tingling even more.

He could feel Eren’s satisfaction and smugness. His favorite little brat had the upper hand and knew it, gripping onto Levi’s ass to hold him steady while nearly swallowing Levi’s cock down his throat. His mate had no gag reflex and another wave of heat and tingles flashed through Levi’s lower half.

There was no warning. The second Eren let out a long, drawling moan Levi was gone. He came into Eren’s mouth, sending ropes of semen down Eren’s throat. Eren went to pull away and a bit of Levi’s cum spurt onto his cheek.

Eren looking up at him with big eyes, an innocent smile, and cum on his face made Levi want to cum all over again. He nearly did when Eren’s tongue flicked out to catch the stray droplets of cum. It truly wasn’t fair that he had this sinful little angel all to himself. Of course, if anyone else tried to take him they’d meet an untimely end.

“How’d I do? Did I pass?” Eren cheekily asked, standing up and leaning back against the desk.

“You’re brilliant.” Levi kissed Eren, tasting the remnants of his seed, salty and sticky. Their tongues intertwined playfully before they pulled away and gazed into each other’s eyes, lust fading into love. “How’s the paper going?”

“Let’s do it again. On the desk. In the chair.” An idea flashed before Eren’s eyes. “In the dental chair.”

As much as Levi enjoyed his mate’s ideas, he just smirked, “Not so great, hm?”

“Wahh,” Eren threw himself into Levi, nuzzling his face into his chest. “I hate it. I can’t write for shit. I’ve learned a lot, sure… but… this is just brutal.”

“Hang in there. If I can handle this, you can handle the essay. You’re not alone, either. You’ve got plenty of people that’ll answer any questions you have.”

Eren nodded with a new energy and sat back down into the office chair, staring Levi down with a mischievous grin. He still had his drawers around his ankles and an overall disheveled appearance. “Dr. Ackerman, your… tool is showing…” he joked.

Levi rolled his eyes and drew up his pants, regaining his classic cool and calm composure. “Next time, it’ll be your ass pressed up against the wall.”

“Looking forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

Eren had met up with Armin and Mikasa at the campus coffee shop after his visit to Trost. Levi had dropped him off and promised to give him a ride home once they were done. In the mean time, Levi was going to meet with some lawyers. Eren was back on wedding planning duties.

“You’re both wearing dresses then?” Armin was looking through bridal magazines, noticing how many wedding dress catalogs were amongst them.

“Yeah, Annie thought it would look nice. Nothing too fancy, though.”

“So no ball gowns?”

“No.”

“Maybe something more slimming?”

She nodded and took a red marker to circle a mermaid-style one she liked. Then, out of nowhere, she popped the question. “Eren, will you give me away?”

He looked up from the magazine into her eyes. “You want me to give you away?”

“Yeah, I… Yes. Annie has her parents and I have you and Armin. I figured two could stand with me up there. And, maybe you could walk me up the isle too.”

He reached across the table to grab Mikasa’s hands. “Yes!”

All of them took hands then, getting chummier than usual. To break it up before they all started crying, Eren decided to question Armin. “So, Armin, how has your work with Dr. Smith been?”

Armin’s cheeks flushed, revealing the true nature of their relationship. “Oh, uh, fine, I guess!”

“Is he coming to our graduation?”

“I’m not sure, I didn’t ask him. Isn’t that just a parents and romantic partner kind of event?”

Eren shrugged, slyly grinning, “I bet he’d want to see you graduate after all your hard work together. I could ask Levi if he’d tag along. That way, Levi would have to sit alone either!”

Mikasa looked beyond interested and curious. She obviously picked up on what was going on. “Yes, Armin, I think you should invite him. I’ve met him once or twice, he seems nice.”

“Guys,” he whined, shoving his nose back into one of the magazines. After a few seconds, he sighed in defeat, “Okay, I’ll do it.” Now it was Armin’s turn to smile like a fox. “If you finish your essay tomorrow.”

Oh how the tables have turned. Eren narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge and whipping his laptop out to start typing some more. Mikasa and Armin chattered idly while picking out dresses, flower arrangements, and possible photographers.

Eren’s fingers were dancing across the keyboard; he’d do anything to give Armin the courage to confess his crush to Erwin. Even if it meant finishing his fifty-page essay a few days early, as awful as that sounded. He got to the point where his words may have stopped making sense and his paragraphs grew muddy and redundant. But, really, he stopped caring because he got ten more pages finally complete with another one on the way.

He looked up to realize Levi was sitting right in front of him. He took the empty chair next to Mikasa and had been staring him down for… who knows how long? His eyes broke away from Eren’s when Armin asked for his opinion. “Levi, which arrangement do you think would look better? Maybe a new set of eyes would help us decide.”

In the most unsubtle way, he pointed to a bouquet with more yellow in it. “Erwin would like that one.”

“Uh… I… uh…” Armin sputtered and blushed. “I liked that one too.”

“Okay, that one it is,” Mikasa gave the arrangement a big red circle of approval. “Thanks for your input, Levi.”

Levi waited patiently until the wedding planning slash Eren’s essay writing session died out. The two of them rode home, both wearing content smiles. The stressors from the beginning of the day seemed to vanish, replaced with pleasant content.

“So Armin will ask Erwin to attend if you finish your essay by tomorrow?”

“Yep.”

“And even if you don’t finish, you’re planning on having me ask Erwin anyway?”

“Yep.”

“Such a good friend.”

Eren barked out a laugh. “Anything for Armin. He hasn’t dated anyone or even shown any interest. So, for once, he needs to get what he wants.”

It was true; Eren felt his friend deserved the world. Armin worked so hard and dedicated himself to everything he put his mind to. He sat down and wrote his essay all in one go, staying up all night just to finish it. Eren knew he deserved someone who would take the relationship just as seriously and sincerely. Someone like Erwin.

Levi seemed to be in favor of it too. Eren trusted Levi’s judgment of Erwin and decided if Levi thought it would it work, it would certainly work.

“Do you think Erwin could come to the party after the graduation ceremony?”

“Most likely, especially if Armin asked him to go.”

Eren smiled, thinking about how honest Armin got when he drank. With the two of them attending, they would surely confess to one another.

Levi looked over to him. “Eren, don’t feel like you have to meddle too much. It’ll work out.”

“I know I just… want to make sure he’s happy.”

“With you as his friend, there would be no way he wouldn’t be.”

Eren leaned over the center console to kiss Levi’s cheek and nose. With Levi as a mate, there was no way Eren couldn’t be happy either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a little shorter, a bridge from where we were to the next few large events! Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

Eren had turned in his fifty page essay early, certainly a first in his entire college education (and possibly high school too). He bought his cap and gown. He got the go ahead from his professor, who said it was his most understandable essay he’d ever gotten from Eren and was impressed. Now, he was sitting in an auditorium full of college graduates, just like him. All of them excited for the end of their educational journey, or just starting a new one to get their masters or doctorate.

Eren whipped his head around, searching for Levi in the huge auditorium. He wanted to see Levi’s face, probably annoyed with all the people but still happy for Eren. He knew his mate was around there somewhere, but the hundreds of faces were overwhelming and had Eren’s eyes darting all over the place. “You’re going to break your neck if you keep looking around like that,” Jean grumbled, he sat right next to Eren in the alphabetical lineup. The two of them never fully discussed what had happened between them and decided to leave it that way, making it off as unlikely friends.

“Yoo-hoo! Eren!” A voice rang out, catching Eren’s ear. “And look, Jean is right by him too!”

Hange was tromping down the stairs, pulling Levi and Erwin behind her by the sleeves. She barged into one of the rows closer to Eren and sat all three of them down together. She waved and clapped and laughed, filling Eren’s heart with joy. He could feel Levi’s happiness too and general annoyance at the sight of Jean so close to Eren, but mostly happiness.

“Lookie! Mikasa and Armin!” she exclaimed, pointing to Mikasa and Armin who sat further up front. Eren could see the two of them twisting in their seats to see who was shouting their names so loudly.

The ceremony began. Eren found it to be entirely too long. First, they had several people gives speeches about how important a college education was. They talked about what a milestone it was to graduate and how hard everyone worked to get there. One of his fellow students gave a speech about hard work too and even attempted to make it funny, getting a few awkward laughs from the crowd.

And then, they finally started calling names. One by one, students would file through the line to receive their empty, leather diploma folder. They shook hands with ten people they’d probably never met before. They got their picture. And then, they filed back to their chairs.

It seemed to take forever for Eren just to be able to stand up. He could have fallen asleep if he hadn’t been keenly aware Levi and company had their eyes pinned on him the entire time. He fidgeted with his hat a lot. His hair stuck out of it and itched his scalp. When he finally stood to get in line (after nearly tripping on the way), he heard Hange clapping already. He gave her a little wave as he waited his turn to finally get the leather folder, shake a ton of hands, get his photo taken, and return to his seat.

All the while, he watched Levi and Levi watched him too with a small, proud smile. Eren’s heart flooded with warmth and glee. Perhaps the degree wouldn’t do anything for him in the future, but it helped lead him to Levi. Even if that’s all he got out of it, it was worth it.

When he sat back down next to Jean, he flashed a million dollar smile up to Levi and waved. Levi was intercepted by Hange who blew Eren a kiss. Levi irritably shoved her back into her seat and waved back. Erwin laughed at Hange and Levi’s antics and waved to Eren too.

“We’re going out drinking after this, right?” Jean leaned over to ask Eren.

“Yeah.”

“Thank god.”

“I know, right?”

“This shit-show has been going on forever. Let’s just throw these stupid fucking hats in the air already.” It seemed Jean was having the same itchy issue as Eren; he kept readjusting the hat and straightening the gown.

It wasn’t a surprise he was irritated, most of the graduating class was. The auditorium was getting a bit too warm, even though winter was soon approaching. Everyone was shoved a bit too close together for comfort. A very old gentleman was talking about following dreams in the most monotone voice. It took him a half a year to get out a sentence regarding the importance of consistent education and finding a good job.

Eren wanted to check out of education all together, unable to concentrate in class and get assignments done on time. School just wasn’t his thing. As far as a good job went, he just wanted to be happy. He looked up at Levi again, who looked just as miserable as everyone else due to the excessive speeches and ceremonious traditions. Levi’s completely bored stare made Eren want to laugh. He’d seen that stare so many times before they even started dating, and now he was at Eren’s graduation supporting him.

“Congratulations, graduates!” The president of their university _finally_ announced. Everyone popped out of their seats, cheered, and tossed their hats up high in the air. Eren’s flew a few feet before knocking into Jeans, sending them both flying back to their respective owners.

“Eren!” Armin and Mikasa were already pushing through the crowds and the chairs to get back to him. All three of them gathered into a group hug, all smiles and giggles. They pulled away and none of them had the right words. It was the end of their joint journey together. Now, they’d all separate to go on their own adventures. It was momentous and a little bittersweet. Of course, they’d all stick together like family no matter what. Now it was just a little different.

“Meet you guys at the bars?” Jean asked.

The three of them nodded and he joined up with another group of his friends who were also ready for a stiff drink.

They waited for Levi, Hange, and Erwin to join them. Levi broke past all of them, enveloping Eren into a hug. “Good job, Eren,” he whispered into Eren’s ear. “You did it.”

“Barely,” Eren joked. “That internship at the end went a little long.”

Levi pulled away to roll his eyes and deliver a swift kiss to Eren’s lips before pulling away to let the pouting Hange get her turn in for a hug. And then, it was a handshake from Erwin.

Eren watched keenly as Erwin ruffled Armin’s hair and grinned. Armin flushed red and sputtered his thanks to Erwin for everything. Erwin’s hand pet Armin’s hair for a little too long to be considered friendly. And Armin’s smile lasted a little too long for it to be professional. Eren would have kept on subtly observing if Annie hadn’t come out of nowhere and tackled Mikasa into a hug.

The two Alphas presented such a strong, aggressive, relentless love. They gripped onto one another tightly and whispered their own sentimental congrats to each other. A relationship between two Alphas often didn’t work; it was too fiery and explosive. But those two made it work in the best way possible. They overcame the intensity and constant challenging through love and devotion. Eren respected both of them for their affection towards one another.

In a way, he related. He and Levi had their differences, and sometimes it seemed like they were complete opposites. But when it really counted, they loved each other. The thought made Eren’s heart swell and he had to plant another spontaneous kiss onto Levi’s lips.

“What was that for?” Levi pulled away and asked, a little surprised.

“I love you.” Eren blushed and gave him one more kiss, resulting in Levi’s arms wrapping around him. They were in a little bubble where it was just the two of them in their little world, oblivious to the hundreds of people around them.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Mikasa stuck a pin in the bubble. The two of them parted, both a little disappointed. “We’re heading out. You coming?”

Eren nodded and their group scattered. Eren and Levi to Levi’s car. Hange went back to work, but promised to stop in later. Erwin and Armin rode together. Mikasa and Annie went to stop at their apartment ‘to get something’ before heading out to the bars.

Eren held onto Levi’s hand as they walked through the expansive parking lot until they finally got to Levi’s car. Through the window, Eren could see a brightly wrapped package sat in the passenger’s seat. He gave Levi a funny look before opening the door and picking up the box. “What’s this?”

“For you.” Obviously.

Eren ripped the paper apart until a new gaming console he had been wanting was revealed. “What? I thought they had sold out! How did you know…?”

“Eren, you’re not very subtle when it comes to things you want. I could _feel_ the excitement you felt whenever you watched the commercials for it.”

Eren’s mouth hung open as he inspected the box. “I can’t believe it!”

“You earned it. Consider it a graduation present.”

Eren set the box in the back seat carefully before running around the car so he could hug Levi all over again. Eren thanked him with a waterfall of kisses across his neck, jaw, and lips. As much as he wanted to head straight home and play, he had his friends waiting for him at the bar. Levi drove them there with a smug look on his face, satisfied to have pleased his mate with a well-chosen gift.

 

* * *

 

Armin was nervous sitting in the seat of Erwin’s expensive car. He’d never rode with him before, but Erwin insisted on driving him and accompanying him at the bar. Armin wasn’t going to argue with the general safety of having a designated driver, but he would have honestly felt more comfortable with Eren’s scary mate Levi driving him. His skin felt hot and itchy. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He wondered if he had hat hair or if he smelled sweaty.

Erwin was completely at ease, driving with a soothing smile. He hummed happily and pointed at the sky. “The sunset is gorgeous, isn’t it?”

“Oh! Yes! It is!” Armin agreed quickly. He really looked at it and could appreciate its beauty. The gentle hues of orange and pink actually calmed him down. In the dimmer lighting, it made Erwin look like a glowing god of beauty. He looked like some kind of prince.

Armin caught himself staring and averted his eyes back to his lap. Still, it was hard not to stare. Not only was Erwin gorgeous, but he smelled wonderful too. Eren always talked about being able to pick out Levi’s scent, even underneath the strict medical suppressors both of them used. Armin always thought Eren was being overly romantic, but Armin found himself drowning in Erwin’s strong, Alpha scent. It reminded Armin of clean, forest air. Hints of pine and winter tickled his nose and gave him a revitalizing energy.

Erwin had always been gentle with him, keeping a soothing tone whenever he explained things to Armin. He was always patient with Armin’s questions and took extra time in making sure he understood and felt comfortable with the new information. Armin was so impressed with Erwin’s skills and ability to put anyone at ease. Erwin was so knowledgeable; it would have been intimidating if Armin weren’t so enthralled.

Erwin parked the car behind the bars. Soon after, Levi parked next to him. Armin could spot Eren talking enthusiastically in the passenger’s seat before spotting Armin and waving. And then, Levi took to scent marking his precious mate before sending him into a room with a bunch of inebriated and somewhat uninhibited Alphas. Eren struggled at first but then let Levi rub their necks together and give him, what Armin assumed, a lecture about staying close to his friends and not wandering off.

“Those two are quite the pair, aren’t they?” Armin observed.

“It’s not a bad idea…”

Armin turned to face Erwin, who was a few inches closer than before. He leaned over the center console, probably to have gotten a better view of Levi and Eren. “What’s not a bad idea?” Armin asked, a little startled at his close proximity.

“Scent marking. These places can get pretty rowdy, especially after an event such as your graduation. For an unmated Omega, or even a mated Omega like Eren, it could get dangerous.”

“Oh… yeah, I suppose so!”

“So, if you’d like, I could scent mark you. For tonight.”

“You’d… do that?” Armin asked, finding himself leaning closer as well.

“Only if you’d want me to. I’ve been told I have a powerful scent. It’d definitely keep any unwanted hands off of you…”

Armin swallowed hard; trying to regain bearings that he had lost the moment Erwin suggested scent marking.

Armin never loved being an Omega. He hated how inhibiting it could be. Just like Eren, he wanted to strive for so much and found himself continually underestimated and stunted by his own biology. It seemed the deeper he shoved his own Omega identity down, the more he could convince himself he had no secondary gender to hinder him. His scent weakened, even. He lost interest in finding a mate. He convinced his body with all his willpower that the Omega inside of him didn’t exist.

But now, it was bursting out and reacting to Erwin in every way imaginable. It demanded Armin to let it out and ravish this powerful Alpha. It spoke for him, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Erwin asked again, wishing for a more certain confirmation.

Armin nodded, “That would be really… great.”

Erwin smiled with a hidden triumph. “Okay. When you’re ready…”

Armin tilted his head, exposing his neck to Erwin. They both leaned towards the center of the vehicle, awkwardly and even a little uncomfortably. But it didn’t seem to matter as the moment Erwin’s neck touched Armin’s an explosion of warmth and rightness flooded his body.

It was something Armin had never felt before. Erwin’s scent heightened, flooding the car and covering Armin’s body. Erwin’s lips brushed across Armin’s ear as he pulled away to swap sides. A burst of tingles erupted and scattered at Erwin’s touch. With his head resting on Erwin’s shoulder, Erwin took Armin’s hands to rub their wrists together softly yet with enough pressure to leave a lasting scent.

Erwin pulled away and Armin found his eyes drooping shut. He snapped back into some composure and shook his head a little to get himself out of the hazy daze Erwin’s scent and touch put him in. “I think that’ll work,” Erwin smiled. It was a smile Armin had never seen before. There was a hint of something wild behind it, something instinctual.

He didn’t think about it too much because they were already leaving the car and heading inside. The cool outside air helped Armin come back to his full senses, only so he could drink and lose them all over again.

The bar had three levels: a lower level for dancing, middle one with an expansive bar, and an upper floor with some tables and a smaller bar. It was the most popular bar around campus because they weren’t too diligent with checking for ID’s and they played good music that made the whole place vibrate. It wasn’t Armin’s cup of tea but Eren burst in and threw his arm around the blond and leading him to the bar. “You smell weird. Did you put on some new cologne or something?” Eren asked, ordering them both a beer.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Armin lied, looking back to Erwin who was chatting with a disgusted-looking Levi.

“We better start now before it gets too busy to even get close to the bar.” Eren started a tab and handed one overfilled plastic cup to Armin. The golden liquid sloshed over the side and a tiny bit spilled onto the already sticky floor.

 

It only took an hour until the entire place filled up. If the graduation ceremony felt crammed and packed, it wasn’t anything like the overflowing bar. Armin watched as Levi had to run after Eren consistently. Eren, who was clearly gone, kept stealing Levi’s glasses of bourbon and drinking it for himself. It left for a sober and scornful Levi.

Armin wasn’t exactly in the rightest of mind either. Their classmates joined them for the all-too popular rounds jager bombs featuring Eren. And after that, Eren never left Armin without a drink in his hand.

“Care to dance?” Erwin extended a hand to Armin. It was really difficult for Armin to imagine Erwin on the dance floor surrounded by grinding college students. He seemed more sophisticated than that. But, he wouldn’t deny himself the pleasure of watching it all go down.

“Sure!” Armin put down his empty cup and took Erwin’s hand. He stumbled as Erwin pulled him in the opposite direction of the dance floor. “What… where…?”

Erwin didn’t answer. He continued pulling Armin gently by the hand through the mounds of people. The lights and faces passed in a blur as they stepped outside and up a set of rusty metal stairs to the roof.

The moon and streetlights worked together to light up the roof. It was dusty and dirty but also a little quieter and empty of people.

“I thought this may be more suitable for your tastes,” Erwin said, pulling Armin into a slow dance. His hands settled on the small of Armin’s back and he let Armin’s hands rest on his shoulders. They swayed slowly, barely moving much at all to Armin’s benefit. His head felt light and dizzy, too much movement would cause him to spiral and fall on his ass.

“This is… better,” he agreed. The music from the bar hummed through the roof and even left the ground vibrating a little.

“You were quite the spectacle in there,” Erwin chuckled.

Armin looked up at him with concern. Had he done something so ridiculous and he didn’t remember it?

Erwin continued in reply to Armin’s worried expression, “There were quite a few Alphas and Betas watching you.”

“Oh,” his voice fell flat.

“You don’t seem to wish to date.”

Armin had to tread lightly to explain himself fully. “I don’t like being an Omega. I don’t want to be a housewife. I don’t like… I don’t want…”

“I don’t think being an Omega prevents you from anything. You’re smart, Armin. You’re talented. You could do anything you wanted, regardless of what your secondary gender is.”

Armin let his head fall against Erwin’s chest, too tired to keep it up himself. “You think so?”

A grumbling person came clambering up the rusty staircase with a pack of cigarettes in hand. Their eyes adjusted to Erwin and Armin. “Hey, what are you… you’re… oh, hey Blondie!”

Erwin and Armin parted, but Erwin took a step in front of Armin.

“Oh, look! You’ve got him up here away from everyone else! Perfect! Let’s have a go with him!”

Armin’s entire body shook. Have a go? There was only one thing that meant. Yet, he didn’t feel as terrified as he should have. Erwin was there, blocking him from view, and not backing down.

“Sir, it would be for the best if you leave.”

“Selfish, posh sort of fucker, aren’t you?”

“Just trying to be civil.”

They dropped their cigarettes and flicked a switchblade from their pocket. “Okay, let’s be civil. Leave the blond for me. Get out while you still can.”

Erwin took a deep breath and approached them, his Alpha scent overwhelming Armin to his knees. The rude Alpha staggered, trying to put distance between the two of them. Erwin still didn’t back down in a way that called the assailant’s bluff.

“I don’t want to hurt you, buddy,” their voice trembled.

“Then _leave_ ,” Erwin growled. He came toe to toe with them before they went running. Anyone in their right mind would run from Erwin and his giant, dominating form. And with that overpowering scent, anyone would know to submit.

Erwin turned to Armin and nearly tripped over his feet returning to him. He put two hands on Armin’s shoulders, gently as ever. “Armin? You okay?”

“Thank you.” Armin stared at the ground and swallowed, holding in tears. It happened again, his Omega label sticking him in the worst situations.

Erwin read him like a book, seeing right through him. “Armin, this… that was a shitty thing for someone to do.”

“But it still happens so often. When Eren even smelled like a heat, people flocked to him like hungry cats,” Armin sobbed. “And this…”

Erwin put a hand on Armin’s head, just like he had done before. “Armin, forgive me if this is out of line, but you’re beautiful. Your scent could tame an army. Your intellect is of the highest caliber. You’re a complete package. And as an unmated Omega, you’re even more desirable. I only hope whomever you choose understands that and cherishes you and protects you from anyone with ill intentions.”

The sweet words danced in Armin’s ears like an angel’s lyrics. His heart moved and swayed with every syllable. He felt warm and yearned for Erwin’s touch one more. He stood, causing Erwin to stand along side him. Armin put his arms around his shoulders again and Erwin carefully slid his hands back down to Armin’s back.

“Shall we dance?” Armin asked courageously. He remembered Eren feeling a burst of courage and admiration for when Levi saved him from danger. He recalled Eren’s description of needing to be by Levi. Armin finally understood. Maybe it was the adrenaline or his inner Omega’s meddling, but he wanted to be near Erwin.

Erwin just smiled, pushing and pulling them into a gentle, steady sway.

 

* * *

 

Fuck, bars were filthy. And his mate wouldn’t even let him drink his worries away. Fuck, he hated Eren and he loved him so goddamn much. Levi was sent dashing around the place, roughly pushing past every drunk college student just to get back to Eren who continually rushed from place to place.

First, he wanted to dance, which turned out to be Levi’s worst nightmare. It turned out dancing was just a bunch of kids grinding against one another. On the lower level, the smell of sex and pheromones stung his nose and made it difficult to find Eren. When he finally got to him, Eren pushed his ass up to Levi’s groin and wiggled it in time with the music. Okay, so the nightmare also involved a little reward at the end.

And then Eren wanted another drink. While he took some shots with some fellow classmates, Levi tried to get a hefty glass of whisky. And the second he received it; Eren intercepted the glass and drank it himself. Sneaky little brat.

And then Hange showed up, putting the cherry on top of Levi’s hellish sundae. She was already tipsy, probably coming in from another bar. Apparently, she wasn’t sure which one everyone was at and drank at three before finally finding them. Eren was ecstatic to see her and hugged onto her before insisting to get her a drink.

“Levi!” she cooed, giving his hair a ruffle. “Better give me a ride home, you itty bitty tyrant, you!”

He wanted to come up with the most insulting name for her, something that would really hit home. But, in his fluster, he narrowed his eyes and let the words fly, “Hange, I swear. Get Eren any more riled up and I’ll take you and your shitty glasses to the next country over just to get rid of you. Fucking shitty glasses.”

She just laughed even more and knocked her and Eren’s cups together. “Cheers!”

Levi pinched his nose and followed them to a smaller table. Apparently, Eren had finally hit his limit. He slowed down dramatically and rested his head on the table.

“Oh, someone’s sleepy!” Hange whisper-yelled.

“We’re going home,” Levi hauled Eren over his shoulder. “Are you coming too?”

“Yes!” she screeched, following them out to Levi’s car.

He noticed Erwin’s car was long gone as they piled in. “Hurl in my car and you’ll pay,” he warned. He set Eren into the passenger’s seat and buckled him in. “Too much fucking energy.” Levi shook his head and smiled.

 

The car ride seemed short compared to the long night they spent at the bar. Hange made herself comfortable on the couch, going on about how she wanted to do experiments on a giant or something.

Eren stumbled into Levi and looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Pick me up?”

He couldn’t say no to that. Levi swept Eren off his feet, holding him like a princess from a fairytale. Eren giggled and nuzzled his head into Levi’s shoulder. “Mmm,” he hummed, inhaling deeply.

Levi tucked him into bed after helping him undress and forced him to drink a bottle of water. When he tried to force another one onto Eren, Eren drank half and threw the bottle off the loft and hit Hange in the head with it. She just mumbled something about the giants again and drifted back off to sleep.

“Levi?” Eren asked, nuzzling into bed. “I love you.”

Levi undressed, throwing his nasty bar clothes into the hamper. “I know, Eren. I love you too.”

“No,” Eren grew concerned. “Levi, I really love you.”

Levi got into bed and pulled Eren up against him. “I really love you too Eren.” He was exhausted and way too old to be spending his nights at a college bar.

“Levi,” Eren started to cry. “I love you!”

It was hard not to smile at the drunk, blubbering idiot. “I love you, Eren.”

Okay, it wasn’t the worst night. Levi decided it was actually a great day as Eren snuggled into him. It was a great night, but he knew it would be a terrible morning for Eren. He knew he’d be in charge of taking care of him, and possibly Hange too, but he was fine with it. As always, he’d do anything for Eren without any hesitation. “I love you,” he repeated to his now snoozing mate, giving him a kiss on the forehead before dozing off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I love your kudos, comments, subscriptions, bookmarks -everything! I am so happy you are all enjoying this fic! 
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

Mikasa rammed on the brass doorknocker, hearing various thumps and panicked yelling from inside. She knocked again. And again. Constantly, until finally her dearest brother flung the door open. He was wearing sweatpants, a tight t-shirt, and… grey, fuzzy kitty ears.

“Um…” she gestured to them.

Eren felt the ears on top of his head before flushing crimson and throwing them with all his might towards the kitchen. The ears must have hit something, because a crashing noise occurred shortly after he threw them. He went to explain, still fully flustered, “Levi… and I… we were, um, trying something.”

Couldn’t he have just said they were preparing for next year’s Halloween? Mikasa let it go. She had other things on her mind.

“Eren, this wedding thing… It’s too much. I don’t think we can do it any more.”

“What? Here, come in…” he opened the door further, sending a burst of horny Alpha pheromones right into her nose. She felt like her whole face burned, but she shook off the feeling and strode into the living room. She and Eren sat on the couch, his mate nowhere in sight, which she found was a little odd. Normally, the guy was right at Eren’s side no matter what.

And, sure enough, he was tromping down the stairs with mismatching socks and gym shorts. Luckily, this one didn’t have any kitty ears.

Eren took her attention away from Levi, who was taking a seat next to Eren. “What’s going on, Mikasa?”

“Annie’s parents can only pay for so much. They got the venue, food, and the band. Even the dresses. But everything else… is getting expensive. Annie and I fought about it yesterday, but didn’t come to much of a conclusion.”

Eren’s words flew out of his mouth, “I’ll help you out. What do you need?”

“Rings, flowers, decorations, and everything else Annie has on this list.” Mikasa hated asking for Eren’s help. But the sunlight in his eyes eased her pain. He really was a perfect brother. Well, foster brother. Then again, the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

“No problem, Mikasa. I have tons saved up! I owe you two for rent, food, and… everything you’ve done for the past however many years!”

“Thank you.” She really meant it. When Eren wasn’t living with Levi and had nowhere else to go, she didn’t think twice about letting him stay with her for free. And now, it seemed, Eren was happy to return the favor. “Would you two want to go ring shopping with me today? Or, well, when you’re done with your… activity? I’ve got to find one for Annie.”

Eren leapt up. “Yes! Let’s go!”

“First, you better change…” Mikasa suggested. “I’ll meet you out in the car.”

 

* * *

 

Levi didn’t exactly expect to spend the day with Eren and his sister. Eren, yes, obviously. His moody sister, no. It was nice seeing Eren so peppy, though. He was like a little puppy, asking a thousand questions and receiving one or two word answers from his sister. It was endearing.

They got to a jewelry store downtown and Levi watched on as Eren made a million suggestions to his sister about what to buy. The store had all sorts of rings, designed for couples. There were feminine rings with bulky diamonds and stones. Masculine rings that were simple a round piece of smooth metal. They had gaudy jewelry, like a necklace that had words like “Omega” and “Alpha” written out in sparkling stones. It was definitely not Levi’s taste. And all of a sudden, Eren came running back to Levi with a mile wide grin. “What kind of rings do you like, Levi?”

“Something simple that won’t get in the way,” he answered honestly. “And you, Eren?”

Eren scanned the glass cases and pointed at a simple gold ring, one like Levi described. “I like that one.”

“You like gold rather than silver?”

Eren nodded, still staring at the glittering rings in the case. “I think I’m more suited for gold. But, I think you’d look better in silver… something like this,” he pointed to the silver ring next to the gold one. “They're different, but they look good together!”

“Even though they don’t match?”

He shrugged, “I don’t think they really have to. When a pair comes together, they can be different from one another. Sort of like us!”

The two were as different as night and day, but shared the same intensity and passion. Eren was right, gold and silver did look nice together.

And, his little mate was running back to his sister again. “Mikasa! What about this one with the ruby?”

“Eren, I think I found one she’d like.”

Levi joined them to look at the ring in question. It was silver with a pretty little diamond. It wasn’t flashy and didn’t demand too much attention.

Levi wondered if he should offer to pay for the ring. It would be no skin off his back and Eren wouldn’t have to deplete his hard-earned funds. But, then again, he knew Eren wanted to pay his sister back for putting him up.

He watched Eren proudly pass his debit card across the counter and Levi could feel the bubbling happiness Eren felt for being able to help his Alpha sister. It was admirable and made Levi fall for Eren even more. His independent, hard-working mate gaining happiness from supporting another never gave Levi’s pounding heart a break.

Levi’s body involuntarily tensed up as Mikasa hugged her brother. _Siblings, siblings, siblings,_ he repeated in his head.

“Eren, you reek,” she joked. Levi’s inner Alpha swelled with pride.

The three of them stopped at a local florist to pay the bill as well, Eren’s ego bursting at the seams while he took care of that as well. And finally, they got to go home. After their goodbyes, Levi shut the door behind Mikasa and decided to continue where he and Eren left off.

Time to ravish his smug little Omega.

 

* * *

 

Armin gave the brass doorknocker a few taps and than gave the doorbell a ring. He heard a smack, a thud, and then some muffled voices on the other side of the door. A few seconds later, Eren answered the door. He was blushing profusely, like he had just been working out. Armin guessed, by the looks of his gym shorts and mismatching socks that he was. Then again, the thick Alpha sent in the room couldn’t be ignored. “Eren! I needed to talk to you. Were you busy?”

“Oh,” he panted. “No. Come in.”

Armin sat on the couch and watched Eren waddle over, like he had a stick up his butt or something. Did he pull a muscle? “Are you okay, Eren?”

“Totally fine.” Eren sat down carefully.

“Where’s Levi today?”

“Oh, up there, in the bathroom. He’ll probably be down in a minute. We got back from ring shopping with Mikasa a while ago.”

“Oh!” Armin clapped his hands together. “That’s great! I was going to talk to you about Erwin!”

“Oh, yeah? How’s work been ever since graduation night?”

“Awkward. But, also, really good. We… went on a date last night…”

Eren laughed, “So _that’s_ why you smell like him.”

Armin held up his hands in defense. “We didn’t do anything like _that_!”

“Why not? You like each other.” Levi vaulted over the back of the couch and fell next to Eren. The ever-so-blunt dentist added, “I’ve been telling Erwin to go for it for days.”

It was Armin’s turn to blush. “We, uh, aren’t moving as quickly as you two did.”

Levi shrugged and Eren just grinned. “To each their own! Are you two going to the wedding together… as dates?”

“That’s the plan. Oh, and I have to ask you are you going to be okay with Jean going to the wedding? I’m just asking because I don’t want it to be uncomfortable… or for anyone to get punched in the face. It’s clear there is some… tension… there…”

The two mates looked at one another, having a silent conversation. Armin always admired their relationship. Eren seemed to be head over heels for Levi, the Alpha who treated him as an equal. He also seemed to have Levi wrapped around his little finger, which made Armin giggle.

“It’s fine,” Eren decided. “I’ll keep Levi on a tight leash.” It would be like keeping a vicious little Chihuahua on a leash, Armin supposed. The thought made him smile.

“Me? Fuck that. You’re the one we need to look out for, feisty brat.” Levi put a hand on Eren’s head and gave his hair a tousle.

Armin wondered if he and Erwin would get that close, to joke with one another like that. They shared nervous smiles, hinting gazes, and Erwin dutifully walked Armin to his car after they were done with work every night. Always leaving him off with the most charming goodbyes. Erwin was something else. He was like a prince, or a king rather.

“Armin?” Eren’s voice cut through his own daydream.

“I think he’s fantasizing about eyebrows,” Levi said.

It picked Armin right back out of his thoughts. “No, ah, I wasn’t thinking about eyebrows, I mean, Erwin!”

“According to that blush, you were.” Eren gave him a poke on the cheek and smiled. “I’m glad that out of all the douchebag Alphas, you chose Dr. Smith.”

“Yeah, he’s not bad,” Levi approvingly added. Heck, if you were great enough to get Levi’s stamp of approval, you had to be at least half-god.

Armin sunk in his seat, relieved. “Thanks, guys. Did you know he’s been all around the world, too? Every continent! Even Antarctica!”

“And you’ve always wanted to do that!” Eren excitedly perked up in his seat, and then suddenly shivered and readjusted himself. Levi snickered.

Armin paid no mind; he was already on the ‘Erwin is so cool’ rant. “He speaks tons of languages too! And, apparently, has a library in his house! A whole room devoted to books. Can you believe it? It seems unreal.”

“I can attest to that,” Levi spoke up.

“Wow!” Armin was totally enthralled by Erwin Smith. “Do you think he’d be interested…”

Armin didn’t even need to finish. Levi cut him off, “Yes. He’s insanely interested in everything and anything about you.”

Eren laughed and nodded, “It’s true. We get to listen to him talk about you a lot.”

Armin’s face was flushed yet again. He stood up quickly and grinned. “Thanks. I’m going to go see him now!” With a burst of confidence, Armin was nearly running to the front the door to get to Erwin.

He looked back at Eren and Levi who were giving him the thumbs up to go get him. Armin waved goodbye and then noticed something grey and furry popping out of Eren’s shorts. Oh, well, it didn’t matter. He had somewhere to be.

This time, he wouldn’t have to guess and wonder how he truly felt. Eren and Levi gave him the answer and he was going to run with it. He was going to march right up to Erwin and tell him how he felt. He wanted to court, go on dates, and finally start their relationship.

Armin relished in the thought of running right into Erwin’s arms and surprising him with a confession. He went into the computer database at Stohess and found his address, so it would be a complete surprise to Erwin to find Armin at his door.

Unless that was weird. Well, it was too late now. Armin drove the short distance to Erwin’s house; apparently he lived in the same neighborhood as Levi.

The house was large and daunting, but Armin wasn’t intimidated in the least. He marched up the cobblestone pathway and rapped on the door with all his might. He took a curious look inside and realized… no one was home.

 

* * *

 

Erwin knocked on the brass doorknocker three times; each time the whole door shook with sound. He wondered when Levi last tightened is door hinges. Perhaps the scent blockers he installed hindered the door’s stability. He heard Levi cursing and knew someone would soon to let him in. And, to Erwin’s delight, it was Levi’s mate, Eren.

Eren was so spritely but in that moment he looked flushed and flustered. Levi’s thick scent clouded around Eren’s form and Erwin was able to read the situation clearly. Though, he was happy enough to irk Levi a little and ignore the fact he was breaking in on their intimate mating. For fun. “Eren! How are you?”

“Fine, Dr. Smith, how are you?”

“I think we all know you can call me Erwin. Now, where’s Levi?”

Eren let Erwin in and Erwin made himself at home on the couch. There was a strange mixture of scents left in the living room. Did they have guests over recently? He definitely recognized one scent in particular: Armin’s.

“Levi’s…”

“Fucking hell. God fucking damn it all. I’ll bolt the fucking door shut,” Levi’s frustrated growls came pouring from the loft. He tromped down the stairs wearing only a pair of sweatpants that looked a little big for his shorter stature. Eren’s, perhaps? “Erwin,” he greeted in a very fake, happy tone. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I was going to congratulate you. I pushed the paperwork though and you are now the official owner of Stohess Dental Associates. I didn’t bring a gift, but I think the business is good enough.”

“I thought you already owned it. You had the deed and everything,” Eren questioned Levi.

“It just wasn’t official. Until now. Thank you, Erwin.”

“You deserve it. You’re a hell of a dentist and an even better businessman. I look forward to working under you. The change of pace will be a delight. Much less stressful. Now, I do want to ask you about Armin.”

“Wait, Erwin, have you been at home recently?” Eren looked confused.

“Haven’t been there all day.”

Levi sighed. “Get your ass home. Now. Hurry.”

“Why?”

Eren explained, “Armin’s there. Waiting. For you. He was literally just here not too long ago.”

“Oh!” Erwin leapt up from his spot. “I thought he was, I just wasn’t sure. Well, looks like I’m off. Again, congrats Levi. And I’ll see you, Eren!”

Erwin walked out to his car and noticed another one pulling into the driveway. “Ah, Hange!” he yelled to her.

He heard Levi from inside. “FUCK OFF, HANGE. YOU AND YOUR SHITTY GLASSES NEED TO GET OUR ASSES ELSEWHERE.”

Erwin just chuckled and drove off, hoping he wasn’t too late. He drove as fast as he could and squealed into his driveway. He spotted a little blond head sitting on his front stoop and he knew he hadn’t missed is chance.

 

* * *

 

Hange rapped on the door with her first. Levi shut it before she could throw herself inside. “Levi!” she whined. “It’s important!”

She heard sweet little Eren’s voice trying to talk the Alpha down. “Come on, Levi, let her in.” Eren could make the threatening Alpha bow down like a puppy. It was heartwarming to know even the grimmest of gargoyles could find love.

Levi opened the door an inch. “What is it?”

She shoved her hand through the crack and slipped inside. “I think I left my phone here. You know, when I crashed on your couch a few days ago. I’ve been missing it since then! I thought it got sewn into one of my friend’s patients on the operating table for a few hours there!”

“You’re never sitting in on any of Eren’s surgeries ever again,” Levi stated as Hange dove into the couch cushions. He turned to his mate, “Eren, you’re never getting surgery ever again.”

She pretended not to hear and changed the topic while destroying the couch. “You know, the strangest thing happened to me the other day.”

“Did your glasses somehow get shittier?” Levi, who was obnoxiously on edge, tormented. Even Hange’s less-advanced Beta nose was picking up his threatening scent.

“No. Actually! Eren’s sister approached me. Apparently, she heard I was the Stohess love doctor and wanted me to ordain her wedding.”

“Love doctor?” Levi asked.

“Yeah, I’ve dabbled in romantic advising. You know that more than anyone. You’re welcome, Eren.”

“Ordain? Would the heavens allow you to even do that?”

“No, but the online people did so fuck you,” she returned with ease. “I did the thing and now I’m officially allowed to do it.”

Eren threw on his signature smile. “That’s great Hange!”

“Yeah! So you two were fucking, hm?”

Eren sucked in a breath, embarrassed. “What? Why would you think that?”

“Levi is angry. Well, he’s always angry. But right now, he’s seething. And he has a boner. And Eren, you can’t hide anything. Your face is red, your ass is wet with slick, and I’m pretty sure that’s a furry butt plug I see up there,” she pointed to the evidence at the top of the stairs. “Some pet play, I’m guessing? Testing out some kinks? That’s always fun.”

Levi slapped his palm to his face. Eren looked like he was a tomato-boy hybrid. Hange just bellowed with laughter. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Okay, _Sherlock_ , you have two seconds to get out of this house,” Levi growled.

“And, _look_!” she yanked her phone out of the deepest crevice of the couch. “Wah-la! It’s dead but I found it! And just in time too!”

“Just in time is right,” Levi agreed, physically pushing her out the door. “Get the hell out of here, shitty glasses.”

“See ya later, Napoleon! And you too, Eren!” Hange zoomed away, still snickering to herself about her favorite couple’s daytime activities.

 

* * *

 

Levi watched the door like a hawk, which made Eren giggle. “Come on,” he tried to assuage his worried mate. “I don’t think we know any more people anyway. Well, we know Jean, I guess.”

Levi radiated darkness and turned his head to slowly face towards Eren. “I thought we talked about this. Do not mention that horse-fucker’s name in this house.”

Eren just gave him a playful tap on the forehead and strode back up to the destroyed bedroom. They had multiple sets of clothes strewn across the floor. The bed sheets were torn off. Kitty ears were hung over the headboard. Lube was… well, everywhere.

And yet neither of them was able to get off because of the constant disturbances.

Levi came up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. His hands strayed down to Eren’s pulsing cock. Eren strained against Levi’s hands, pushing against them to gain some much needed friction.

The kitty ear foreplay was ended by Mikasa. An idea suggested by Eren, because he knew he and Levi would look cute in them. They did.

And then Levi had him wear the butt plug with an oblivious Armin in the room.

Erwin and Hange interrupted the final stretch when they both were ready to finally orgasm.

So, it was safe to say, both of them were ready to pounce.

Eren twisted around to face his mate and kiss him hard on the lips. Levi took a few steps forward until the back of Eren’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and they both toppled into bed.

Eren was already stretched and ready to go from the last three times, his bottom weeping to be filled. Levi didn’t make him wait long. He flipped Eren onto his belly and mounted him like a fucking wolf; shoving his cock into Eren’s waiting hole and sliding smoothly until he caught onto a desperate, rough rhythm.

“If anyone knocks on that damned door, you’re not leaving to answer it again.” Levi bit into Eren’s shoulder and licked at his scent glands, stirring up that delicious aroma he fell in love with. And driving out the prettiest, dirtiest noises from his beloved mate. “Unless you want me to stop?”

“No, no, don’t stop!” Eren moaned into the mattress.

Levi took him by the hair and pulled his head up roughly. “What was that, love? Couldn’t quite hear you. You want me to stop?”

“No!” Eren shouted. “Levi, fuck me harder…”

Levi growled with frenzy and pumped even faster. “Like that, Eren?”

Eren pushed himself into Levi until he found the sweet spot that made his toes curl. “Levi… Oh, god, right there.” The slick was running down his thighs and the multitude of times he almost came seemed to ball up into one big, needy release. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming…”

Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s hips and held them both steady. The thrusting stopped and they froze in time. Eren wailed into the mattress. “Levi!”

“Ask nicely first,” Levi reminded him with a teasing tone. “Okay, love?”

Eren wanted to slap him for being so mean, but knew there was another, more pleasant, method of getting exactly what he wanted. “Levi, _honey_ , will you please let me cum?”

“As you wish, princess. Hold on tight.”

Eren clung to the mattress and Levi drilled into him in double time. Every thrust tickled and stimulated Eren’s prostate, making him hum, moan, and groan with approval at every crest of pleasure.

“Levi, can I cum? Can I?” Eren was back near the apogee of his orgasm, close and ready.

“Yes, Eren, you can cum…” Levi sounded satisfied as hell, deeply growling with the victory of pleasuring his Omega.

“Levi,” Eren had one last desperate plea. “Can I have your knot? Please? I _need_ it.”

“Whatever you want,” Levi dug his nose into Eren’s jaw again, rubbing his own against it. He sucked in a deep breath, a signal to Eren.

And there was the brilliant stretch, filling Eren to the max he could take. Eren’s breathing hitched and he wet the mattress with white ropes of semen. A very small, distant part of his brain knew Levi would obsess over cleaning it later but he’d let their future selves take care of that.

Eren’s entire lower half felt warm and tingly as Levi grunted and groaned as he released his own seed inside Eren. The two of them locked together and caught their breath, carefully falling to their sides in a spooning position.

“This room is fucking filthy,” Levi panted.

“That’s the first thing that comes out of your mouth?” Eren laughed. Still, he wasn’t surprised.

“And you _had_ to cum onto the mattress?”

“What was I supposed to do?”

Levi just shook his head and wrapped his arms around his mate. “Horny brat.”

“If anyone is a horny brat…” Eren started but was cut off by his own giggles. He loved having fun with Levi, even when they were just bickering. It was refreshing to know they could chat like friends (and fuck like animals too).

“Think anyone else will be stopping by?” he asked.

“Fuck them if they do.” Levi nuzzled into Eren’s neck. “They’ll have to bust the door down if they want in.”

Eren laughed and thought about all their friends, how they all seemed to be coming together. It all worked out like magic, really.

He sent up a silent prayer: _Mom, I don’t know if you’re listening, but thank you for watching over Mikasa and me. If this is all your doing, you’re doing a great job. Levi is taking care of me and making sure I brush my teeth every night, so don’t worry. He’s doing a great job. And Mikasa has Annie; I think they’re going to stay together forever now. I miss you every day, but being with my friends and Levi reminds me of you for some reason. They all help me feel a little less lonely. So, thank you for keeping an eye on us. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! Thanks for reading this chapter of Accidental Captivation! I really appreciate all your comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions- everything! <3 I'll do my best to get better at replying, I get all nervous when I do!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

The holiday specials started to play on the television and Eren’s eyes were glued to every one. He lay on his belly on the floor with his feet in the air, hugging onto a pillow and staring up at the screen. Eren was excited to spend the colder season with Levi and his mind wandered from ice-skating to hot cocoa to being cozied up under a fleece blanket together. Levi came into the living room to observe what Eren was watching, showing little interest. He was more interested in the clean dish he was drying. A little Claymation elf held up some black dental pliers and sang, “I want to be a dentist!”

“Just like you, Levi!” he exclaimed with a burst of laugher.

Levi gently set his foot on top of Eren, wiping his hands with a clean cloth. “How about instead of comparing me to _elves_ , you help me clean?” A touch of irritation laced his voice, but Eren was hardly fazed. He hopped up from his spot on the floor and headed to the kitchen where Levi was half done with the dishes. One side of the sink was filled with soapy water and plates. Eren scrunched up the sleeves of his sweater and grabbed a sponge. Before he could plunge his hands into the water, Levi grabbed his elbow.

“What is it?” Eren asked, completely confused at why Levi would stop him from cleaning.

Levi grumbled, “They’re going to fall if you don’t roll them up.” He pulled Eren’s sleeves down and rolled them up properly one after the other, taking care to make the folds neat and tidy.

Then they could do the dishes side by side. Eren washed, Levi rinsed and dried. It wasn’t too long ago that Eren was constantly yelled at by Annie for not washing the dishes. It wasn’t too long ago that he slept on Mikasa’s couch every night, only to wake up with back and neck aches. Now, his life was different. Now, he had Levi. A cranky, clean, wonderful Alpha that would stand beside him every step of the way, even as Eren felt he was walking into pure darkness.

“We better hurry, or we’ll be late. Eren, go get dressed and I’ll finish up here.”

Eren nodded and obliged. Today was Mikasa and Annie’s big day and they wouldn’t take kindly to Eren being late for the show. They probably wouldn’t take kindly to Eren calling their wedding a show either, as he received a fierce glare from Annie when he had during the rehearsal.

He stepped into the walk-in closet and glanced around. Levi’s work clothes took up most of the space, mostly dark colors. Eren couldn’t stop himself from pressing his nose into the fabrics and taking in the scent of his Alpha. It was muted due to the suppressing laundry soap they used, but Eren could sense it at full force. He could curl up in those suits and sleep for days, safe and sound.

Eren had his own side of the closet, though it was quite bare. He had some dress clothes that Levi bought him ironed and hung up. There were a few shirts and sweatshirts from his university. And in the middle of it all, a black garment bag that held his suit for the wedding. Levi had taken him to get a properly fitted suit for the occasion, using the excuse that he didn’t want to be seen with a sloppy Omega. And then something else about making sure people knew Eren was being well taken care of. Eren rolled his eyes and laughed at the memory. From their bonding mark and Levi’s scent, anyone would be able to tell Eren was being taken care of.

The suit was light grey with a light green, silky bowtie. He drew on the pants, a crisp white dress shirt, and the jacket. He had no idea how to get the pastel green cloth to shape into a bowtie.

But that didn’t matter because a very familiar scent pierced through it all. His Alpha was standing in the doorway, eyes wide, pupils dilated, and emitting the most sinful scent. He was in nothing but his underwear, showing off his godly muscles. Levi was hungry, staring down Eren like prey. Ready to pounce.

Eren’s body reacted to Levi’s scent as quickly and readily as ever. He shifted as he felt wet warmth begin to collect between his legs. The automatic response his body made to Levi’s pheromones would never cease to color his cheeks and neck. At least now, due to all his time with his lover, he felt comfortable enough to tease. “Like what you see?”

Levi smirked and made his way over to Eren, wrapping him up in a tight squeeze. He purposefully pressed their groins together so Eren could feel Levi’s aching member through his tight boxer briefs. “We better get you out of those clothes before you get them all wet, Jaeger.” With expert fingers, Levi unbuttoned Eren’s shirt and slipped off his pants. Eren’s jacket fell to the floor along with everything else, including his underwear. And Levi’s too.

Levi pulled Eren close and kissed his collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin before moving a few inches down along it until working down to Eren’s nipples. With one hand, he pinched and rolled the peaked nub. He stroked the other with his tongue, nipping it, which made Eren release a little squeal.

“So pretty,” Levi breathed, observing the pink tips before continuing to drag his lips downward, until he was on his knees with nose buried in Eren’s dark pubic hair.

Eren wished he had something to grab when Levi surprised him by opening his mouth wide and taking Eren’s cock in, fast and forward. There were no teasing licks or testing sucks, the raven just went for it and Eren’s breath was taken away. He ended up resting his hands in Levi’s hair, adoring how soft and silky it felt between his fingers.

Though, it wasn’t easy to concentrate on Levi’s hair when his lover was devouring him so fiercely. Levi’s tongue curled around Eren’s cock in all the right places, making him pant and gasp for air. One hand cupped Eren’s sack while the other crept up his thigh until it reached Eren’s behind. Levi’s fingers buried themselves into Eren’s waiting, ready hole. The amount of slick he was producing was insane, especially because he wasn’t in or close to another heat. It was simply another amazing thing his Alpha did to him.

“Levi, wait, I want to…” Eren moaned. “If you don’t stop…”

Levi slowed until finally releasing Eren’s cock. “What do you want, Eren?” he asked, even though he knew exactly what Eren wanted.

“I want you inside me, right now,” Eren confidently demanded with a cheeky grin.

Levi, his Levi, returned the mischievous look and swept Eren off his feet. Literally. He grabbed him by the thighs and hefted him up as if he weighed nothing. Eren guessed his Alpha’s adrenaline was on overdrive. Not like he had much time to think about it. Again, Levi didn’t wait. He plunged his cock right into Eren, heaving him this way and that to adjust, and pausing when Eren let out a sultry moan. That was the spot.

“You better hold on,” Levi murmured. Eren threw his arms around Levi’s shoulders and pulled Levi’s face into his collarbone.

He flipped them around to balance Eren on the wall of the closet and kept his fingers digging into his thick thighs. Eren felt completely helpless with his feet far off the ground. Levi could drop him at any moment. But Eren knew he wouldn’t. Levi would never let him fall.

Well, Levi let him fall a little. Just enough for Levi’s cock to slip right into Eren’s waiting entrance. Eren’s breath hitched from the sudden feeling of falling and Levi’s cock tearing him open in the most delicious way.

Eren held onto Levi tighter as he was bounced on his Alpha’s erection, feeling the tension from the stretch and loving every second of it. His cock rubbed up against Levi’s stomach, a rough friction soothed by Levi’s saliva from moments before.

He was getting closer and closer. Eren buried his face in Levi’s hair, holding him with every ounce of muscle he had. His ass clenched around Levi in the process.

“Shit, Eren,” Levi muttered. “Keep at it.”

Levi had a new burst of energy to pump into Eren even harder, punishing the sweet spot deep within him leaving Eren a mess of moans and pants. “L-levi,” he tried to warn.

It was then Levi came at the sound of his name spoken with such a seductive tone. Searing warmth filled Eren and sent shivers up his spine. It was just enough to put him over the edge as well.

Levi fell to the floor, taking Eren with him. In a tangled mess, they caught their breath and Eren began to laugh. “So you liked the suit?”

“Yes, Eren, I liked the fucking suit.” Levi pinched his nose and smiled. “We’re late.”

 

If they weren’t running to make it on time, Eren could have admired the venue for the wedding. The Leonhart family booked a room at a high-class event center. The windows were tall and large. There were fountains inside the building trickling happily.

Mikasa was standing in the hallway with hands on her hips, obviously torn between disapproval and relief. Luckily for Eren, relief won her favor. She hugged him and sent him off to help with last minute preparations. And where Eren went, Levi followed to help him out.

The ceremony would be held on the right side of the room and the reception on the left. They had an arch set up with lights for the ceremony, with chairs lining each side and a pink carpet lining the middle isle. Round tables with white cloths and floral centerpieces sat along the left side, leaving room for a dance floor near the front. It was weirdly dainty and beautiful, unlike the two brash Alphas. Eren had expected a wrestling ring in the middle or something.

He and Levi set out the flower arrangements, the ones Levi chose, onto the dining tables. They strung up lights and straightened the chairs. All the while, Eren commented on every little thing he was excited about. His gorgeous sister, the food, the cake, and the dancing. He loved weddings, though he hadn’t been to very many. And now, he was at his sister’s and nothing that day could bring him down.

When it was nearly time to begin the ceremony, Eren was pulled back by Mikasa to wait in another room. She looked gorgeous in her slim, white gown. No, he’d never imagined her in anything like that but she was gorgeous nonetheless. Her hair was up and out of her face. It was like looking at someone totally new.

Except it was still Mikasa and Eren could see the sweet sentiment in her eyes and her true smile. She hugged him, holding back tears.

“Ready to go?” Eren asked with a smile, trying to send his loving, positive vibes her way. “I think you’re heading up there first, right?”

“Did you pay attention at the rehearsal at all? Or were you busy eying Dr. Short-stuff?” she joked.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged innocently. He couldn’t help it. Levi was hot. “You got me. I’ll try not to fuck it up. Are you ready for this? No cold feet, right?”

She nodded and took his hand, “No cold feet.”. They decided holding hands down the isle would make more sense. Neither was more dominant than the other, they were equals. Eren always respected Mikasa for that. He wanted to hold her hand and she could hold his, just as they did as children. They guided one another down the path set out for them, never straying to far from one another. And now, Eren had to let Mikasa take a new hand and a new path.

As they walked down the isle toward a smiling Hange dressed in a grey pantsuit, the significance of the moment hit him. He didn’t imagine a wedding could hold so much meaning after a bonding. It was difficult to let her go, but when he did he got to stand beside her, inches from the front row where Levi sat. One glance at Levi, with his dark suit and hair combed back, and Eren’s heart was far from sadness. As if Levi knew, he took Eren’s hand for just a moment. Maybe it was just a simple affectionate greeting, but it held more weight than that for Eren.

Now, he and Levi held hands as equals. They had their own path to head down.

Armin came down the isle next walking side by side with a tall, dark-haired guy. Eren couldn’t remember his name, but it didn’t matter. Soon Armin was standing by Eren with a huge smile on his face. Eren smiled back and soon, all eyes were on the second bride.

Annie came up the isle, in between her parents who were both a little teary-eyed. The typical brooding Annie that Eren was used to disappeared. A blonde angel with a beautiful smile and bright eyes replaced her. Eren realized this was the girl Mikasa saw beyond the challenging scowl.

Hange began speaking but Eren was too distracted to listen. He knew he should have been memorizing every word for the sake of his sister, but he couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful couple in front of him. They held hands, shared secret smiles, and even a small laugh. Eren was mesmerized by how he could _see_ their love for one another manifest and fill the room. There wasn’t a frowning face in the crowd. Erwin was smiling brilliantly and sent a little wave to Armin, who blushed. Jean cracked a grin, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed. Even Grisha, who sat near the back, wore something of a smile.

They exchanged rings, exchanged very short vows, and could barely wait for Hange to announce, “You may now kiss the bride.”

The crowd all stood and clapped. Eren had to wipe his eyes on his sleeve to catch any tears that managed to stray down his cheeks. He was so happy for his sister and even happy for Annie too. Eren couldn’t help himself from looking to Levi, who was staring right back at him. They shared their own secret smile before they had to shuffle off to the reception.

 

* * *

 

Armin watched dreamily as Annie and Mikasa had their first dance. He wouldn’t have ever guessed she would be the first out of their little group to get married. Yet there she was with Annie, barely swaying in their own little world.

And there was Eren, who was entirely obsessed with Levi in the most endearing way. Armin was happy to see his friend finally happy with himself and his life. It was also fun seeing how Eren had Levi wrapped around his little finger, always looking out for him and keeping him out of trouble.

Armin turned to see Erwin and he could have sworn his eyes sparkled. Erwin was like a king in real life. His dark blue suit and bolo tie only accentuated his charming smile. Armin confessed his feelings right on Erwin’s front steps and they ended up chatting for hours. Erwin even showed Armin his extensive library and sent him home with a dozen novels to borrow, which only gave Armin the excuse to go back and return them. And Erwin would then send him with more books to repeat the process.

Erwin was traditional and polite. He wanted to take Armin out on dates, get to know one another, and take things slow. He wanted a proper courting to, in his words, ‘earn Armin’s favor’. Really, just suggesting taking things at their own pace in the first place had sent Armin’s heart swooning. He wasn’t so sure about submitting to his inner Omega desires, but Erwin made him feel a little more complete.

The song changed, another slower one Armin didn’t recognize, and everyone was invited to dance. “Shall we?” Erwin extended his hand to Armin, who took it in an instant. They seemed to be caught dancing in each other’s arms quite a bit and Armin didn’t mind at all. The two of them were still figuring things out, swaying and turning with every step forward. He let Erwin’s arms circle him and guide him through the steps.

“You’re a wonderful dancer, Armin,” Erwin complimented him in a low, soft voice.

Armin’s face reddened and he tried to look anywhere other than into Erwin’s eyes when he replied, “Only because I have a wonderful dancing partner.” He thought twice about adding ‘dancing’ in his sentence, but he still wasn’t sure where they were at in their budding relationship.

Wherever they were, Armin was glad it was Erwin.

 

* * *

 

“They look cozy,” Levi pointedly looked at Erwin and Armin. The two were nearly pressed up against one another while they danced, much like Levi and Eren were as they swayed slowly to the beat. Eren grinned their way and Armin sent back a shy smile.

When the song ended, Levi went straight to grab a drink while Eren joined the others in some kind of line dance with lots of steps and clapping. Definitely not something up Levi’s alley, but he enjoyed watching Eren laugh and let go and have fun alongside his friends.

“Strange, isn’t it?” Erwin came up beside Levi, drink in hand as well. “How it all worked out?”

Levi chuckled. “It was no accident.”

“You think?”

He shook his head. “No. If it were, it would be too good to be true.”

“Eren seems to be rubbing off on you.” Erwin looked down at Levi and winked. “It’s nice. You’re less of the old grouch you used to be.”

“You’re more of a sap than you used to be,” Levi returned. “Better than being a bushy eyebrow bastard, though.”

Erwin just chuckled and gave him a nudge on the arm. “If I’m a sap, you’re in trouble. That mate of yours has you on a tight leash and doesn’t even know it.”

“You’re both fools if you ask me.” Hange came up and put her arms around both of them, her breath reeking of alcohol. “Fools in _love_.”

“Congrats on a beautiful ordaining, Hange.” Erwin let her comment slide and distracted her with a new topic. “Your little speech about love and lobotomies was insightful and unique.” Levi knew what Erwin really meant: it was weird and disturbing. But, Mikasa and Annie seemed to enjoy it so Levi decided it didn’t really matter.

“Thanks! You bastards better have me ordain yours! I didn’t take that online course for nothing! Test me and I’ll marry you two against your will! Watch yourselves!”

Levi rolled his eyes. And overheard the song, “Cha-cha real smooth.” He looked to see Eren wiggling his ass to the obnoxious beat, making Levi’s heartbeat quicken. He instinctually glanced around the room, searching for any Alphas looking at Eren wrong. Levi wanted to sweep Eren off the dance floor, throw him against a wall, and fuck him silly again. That way, his mate would be bathed in Levi’s scent to keep others away. He wondered if Eren was dancing in such a way to entice and tease Levi. If so, the witty brat succeeded.

Eren slid a bit closer to his sister, who was forced to dance to the stupid song in Levi’s place. She didn’t seem to mind it; in fact, she seemed just as amused at Eren’s enthusiasm as Levi was.

Then, Eren got a little too excited and forgot to pay attention to his feet. Levi nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Eren slip on the edge of Mikasa’s dress. His mate’s face kissed the floor with a bang. Mikasa and Armin both scurried to pick him up while Levi tore through the crowd to assess the damage.

“So _now_ you want to join in?” Eren joked when Levi approached him. His mouth was full of blood and his nose dripped with it too. Even after destroying his face on the hardwood, he still grinned like a madman.

“Let’s get you to the clinic,” Levi took Eren’s hand, but Eren didn’t budge.

“I’m not leaving Mikasa’s wedding.”

Mikasa gave him a slight push on the shoulder, “Go get yourself fixed up, Eren.”

Armin nodded in agreement, “Yeah, Eren, your face looks pretty rough.”

Getting Eren to leave Mikasa’s wedding before it ended was like pulling teeth. Though, Levi knew pulling teeth would be far easier than telling his mate it was time to go. Levi eventually convinced him to go by saying, “The faster we go, and the faster we can come back. You can’t bleed all over the fucking dance floor.”

They drove to Stohess, Eren holding his jaw the entire time. Levi drove over the speed limit, his mind only focused on his injured mate. Once inside, Levi escorted Eren to the chair. Eren leaned back and smiled up at Levi, who sat on the stool and leaned above him. It wasn’t too long ago that the two were strangers in the exact same position, captivated by each other.

It made them both sweetly sentimental. So much that Eren left his hand fall to his side and he forgot about his pains. His scent spiked, much like it did on that first day. Levi’s followed suit and instinctually matched his mate’s.

While Levi cleaned the blood off of Eren’s face, Eren’s mind wandered. “Do you think that’ll ever be us?”

“Hmm?”

Eren rephrased. “Do you think we’ll ever get married like that?”

“Is that something you want?”

He shrugged and attempted a smile. “Maybe.”

“Then, maybe someday that will be us.” Levi knew if Eren wanted a huge wedding with all the bells and whistles, it would happen. Levi would do anything for Eren. He had Eren open his mouth to poke around Eren’s jaw and teeth, assessing the damage. Absentmindedly, he asked, “Is there anything else you want to do… together?”

Eren thought for a moment, while Levi looked at every nook and cranny in Eren’s mouth. It was a miracle Eren didn’t lose a tooth.

“I want to go on a trip,” Eren announced the second Levi pulled his hands from his mouth. “Also, don’t ask me questions when you’re digging in there. How am I supposed to respond? Why do all dentists do that?” he asked with feigned irritation.

“We’re all sadists who like to torture our patients,” he kept his tone even and monotone for effect and smirked. “Where to?”

Eren cocked his head to the side.

“Where do you want to go for the trip?” Levi reiterated.

“Oh! I’d go anywhere with you. Maybe somewhere sunny… like… the ocean!”

Levi began to patch Eren up with some bandages. “The ocean, hm? I think we could do that.”

Despite his achy jaw, Eren burst out into a full grin. The kid seemed overwhelmed with excitement at the thought of going to the ocean with Levi. Levi could see it, Eren dashing around in the sand and swimming in the ocean (only to get a mouthful of the salty sea water). Levi wouldn’t mind leaning up against a palm tree to read and watch over Eren in the peaceful quiet.

Eren’s jaw and nose were taken care of, but neither made a move to leave. Eren was leaned back in the chair, staring into Levi’s grey gaze. And Levi was swimming in his thoughts of the ocean and Eren’s green eyes.

They met in the middle, Levi leaning down and Eren propping up, with a kiss. It was a special kind of kiss that only presented itself in meaningful situations like this. It was a kiss that they’d both remember for years.

“I love you, Levi,” Eren whispered when they parted.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and bearing with me through this whole story! I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted ending! You have all encouraged and supported me so much, I am eternally grateful! <3<3
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittenswrites](https://snakemittenswrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here’s a link to my personal blog as well!: [snakemittens](https://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've kept this chapter short as this is my first official a/b/o piece and I wanted to test out the waters a bit! I plan to add tags as I go along, building up to a very smutty climax with plenty of dental puns. I do hope you liked it! Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, concerns, requests, suggestions or just want to chit-chat, you can find me on tumblr: [snakemittens](http://snakemittens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6183RUW)


End file.
